


Remain

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 80,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: TheyLive!AU You've seen it a dozen time, here's my play at it. Voldemort is defeated before he attacks the Potters, and everyone gets a happily ever after! Warning, immense fluff will follow! COMPLETE. Thanks to ThisIsMegz for the push to write this!





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Sirius listened intently to every sound around him. The early spring morning air was still crisp and shocked his throat and lungs as he breathed it in. He scanned where he knew Marls was hiding, invisibility charm keeping her out of sight. Regulus' note had been very specific that Sirius come alone, but Sirius wasn't a fool. The fact that Reg wanted to meet in a muggle park in London on a Saturday morning meant one of two things, either he and Marls were going to die here trying to protect roughly fifty muggles, or that maybe, just maybe, Reg had come to his senses. Sirius' sigh betrayed his suspicions. He was pretty sure he and Marls wouldn't see noon, but they'd go together and Merlin, he couldn't ask for anything more at this point.

Sirius heard steps behind him and spun to see Regulus walking toward him. He looked like hell.  His face was ragged, looking ten years older than its owner, and the dark circles under his eyes made him look sallow and haunted.

"You came," Reg's surprise shown in his eyes and his voice reminded Sirius of when they were kids.

Sirius had to suppress the urge to cling on to that piece of his childhood, when they were young and on the same side, innocence. "And I'm at peace that you'll probably try to kill me too." Sirius' voice was dripping with the betrayal he felt when Reg had chosen them over him, chose to be a coward.

Reg's face looked pained, "I deserve your hatred, Merlin Sirius I'll never be able to fix us, but please, I know how to stop the Dark Lord and I need help and you're the only one of Dumbledore's men that won't kill me on sight."

Sirius couldn't get over how much Reg looked like the eight-year-old he once was, pleading with Sirius to help hide the broken vase so that he wouldn't get a lashing.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Reg's face looked helpless as he threw his wand at Sirius' feet. "If you have Veritaserum I'll be willing to take that as well."

Sirius was more than a little skeptical, but something about how Reg looked at him pulled Sirius back to being 10 and jumping in front of the spells his mother was firing off to protect his kid brother because it wasn't right to let him suffer for no damn reason too. Sirius shook his head, Merlin he was going to die.

"Alright," Sirius summoned the wand to him, "we'll talk. And you're going to be talking to myself and another."

Reg looked like he was going to protest but Sirius held up his hand. "I'll hand you back your wand and we can try and kill each other instead if you'd like."

Reg looked like he was considering it for a split second, but then slumped his shoulders in defeat and nodded. "You choose where we talk. I give you my word I won't do anything to hurt you or James."

"You're an idiot if you think I'd put James in this level of danger given the current state of things," Sirius growled. He gave Marls the signal, winking at her, or rather winking in the direction he knew she was hiding and started walking to a muggle pub nearby that Lily had shown him before the war, before this hell. They grabbed a table near the back, and then Marls walked in and joined them.

"McKinnon?" Reg asked.

She nodded but said nothing as she sat down, her wand tucked up her sleeve. Sirius was grateful to have her there; Marls didn't have all the emotional attachment bull shit to mix her up. Marlene would kill Reg without question if he did anything stupid.

"Alright, Reg," Sirius said quietly, "Explain yourself."

Reg leaned in close across the table, "What do you know about Horcruxes?"

* * *

It had been an absolute nightmare of six months. Not only were Sirius and Marlene helping Reg figure out the Horcruxes but they were also doing all the Order missions. Reg had been insistent that just the three of them know about and work on collecting and destroying them. And Sirius and Marlene complied as long as it was always the three of them. Reg was never alone with Sirius or Marls.

Reg slowly earned their trust. As soon as he found out Voldemort had a mole in the Order he told them. He didn't know who it was, but just knowing made all the difference. Sirius and Marlene never went anywhere alone if they could help it, and while it didn't save her parents or sister, it did save Marls. 

Reg did ultimately help them find and capture the mole, partly because he convinced Sirius that he was the only one who should be James and Lily's secret keeper when Dumbledore decided that was necessary. 

It had been about a week after Sirius became secret keeper when Peter had attacked him. Sirius had been going from an Order mission - which Peter had been on with him - to meet with Reg and Marls. They were so close to finishing off the idiot, and this meeting was to plan how to destroy what they already had. Sirius was walking down the sidewalk when he was almost hit by a bolt of red light. Instead, it flashed passed his head and Sirius spun to see Peter, his wand held high. Sirius didn't understand, but he didn't have a chance to think. Peter attacked him again and Sirius barely got his shield up in time. The fight continued as Sirius shouted at Peter to stop, to remember everything they'd been through, everything they believed in, but Peter kept pressing him.

Out of nowhere, Sirius saw a flash of light and Peter fell forward. Reg stepped out from behind one of the buildings.

"I think you have your mole."

 Marlene apparated and hit the ground running. She looked at the scene before her and breathed in relief. "Sirius! Are you ok?" She threw herself at Sirius and clung to him.

"I'm alright," Sirius smiled at Regulus, his arms holding Marlene tightly, "Thanks to Reg. How did you know I was here? How did you contact Marlene?"

Reg picked up Peter's wand and handed it to Sirius as he responded. "I was walking up to our spot today and heard you yelling, so luck."

Sirius took the wand and slipped it into his pocket. "And?"

"He sent a Patronus, Sirius." Marls said, turning in his arms but keeping herself firmly within his embrace.

"I didn't know you could." Sirius smiled at Reg who looked down at his feet. Sirius thought he saw the smallest semblance of a smile on his lips. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

"We can talk later, you need to get this bloke taken care of." Then Reg looked a little closer, "Wasn't he one of your friends from school?" Sirius looked down at Peter lying unconscious on the pavement and nodded, " _Was_ being the key word here."

"I'm sorry." Reg nodded and with a turn, he apparated away.

* * *

Sirius and Marlene did manage to help Reg and ultimately they'd destroyed all but the last Horcrux using a very well controlled Feind Fyre. Sure being a Death Eater had caused a lot of problems between Sirius and Reg, but Sirius had to admit that it did make killing Voldemort from the inside a lot easier. They were finally starting to feel like brothers again, Sirius actually looked forward to seeing Reg, had plans for all the things they would do once this damn war was over - and then everything ended.

There was only one Horcrux left, a snake that Voldemort always had with him. And Reg had become obsessed with how to kill it. Voldemort had apparently felt it when the five horcruxes they found were consumed in the cursed flames and had taken to keeping the snake in some protective magic spell ball. Because of that protected ball, Reg ultimately did something Sirius considered profoundly stupid.

Sirius and Marlene had ended up in a small skirmish against Voldemort and his cronies, Reg included. Sirius saw the look in Reg' eyes as he raised a hand in farewell and before Sirius could stop him, Reg released a Feind Fyre that made a dragon look small. Then he enveloped the snake, Voldemort, and himself within it.

Sirius could have killed him!

Marlene held Sirius back, keeping him away from the flames as he screamed Regulus' name. After several excruciatingly long moments, the fire disappeared and left the blackened forms of two men and a snake.

A part of Sirius died that day. He swore over the blackened form that had once been his brother that everyone would know it was him, that he was the hero, that he saved them all.

The tide turned and the war was soon won. Harry Potter no longer needed the Fidelis Charm to protect him. He was not the Chosen One, he was simply a child born during a war, with a little sister on the way.

 

**Chapter 1**

Harry draped his arm over Ginny's shoulders as they sat on the train home. His sixth year was over, and while he was mad to have missed the last match of the season, especially being the team _captain_ \- hexing Malfoy into next week for insulting Uncle Reg apparently was something even Uncle Moony, er Professor Lupin, couldn't get him out of - but finally getting Ginny as his girlfriend was worth the sacrifice - along with Uncle Sirius' thank you gift of chocolates and Wheezes - and thankfully the last few weeks had flown by.

Ginny had just finished telling him a hilarious story when the compartment door opened and the couple saw Harry's younger sister, Grace, standing in the entry with a hand pressed firmly over her eyes.

"Ginny are you done accosting my brother?"

Ginny laughed, "I haven't even started, Grace."

Grace carefully peaked through her fingers before dropping her hand altogether and sliding into the seat across from them, the auburn tint to her dark brown hair shining through in the sunlight bathing their compartment. "I can't be too careful around you two, especially with the stories you tell in the dorm, Gin."

"Ooo, you talk about me do you?" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah about how inexperienced you are," Ginny smirked and Grace laughed as Harry gave her a bit of a pout.

"Anyway," Grace leaned back into her bench, "I wanted to ask a favor. See Aunt Marlene and I had a wager going about when you two would finally get together,"

"Was everyone gambling my love life?" Harry exclaimed.

Grace waved him off, "I think so, yeah, but that's not the point. I wagered that you'd kiss Ginny first, Harry, and Aunt Marls wagered Ginny would kiss you first. So be a doll and tell me I've won."

"I don't know, Grace," Harry chuckled, "what if Gin instigated that kiss in the common room and not me?"

"Harry, come on! Ginny, you'd fib for me, right? I get 10 Galleons if I'm right, and that'll give me enough to afford my half of the Firebolt!"

"Is that how you got yours?" Ginny asked Harry, ignoring Grace's attempt to look like a cute puppy dog.

Harry chuckled at his sister and nodded, "Uncle Sirius and Aunt Marls told me if I wanted the Firebolt, they'd pay for half of it. Mum was livid, but Dad calmed her down and I did more work than I ever thought I could but I earned my share. When Grace made the team this year, they gave her the same offer."

"I would have had the offer last year if Angelina hadn't already had a full team," Grace complained.

"Wait, how have you been making money at school?" Harry gave her a suspicious stare.

"I did a few kids homework," Grace shrugged, "You'd be surprised how many students are willing to pay for the chance to skive off without penalty. I even did a few assignments for Ron, but I charge extra for upperclassmen since I have to go learn the material as well."

Ginny burst out laughing, "Ok Grace, as far as I'm concerned, Harry kissed me. You can gloat to Marlene when you get off the train, but you have to give me a go on your broom when you get it, deal?"

Grace whooped and jumped in the air, "Of course! You two are the absolute best! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Ok, continue snogging or whatever, I've got to go tell Rachel!" And she went running out of the compartment, the door ricocheting closed behind her.

"So _I_ kissed _you_ that day, huh?" Harry brought his lips to just behind Ginny's ear as he whispered.

"As far as your family is concerned, yes. As long as you and I know the truth, I'm happy." Ginny leaned back into Harry as he kissed her neck.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure my family knows that I'm pretty good at instigating kissing you then, won't I?" He murmured as he kissed along her jawline.

Ginny smirked as she turned her head, kissing Harry's lips, "Looks like you need a bit more practice, Potter." She whispered.

Harry smirked as he deepened the kiss and pulled a small sigh from Ginny. This kind of practice he could do all day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry!" Lily yelled up the stairs and sighed when there was no answer. "Grace, love, go shove your brother for me."

Grace smiled wickedly and went running for the stairs.

"Gently!" Lily called after her, rolling her eyes at the sound of Grace shoving Harry off his bed and onto the floor, and the yelling that followed.

"Remind me why we don't keep them at Hogwarts all year?" Lily laughed as a sleepy-eyed James came walking in and she handed him a cuppa.

"Because they remind you every year why you love having just me at home," James wiggled his eyebrows at Lily as he brought his tea to his lips.

Lily chuckled, "You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously in love with you," James set his cup on the counter and reached out, pulling Lily to him.

"I must be round the bend to keep you around," Lily whispered breathlessly as James pulled her flush against him.

James' lips teased along her jaw with barely-there kisses, "Completely mad indeed."

Lily sighed and brought his lips to hers.

"Why did you, AH!" Harry exclaimed, hands shooting to cover his face.

"I told you to cover your eyes!" Grace walked up behind him a hand firmly placed over her eyes, the other held out in front of her.

James laughed pulling Lily closer as she chuckled, "Your sister has a point, Harry, you know how your mum and I are."

"They're talking, can I open my eyes?" Grace asked as she tried to grope her way to the table.

"Yes, dear, you can look," Lily smirked as she handed James a bag of frozen bangers.

Grace tentatively moved her hand from her eyes and then visibly relaxed at the scene of her parents making breakfast. "At least I know where Harry gets it from when he's with Ginny."

Harry blanched.

"Taking after your old man, eh?" James elbowed Harry in the side.

"I have no idea what Grace is talking about." Harry busied himself with cracking the eggs his mother had handed him.

"Sure you don't," Grace laughed until Lily pointed her to set the table. "At least you have the excuse of being hormonal teenagers. Mum and Dad have no excuses, they're old already."

"Oi!" James poked his daughter with the tip of his wand, "We're not old, we're dignified."

"They never met your dad, James," Lily smiled fondly at him, "I'm the only one who gets the reference."

"Then it's not lost Lily, darling," James winked at her.

"So grandma and grandpa were as bad as you two?" Harry asked, grateful that the topic was no longer his snogging sessions with Ginny.

Lily's face grew soft as she looked up at James, "They were madly in love with each other until the day the pox took them. I always thought that having a marriage like theirs was the sign of a well-lived life."

James set his wand down and circled his arms around Lily, kissing her slowly.

"Here we go again," Grace sighed.

"Oi! Dad!" Harry pulled the pan of bangers off the stove, "You're burning breakfast!"

James and Lily rested their foreheads against each other and smiled. "Sorry, mate," James mumbled.

Harry and Grace shared a long-suffering look.

"Alright," Lily finally broke the silence, "let's eat and get to work. Everyone will get here about 4 and I'd like to have the back garden looking cared for at least."

"You have no idea how happy Ginny was that the get together is here this year." Harry chuckled as they all sat down to eat. "I guess Molly goes out of her mind when she hosts it."

"Molly just loves to make guests feel comfortable," James mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"And Ginny probably won't be totally off the hook since Molly offered to bring half the food for tonight." Lily laughed.

"Maybe you can cheer her up when she gets here," Grace wiggled her eyebrows at Harry.

"Shut up," Harry pushed Grace's shoulder, but Lily caught the excited smile he tried to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7-6-18.


	3. Chapter 3

They were lying in the field behind the Burrow, enjoying a few stolen moments without the presence of others. Ginny had long since drifted to sleep in the hot sun and Harry was enjoying the feeling of her steady breathing as she lay on his chest.

It all still baffled him, how she could like him, how amazing he felt when he was with her, how much time he had wasted denying his feelings, then pinning after her when he finally accepted that his feelings for Ginny were miles away from how he felt about Grace.

Harry chuckled at his fourteen-year-old self, remembering the day he'd looked up at Ginny talking with Neville in the common room and immediately poked Ron. Ron's lack of concern had almost infuriated him. How could Ron not be concerned about Ginny spending time with a bloke, an older one no less? Harry had already made it plain to more than one second year that hurting Grace was a one-way ticket to the hospital wing. He made a point of keeping an eye on Ginny then, and while Ron didn't think anything of it, Hermione started looking at him funny. He didn't know why Hermione thought something was up. He fancied Cho Chang; granted she and Cedric Diggory were probably going to get married they were so sappy together, so Harry just pinned from afar.

By the end of his fourth year, Ginny had gone and got herself a boyfriend, and then Ron finally saw sense. Harry hated Michael Corner. In hindsight that had been ridiculous, they were in the DADA club together and he was an alright bloke. But he was too old for Ginny and Harry was sure Michael was only in it to break her heart. Ultimately Harry was just grateful Michael was a sore loser because it caused Ginny to dump him before the arse could do anything to her.

It was a bludger injury to the back of the head that kept Harry from playing that match and thank Merlin Gin was an amazing backup seeker even then. She beat Ravenclaw spectacularly and when the team came to the hospital wing to celebrate, he'd hugged her he was so happy. That was when it hit Harry. His gut twisted at the contact as she hugged him back and his chest seemed to awake with a fire he'd never felt before. He looked up from his cot as she pulled back and he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. And then Ron hugged him, and reality hit hard.

Ginny just wasn't some girl, she was his best mate's little sister. Harry remembered the way his gut started twisting for an entirely different reason. He had a dead-end argument that played through his head multiple times a day, and it always left him wanting to scream.

_She's Ron's sister._

_I'm his best mate!_

_That'll make it worse._

_If I talked to him first-_

_He'd hit you._

_What if I don't care?_

_He's your best mate!_

Harry had briefly considered bringing the subject up in a letter to his dad, but every time he started to write the letter, he was never able to make it come off right and he'd give up. Then disaster struck.

Ginny informed Ron, and subsequently Harry, that she'd started dating Dean. How could Harry hate Dean? They were mates, they shared a dorm, they stayed up late and talked about home and classes, and Harry was the only one in their dorm who could remotely relate to Dean on muggle things; Harry couldn't hate Dean.

But oh how he hated Dean from the moment Ginny said she was dating him. He'd sulked on his way home from the train. How could he have been so stupid? He'd waited too long and he'd missed his chance. Sure, Harry had sulked about Cho, but she'd been unattainable. His heart hadn't really been in it. With Ginny, Harry put his dad and godfather to shame.

He was sullen and reserved, and he didn't want to talk to anyone. His mother's patience still amazed him. She let him go on with it for almost a fortnight before she sent Dad in.

Harry had been lying on his bed, catching and releasing the practice snitch his dad gave him when he ended up on the team first year. The knock was familiar and Harry almost told his Dad to bugger off but thought better of it. The conversation that followed was still one of Harry's favorites with his dad.

James sat down on the bed and eyed Harry as he caught the snitch. To someone who didn't know Harry, they'd think him rather skilled, but James had been helping Harry with his seeker reflexes for five years and could see how sloppy Harry's catches actually were.

"How're things, mate?" James asked with a grin.

"Fine," Harry grunted as he grabbed the snitch again.

"Your catches say otherwise," James smirked, his voice casual, but Harry had grown up with his dad, and he knew the intonation was anything but casual.

"Just a rough patch, I'll be over it in a few days." Harry threw the snitch with greater force before swiping his left hand around and grabbing it from behind.

"Look, Harry," James caught the snitch out from under his son and gave him a pointed look. "Your mum sent me up here to try and figure out what's got you all upset, and the fact that I just stole your catch tells me whatever it is, it's definitely not going to be over and done within a few days. So let's get it out there before your mum decides she needs to handle it. I'm sure she can find some potion from work that will give you a reason to be sulking about the house all day." James chuckled at what wasn't a threat so much as lessons learned from past experiences.

"Fine!" Harry snapped. "I liked a girl and was too much of a pussy to do anything about it and now she's dating someone else. Happy?" And he swiped the snitch back.

"Wait a minute," James watched as Harry released the snitch again. "This is a new girl, not the Ravenclaw. When did you realize you fancied someone new?"

"After the Quidditch match that I had to sit out because of the bludger blow to my head." Harry huffed.

James watched him for a long minute before speaking slowly. "Well, what if she breaks up with this bloke, then you'd have a chance."

"No I wouldn't," Harry bit back.

"Harry, I'm trying to help, but I won't have you snapping at me." James gave him a stern stare and Harry sighed. It wasn't his Dad's fault that Ginny was Ron's sister.

"Sorry, it's just frustrating."

"So explain it to me," James said pulling Harry to sitting.

Harry groaned as he pulled his legs underneath him. "You swear not to tell anyone? Not Pads or Moony or Aunt Marls or even Mum? Oh and definitely not Gracie?"

"You got it, mate, just the two of us," James gave him an encouraging smile.

Harry sighed and hung his head. "I like Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. I like her a lot Dad, but she's Ron's little sister and Ron is my best mate and he'd kill me for wanting to date his sister. So even if she and Dean break up eventually I'll never have a chance because Ron will kill me if I make a move for Ginny."

James put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "Hey, it's not so bad, and I bet we can work out a plan together to help you end up with Ginny."

"I don't want some scheme, Dad," Harry protested.

"I do not scheme!" James looked affronted and Harry rolled his eyes. Part of him wanted to be left alone to sulk but the little monster he argued with every day had perked up at the mention of a plan to end up with Gin, and before Harry could think it through the words were tumbling from his lips.

"Fine, what's your brilliant not-scheme?"

Harry had to hand it to his dad. The plan had worked. That summer Harry had spent a lot of time at the Burrow. His parents had been friends with the Weasley's but not close ones given their ten year age difference. It wasn't until Harry and Ron had started at Hogwarts together that the two families became close, hosting each other so their boys had more reasons to hang out.

Harry had told Ron he wanted to work on their Quidditch skills, and that was how he explained Ginny's presence. He coached Ginny and Ron as they went head to head chaser and keeper. Then he'd take Ginny and coach her on seeker skills. Harry's dad had given him so many things to do in order to create a connection, but Harry spent the first month just trying to get past the butterflies in his stomach. If he'd had to talk about anything but Quidditch Harry's sure he would have ended up tongue-tied and making a right fool of himself. Thankfully, Quidditch was something he could talk about smoothly in any situation.

They all improved immensely, and Ginny hugged him when he told them he'd been made Quidditch captain. She'd told him he'd be perfect for it, and that he'd already helped her and Ron so much. His dad gave him a high five for that hug later.

The part of the plan that made no sense to Harry but his dad insisted was crucial was to talk about Ginny in front of Hermione. To make sure Hermione was aware of how much time he'd spent coaching her as his back up seeker and if he could slide it in casually, the hug she gave him for being made team captain. Why Hermione needed to know was beyond Harry at first. Hermione wouldn't care if Harry dated Gin.

It all became clear when Ron started dating Lavender.

To be fair, Harry was a bit preoccupied with quidditch but he'd never really put it all together that Ron and Hermione had a thing for each other until he saw Hermione's face when they first saw Ron and Lavender together. It was like a light clicked on in his brain and he couldn't believe how much of what happened between the two of them he'd overlooked. He wrote his dad thanking him for seeing it before he did, but he didn't know if Hermione being on his side would help now. His dad responded to trust him.

So Harry kept at the plan, finding it harder and harder to keep his cool around Gin. He had more and more bludger hits during practice, and even Grace at one point told him that he needed to just trust the chasers instead of scrutinizing them all the time. Harry was just grateful Gracie thought he was watching _the chasers_ because he wasn't watching the chasers, he was watching Gin.

But then a beautiful thing happened, Dean did one too many stupid things, and Gin dumped him. Harry had sent an owl home as soon as he could and asked his dad what was next. Harry still has the response in a box in his closet.

_Wait a couple weeks, and then ask her to Hogsmeade. You got this, Harry!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

Except Harry didn't _have this_. He was terrified. What if Ron killed him, what if Ginny didn't like him back and said no. What if Ginny thought they were just friends? What if she saw him the same way she saw Ron? What if Ron killed him. Harry kept agonizing over when and how, but he found Ginny willingly spending more time with him. She sought him out too now, and that was an amazing feeling. They ate together and she gave him points to help plan out quidditch practice, and she made snarkier jokes and Harry just couldn't believe how alive this girl was!

He was going to ask her the night he ended up hexing Malfoy. He had a nice little speech memorized and had gone over it a million times, sending it home to his dad twice to make sure it was alright.

Then Malfoy had tripped him, had started pushing buttons, had called Uncle Reg nothing but a useless traitor, and at least he got himself caught up in the cursed fire because it's what the wanker deserved, and Harry lost it. Things might have ended differently if it hadn't been Professor McGonagall - no Dad I will never call her Minnie - who rounded the corner as Harry sent off a stunning spell, grazing Malfoy's cheek. Harry's mum pointed out he should probably feel lucky it was just weekly detentions and a missed Quidditch game. But Uncle Sirius definitely helped to make up for some of it, especially since a lot of the Wheezes he sent Ginny wanted to try out and so Harry had even more reasons to be with her. But he'd lost that momentum and was trying to build it back up to ask her out, and it was harder the second time.

He decided he'd do it after the Quidditch match. He'd spent all of the detention going over it in his head. He'd pull her off to one side and simply ask if she'd be interested in a date to Hogsmeade with him. Then if she said no he could go straight to his dorm and die of embarrassment. Harry still could feel how nervous he had been walking back to Gryffindor Tower.

But when he'd walked through the door, and his eyes caught hers, anything he had memorized was gone. Her blazing look and the way she ran towards him, when her lips found his, Harry was still surprised he hadn't passed out. And when he saw Ron's face, he knew his dad had been right. He didn't look thrilled, but Harry could tell he wasn't going to kill him, this wasn't going to ruin their friendship, and that monster in his chest seemed to roar in whatever victory this was.

He and Gin had been almost inseparable, and according to some insufferable, ever since.

Ginny stirred against his chest, bring Harry back from his thoughts. She turned and looked up at him a sleepy smirk on her lips. "I can hear you thinking."

Harry chuckled and ran a hand along her bare shoulder and arm. "Just thinking about you."

She hummed, leaning into him as his fingers traced her skin. 

"Ready to go back in and face the Molly-Phlegm wars?" Harry asked looking at the lowering sun.

Ginny groaned, "If you ever let it slip that's what I call her I'll deny it to my dying breath."

Harry laughed and pushed them up, "Noted. We'll just have to get you over to my place more often this summer then." Ginny grinned mischievously at him as he took her hand. "And as enticing as that look of yours is, we really should get back before your mum realizes we've been out here for hours."

"Oh please, she knows. Come on, I want some lemonade." And she pulled Harry back towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7-10-18.


	4. Chapter 4

If he ever got married, Harry decided he didn't want it to be in the summer, and he didn't want it anywhere close to someone else's wedding, or his birthday. The last couple of weeks had been exhausting.

Moony and Tonks' wedding hadn't been so bad if he was honest. It was maybe fifty people and had been at Hogwarts, and honestly had sort of been like one of his parents' "family" parties. It just had included the Tonks family as well as a few Aurors - and Harry didn't have to help clean up after, so an added bonus.

Harry admitted though that if anyone deserved a nice wedding - more or less put on by Professor McGonagall and the school elves - it was Uncle Moony. However, Tonks probably wasn't the woman Uncle Moony originally thought of.

Uncle Moony had started teaching at Hogwarts Tonk's second year, had seen her as any of his other students and everything had been fine. She finished her NEWTs the term before Harry started at Hogwarts. Then, in Harry's fourth year, Dumbledore decided it would be a good idea to have an Auror friend of his come and give a few guest lectures in the DADA class. Alastor Moody was rather terrifying at first if Harry was honest, though Harry became rather fond of him after a few months. But Moody brought his protégé with him, and everything for poor Uncle Moony turned on its head. Tonks was wicked cool, everyone loved her coming, and she often filled in when Moody couldn't deliver the lecture himself. By Harry's fifth year, Moody just sent Tonks for the guest lectures and didn't bother coming at all.

That year Uncle Moony always seemed tense, and Harry wrote home about it, hoping his dad would know what was going on. James told him to give his uncle some time and everyone back home would keep trying to help. It wasn't till Easter hols that Harry found out what was going on. He'd come downstairs around one in the morning for a drink of water when he heard the Marauders and their wives arguing.

"I'm thirteen years her senior, James! I was her professor for five years! And though your wife has done a stellar job keeping me well medicated, I'm still a fucking werewolf!"

Harry backed into the darkened hall to listen, hoping he hadn't already given himself away.

"Rems," Sirius cut in, "I, of all people, know how you are when you fancy someone, and you are  _way_  past fancying my cousin. Why are you denying yourself the chance to be happy?"

"Because I'll ruin her life!" Remus spat back.

"Oh please," Harry heard his mum snort. "Moony, I love you, but you're putting James and Pads to shame right now with your mellow dramatics."

"I resent that," Harry could hear the pout in Sirius' voice.

"Don't worry love," Aunt Marlene laughed, "No one is more mellow dramatic than you."

"Anyway," Harry's dad cut in, "the point is, Moony, Dora loves you, and you obviously care for her too. We want you to be happy, and we don't want to see you hurt her this way either. Things are better than when we were in school, mate. We don't have to change form and lock you in a house anymore. You drink a potion and McGonagall comes and locks you in your quarters for the night and you're back on your feet within a couple of days. Sure you were her professor for five years but that was seven years ago, and if she isn't bothered by it then I don't think you should be either."

"It's actually fairly common in the muggle world, you know." Harry heard his mum cut in. "I have a few friends from primary that ended up marrying professors or teaching assistants that they had at university."

"There you go!" Harry could practically see how his dad would be looking at his mom and he cringed. "You'll be in great company Remus, the muggles are smart; I mean look at everything they can do without magic!"

"James," Uncle Moony's voice sounded exasperated, "I'm half-blood, remember?"

Harry had slowly snuck back to his room at that point. He watched Uncle Moony a bit more after that, especially when Tonk's was guest lecturing. He didn't miss it when right around OWLS testing Uncle Moony seemed to be happier than he'd ever been, especially given that the full moon was only two days away. Tonks was with him at the summer get together that year. And this last year Tonks came and lectured at least once a month, sometimes more. Harry knew it was only partially for reasons other than his uncle. So it wasn't a surprise when at Christmas they'd announced their engagement.

Harry had griped a bit about having to wear dress robes to their wedding, and that Ginny hadn't been able to come because she'd needed to be at a dress fitting for her bridesmaid dress for Fleur and Bill's wedding. But he realized now that the Lupin wedding had been the easy one.

Being a guest instead of part of the family at the Weasley wedding had him sitting near the back while Ginny had to sit near the front. Moony and Tonks' wedding had been inside the castle, but the Weasley wedding was in August in Southern Britain and inside a freaking tent. They'd been seated all of five minutes when he felt the sweat start to drip down his neck. Grateful for being of age - by one day no less - Harry pulled out his wand and started using cooling charms. Grace looked at him pleadingly and then Harry was alternating between the two of them.

The ceremony finally over, Harry was happy to finally get to spend time with Gin - especially since Ron and Hermione were being weird around each other now. Harry and Ginny waited till the two started to fight -  _again_  - and snuck off into the yard where it was significantly cooler than inside the tent.

"Aren't you glad to have this over with?" Harry plopped down next to the broom shed.

Ginny sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

Harry didn't miss the catch in her voice, "What's wrong?"

"She won," Ginny shrugged as she sat down and swallowed hard.

"What?" Harry could see she was upset, but he was clueless as to why.

Ginny took a shuddering breath, "Do you know why I call her 'Phlegm'?"

"Because she's a little bit annoying and you're clever?" Harry tried to keep his voice light, but honestly, he was immensely confused by how upset Ginny seemed.

Ginny focused straight ahead, trying to keep her voice even. "I call her that because I hate that she's taking away my brother."

Harry was quiet, what was he supposed to say to that? He ran his hand along her back, trying to think of the right thing to say. An idea hit him when he saw Grace and Luna walk out of the tent.

"Do you think you took me away from Grace?" He asked quietly.

Ginny didn't respond for a moment and Harry was nervous that he'd messed up somehow when she finally answered. "I don't think so. She likes me and I like her and we were sort of friends before you and I hooked up too, so no."

"Well, is Fleur really taking Bill from you then?" Harry heard the question leave his mouth and felt Gin tense under his hand; he immediately panicked that it had been the wrong thing to say. But then Ginny sighed and leaned into him.

"You realize you've made my behavior over the last couple of months look very childish right?"

Harry laughed and pulled her into him, "But do you feel better?"

"A little, yeah," she smiled up at him, "thank you."

"Any time, now if we can get through to tomorrow I'll feel better too." Harry chuckled.

"Why tomorrow? Your birthday was yesterday, you passed your apparition test, your parents threw a party, I was there." Ginny smirked at him.

Harry laughed and kissed her, "Yes, trust me I remember. But starting tomorrow I won't have any reason to wear dress robes for a year at least."

Ginny gave him a sly smile, "A pity that since I find you rather tempting in dress robes."

Harry grinned, "Well make the most of them tonight love because they are there biggest pain and I won't be putting them on again until I have to."

Ginny quickly closed the distance between them and kissed Harry hard. They were left in peace for a few moments until an enormous boom sounded from near the tent, and the couple jumped up to see Fred and George starting the fireworks that would be the send-off for the happy couple.

"Ready to go see them off?" Harry asked helping Gin to stand.

"Yeah, thanks to you." She squeezed his hand and they joined the group in front of the tent as Bill and Fleur said their goodbyes. Bill stopped when he reached the couple and wrapped Ginny in a tight hug.

"Treat her well Harry or I'll come put your dueling skills to the test." He winked at him, but no trace of a smile touched his face and Harry honestly wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that, so he just shook Bill's hand and nodded while Ginny laughed at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7-17-18.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stumbled as he apparated to the Burrow. He hadn't been that into apparating after his first lesson, he'd written home and said as much. But his mum wouldn't hear of it. There were things about Harry's family that he'd learned were leftovers from fighting in the war, and he found out apparition was a part of that list. While complaining about his mum's insistence that he figure out how to apparate, Moony pointed out how Apparition had saved their lives on more occasions than he could count during the war. He went on to tell Harry about a time that he had held off four Death Eaters while he and a woman named Dorcas Meadows ran until she could detect that they were outside the anti-apparition jinx and she side-long apparated him to safety. Harry got the message; he stopped griping about apparition and tried a little harder.

It was still hard, still a little exhausting, and he couldn't imagine having to apparate and defend himself and those around him.

But his somber thoughts were quieted at the sight of red hair and blazing brown eyes and a smile that could outshine the sun.

"I'm jealous," Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

"I know I'm good looking, but you aren't so bad yourself." Harry laughed as Gin smacked his arm.

"Prat," but she kissed him again.

"So what are we doing until your party starts?" Harry threaded his fingers through hers.

Ginny gave him a winning smile, "Why don't you side-long apparate me to Ottery and we can grab an ice cream and shop a bit? I exchanged some sickles at Gringotts when Mum took Ron and me to Diagon Alley."

Harry felt his heart freeze, "I don't know if that's a good idea Gin. I've never side-long apparated as the one apparating before."

Ginny stuck her lower lip out and huffed, "I knew you'd be like this about it. It's my birthday Harry!"

Harry ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Gin, I could really hurt you. You'll see this year; they show you what happens when apparition goes wrong."

"Fine," Ginny's face fell and though she didn't release his hand, her whole demeanor changed.

Harry sighed and his hand went right back to his hair, "Hey," he bumped her shoulder and she looked up at him. "What if we practice a bit and let me get used to it, close to medical attention if needed?"

Ginny's face brightened and Harry laughed at her.

It was hard. Harry practiced just getting the two of them a few feet away from their starting points and each jump made him feel like he was being pulled in half. He doubted his parents' assurance that he'd get used to anything to do with apparating. Ginny's face went green the first few times. But while Harry was still a bundle of nerves with every jump, Ginny started to look more like she was enjoying it, which baffled Harry to no end.

"I think you have it, Harry," she took his hand and looked back at the Burrow, now about 50 yards away. "Let's go to that little clearing right before the town starts up. We'll walk the rest of the way in."

"I don't know, Gin," Harry felt his stomach knot all the more. "Maybe we should have your parents along to make sure I don't Splinch us both into a million pieces."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Harry!" She stared him down with annoyance, her hands landing in her hips. "For someone who's willing to do anything on a broom where he could fall hundreds of feet to his death - and teach your girlfriend those same damn moves - you certainly don't seem to be able to apply that courage anywhere else!"

In most situations, Harry would have been hurt by her comments. But Ginny bringing up Quidditch seemed to make something click in his mind. Without a further thought, Harry grabbed Gin's hand and turned.

When he looked around they'd landed right where he intended them to, in a small clearing about a quarter mile from the edge of Ottery. And what was more, the sick feeling he normally had after apparating was less. He felt stable and well and ready to function.

"I'll have to remember to goad you more often," Ginny smirked at him after she'd realized what happened.

Harry laughed, still stunned by the clarity he'd experienced, "Actually, just relate everything back to quidditch for me. You pointed out all my crazy seeker moves were just as dangerous as this. When I realized that I don't think about those moves, I just do them; it made apparating seem a lot easier."

"I think I've earned some ice cream then," Ginny grabbed his hand and started towards town.

"You?" Harry teased, "I'm the one who got us here!"

"Fair," Ginny rolled her eyes, "But you wouldn't have been able to if I hadn't helped you with quidditch analogies, so I'm taking the credit this time."

Harry smiled down at Gin, something felt a little different - in a good way - than it had when he'd shown up at her home earlier that afternoon. Something about how she'd helped him overcome something that had been difficult, and how she'd done it, made Harry feel something stronger than the initial feelings he had for her. He wasn't sure exactly what had changed, but he liked it and didn't want to ever lose it.

"What?" Ginny blushed a little under his stare.

"Just you," Harry smiled and leaned down, trying to explain what was in his head through his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7-21-18.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mister Potter."

Harry spun around but with his arm still around Ginny's shoulders, he nearly toppled both of them to the ground. Professor McGonagall did pretty well hiding her amusement but Harry's known her long enough to know when she's laughing at him.

"Hi, Professor," Harry readjusted his arm around Ginny and gave her an apologetic look. Ginny returned it with a roll of her eyes. But rather than join the throng of students going up to their dorms for the first night of term, she remained planted by his side.

"I wanted a word about Quidditch." McGonagall seemed to regain her normally sober demeanor.

"What about the team?" Harry stiffened. He had his team; everyone from last year was still there and on the team. What could she possibly need to talk about?

Professor McGonagall chuckled at his panic, "The Gryffindor team is fine, I have the utmost confidence in your ability to captain and coach them to another victory this year."

Harry felt his face flush, and he fisted a hand in his hair. "Er, thanks. So what did you want to discuss?"

A genuine smile crept onto McGonagall's face. "In our meeting for your career options, you mentioned that professional quidditch interested you; does it still?"

Harry's heart rate increased a hundredfold and all he could do was nod dumbly at her.

"Well, Oliver Wood has owled and asked if you would be willing to let some of Puddlemere United's scouts come out and watch you play, and perhaps watch you run a team practice as well?"

Harry gaped at McGonagall. He was being scouted, honest to Merlin scouted. Wood had stuck his neck out to get scouts to come to see *him*. Then Ginny elbowed him in the ribs and Harry remembered the need to answer the question.

"Sorry - yeah, I'd be fine with that, definitely tell him yes, and thank you."

Professor McGonagall's smile grew wider, and if Harry hadn't been internally freaking out, he would have realized he hadn't seen that smile since McGonagall had pulled him out of his first flying class when he caught Neville's Remembrall.

"Excellent, I'll send my owl this evening. We'll see you on Tuesday for your first NEWT Transfiguration then. Good evening, both of you." And she turned, walking back towards the staff table.

"Holy shit, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed after McGonagall was out of earshot.

Harry was grinning stupidly down at her, "I can't believe that he did that! Wood has only been the main keeper for a month! And he stuck his neck out there to scout me!"

Ginny laughed at him and started pulling them to Gryffindor Tower. "Of course he did! You're bloody brilliant, Harry, and Wood knows it. You're the youngest Hogwarts seeker in a century, your dad probably would have played professionally if there hadn't been a war to fight, and you understand the game as a whole. You made Ron a better keeper working one on one the summer after your fourth year than a whole season playing the game did."

"Oh man, Dad is going to lose it! I'm kind of glad I won't be there to tell him in person." Harry pulled Ginny back as the staircase decided to move and started down an alternate path to the tower.

Ginny shot the staircase and annoyed look, "Ron is going to feel so betrayed if you sign Puddlemere, you know."

Harry chuckled, "As long as you don't mind, I'm alright with it; if I get to play professionally, I'd like a chance at winning a game."

"Seeing as you aren't capable of playing for my team, I won't feel betrayed at all. I'll just feel pity at how badly my team is going to kick your arse when you first play them." Ginny's eyes danced with laughter.

"Oi! Who’s to say that by the time I'd be first string your team wouldn't be so great anymore?"

Ginny's laugh echoed along with their footsteps. "Come on, Potter! Everyone knows girls are better than boys at Quidditch!"

Harry enjoyed this sort of teasing, normally would let it go on for hours, but he had a whole lot of excitement built up and after a quick check that they were alone in the corridor, Harry spun Ginny around and up against the wall.

"You could possibly be better at Quidditch than me, Weasley," He smirked at the look of surprise that crossed Ginny's face. "But I'm going to say that I like my chances."

Gin smirked back at him, "I'll be sure to dry your tears the first time you lose to the Harpies." But Harry didn't miss the way her eyes traced his face and lingered on his lips.

Harry leaned in closer, his arm supporting his weight against the wall. "You forget, I'm the youngest seeker in a century. My position can end a game within seconds of it beginning."

Gin's eyes were challenging, but she lifted one hand up to tangle it in his school robes, tugging just slightly. "Like I said, I'll be there to dry your tears."

Harry leaned closer, dragging his lips along her chin and up to her ear, "And what will you do if I win?" He whispered.

Ginny's reply came in the form of a growl and pulling his lips to hers. Her hands snaked around him to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as Harry quickly deepened the kiss. He pressed himself against her, his hand sliding through her hair to cradle the back of her head.

Harry lost himself in kissing her. Time always stood still when they snogged. There was something about the way her hands threaded through his hair, and her body melded against him, and her lips slid over his that made the passage of time seem imaginary.

Harry pulled back and grinned down at Ginny with all the excitement of a small child. "Holy shit, Gin! I'm being scouted!"

Ginny smirked, but the excitement in her eyes mirrored his childlike feeling. "You're being scouted!"

"Harry, Ginny," an all too familiar voice sounded from down the corridor.

Harry pulled back and turned to grin as Moony came walking up. "You're still my Uncle Remus until tomorrow morning."

Remus gave him a wide grin, "I'm aware." Then he wrapped Harry in a hug, "I wanted the chance to congratulate you as Uncle Moony before Professor Lupin had to come back out."

Ginny laughed, "There really aren't points to dock anyway, and detentions with you are the best."

Remus chuckled as he let Harry go, "I wasn't the most straight-laced student in my time. I got a lot more out of the detentions with professors who wanted me to get something out of it than the ones who just wanted to punish me. I try to emulate them when possible."

Then he looked at his watch and winked, "Make sure you use the map if you plan on being out here much longer. Congratulations again, Harry. I wouldn't be surprised if Puddlemere's attention brings a few other scouts out as well. Your dad is going to go mental when he gets your owl!"

Remus winked at them and started back down the corridor, "See you both tomorrow."

Harry pulled out the map and scanned the area, "Moony's right, there are professors everywhere. We should get going."

Ginny scanned the map before threading her fingers back into his hair. "In a moment, I wasn't done celebrating with you." And she brought his lips back to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7-28-18.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sat in the common room, pouring over his plans for the first Quidditch practice of the season. Wood couldn't tell him when the scouts would be there, only that they were planning on going to at least one practice and, as long as he kept playing well enough to keep them interested, every game. He was trying to come up with some new maneuvers for his chasers when one of them came running into the room.

"Hey Gracie, what do you..." Harry stopped as Grace went flying up the girls' stairs. Having grown up with his sister, Harry recognized the sound of her tears instantly. Grabbing his wand he quickly levitated himself up the stairs and to Gracie's closed door.

"Gracie!" Harry banged on the door. "Come on, open the door!"

Grace opened the door, looking shocked, "How the hell did you figure out that you could levitate yourself up here?" Her face was blotchy and tear marks streaked her cheeks; she cried about as elegantly as their mum did.

"Really?" He let himself down to the floor in her dorm. "You do realize our parents and our godparents dated their seventh year right?" When Grace stared daggers at him Harry chuckled, "And Padfoot let it slip one night. If Moony asks I completely forgot about it."

Grace shut the door and sat back down on her bed. "What do you want, Harry?"

"Gracie, don't play games." Harry gave an exasperated huff and sat next to her, "I just watched you tear up here crying. I won't leave until I know what's wrong."

 Grace pulled her arms around her stomach, "You have to promise no Marauders."

"Wives too or just the blokes?" Something was wrong, but there were two levels of wrong, and he needed to know which one.

"Well," she paused, "for now no wives. I might change my mind but right now none of them."

"Can I tell, Gin?" Harry wasn't sure where that question had come from. It sort of came out of his mouth before he actually processed what he was saying.

Grace smiled at him though, "Yeah, I think Ginny would be all right."

Harry wasn't sure why that made him feel better about Grace's distress, but he chose not to focus on it. "So what happened?"

Grace took a shuddering breath, "So I was dating someone..."

"You were what?!?" Harry interrupted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Grace gave him a long-suffering look, "Really? Do you honestly not remember my second year and you threatening every boy who even gave me a passing glance? I've kept every relationship from you."

Harry huffed, wondering how many other boys deserved his wrath, "This is why. Who's the boy? I'll go hang him up by his ankles above the Quidditch pitch."

"No," Grace tried to imitate their mum's stern voice, which made Harry laugh.

"You need to work on that if you want to be as intimidating as Mum."

"Whatever," Grace's lips turned up at the ends slightly. "But I'm not telling you who he was."

"So what happened then?" Harry tried for a change in tactics.

Grace's tears started again and Harry pulled her into a hug. "Please tell me what happened, Gracie." He needed to know; when he figured out who had hurt his sister Harry was going to hex him into next month, or next year, depending.

"I...I found him with...with a girl from his house. And they were holding hands and...And he said that he had been looking for me so he could...He could tell me it was over because...Because their connection was just so much better than ours and she just looked so smug about the whole thing." She hiccupped and Harry conjured a handkerchief for her.

"I wish you'd tell me who this sorry arse is. I'm going to find out, Gracie. My best mates are a Perfect and Head Girl, and you know how Gin is. Just tell me," Harry tried his best to sound reasonable, to keep the rage out of his voice.

"Ground rules," Grace hiccupped.

"What?" Harry pulled away a bit to give his little sister a confused stare.

"If you agree to some ground rules, I'll tell you who it was." She was looking at her lap, toying with the handkerchief he had given her.

"What are the ground rules?" Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"First, no hexing," Harry started to object but Grace held up a hand, cutting him off. "Second, you can't confront them and make a scene. This is embarrassing enough without the entire freaking school knowing. And third, nothing permanent," she watched as Harry turned all the rules over in his mind.

"Alright, but I have one ground rule of my own, and if you agree to it, I'll agree to follow all of yours." Grace rolled her eyes at him and Harry smiled, it was always a good sign when he could still annoy her.

"It better not be something stupid, Harry."

He shook his head, "Next time you get a boyfriend, tell me. I know I was weird about it when you were a second year, and I'm sorry about that. But I'm an adult now and I like to think that I'm more mature. Besides, you have no idea how much knowing Bill and the rest of her brothers will kill me if I do anything wrong to Gin keeps me in line - not that I wouldn't be anyway but do you get what I'm saying? I mean it Gracie, when the bloke knows that there are repercussions for his actions, he treats you better." Harry grabbed Grace's hands, trying to show her he really had her best intentions at heart.

Grace sighed, "Well feeling this shitty has been awful, and if you think the next time I'm ready for a relationship that the guy knowing you'll kill him will help then ok. If I ever date again, I'll introduce you to the bloke."

Harry laughed at her, "If you ever date again? Gracie part of the reason I want you to agree to this is you're pretty, you look way too much like Mum to not be noticed and asked after. But if you're volunteering to take a vow of celibacy I'm all for it."

Grace shoved him, "Shut up, prat," but she was smiling a bit now so Harry considered it a win.

"So we're both agreed - that means I get a name." Harry put a fair amount of emphasis on the last word.

Grace sighed, "Christopher Davies."

"Roger's little brother?" Harry was a bit floored; he had thought Roger an agreeable bloke while he was at Hogwarts - when they weren't on the pitch at least. He assumed his youngest brother would have been decent as well.

"Yeah, but don't forget your rules, Harry!" Grace grabbed his arm as Harry's face turned murderous.

"I know, I know," he huffed. "No hexing, no making a scene, and I can't do anything permanent, I got it."

Grace relaxed her grip, and her look softened. "Thanks, Harry. You didn't need to come after me. I'm sure Rachel would have come to the dorm after her class was over."

Harry pulled Grace back into a hug, "Hey, I know I'm annoying and sometimes dense, but I'm your brother Gracie, and I will always do my best to be there for you."

The door to the dorm slammed open and Rachel came running in before skidding to a stop. "Hi Harry," she suddenly put on an air of calm that hadn't existed before.

"It's ok, Rache. He knows now, and I've set some rules so he doesn't make it worse." Grace smiled at her best friend.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Rachel's false calm dropped instantly. "I overheard Linda say that Christopher broke up with you and as soon as I could slip out I did and I ran all the way here and oh Grace I'm so sorry!" Rachel took a long breath in.

Harry took that as his cue, "You alright with Rachel then?" He asked Grace. "I have a plan to come up with." He smirked as he thought about what his options were.

"Yeah, I'll be alright now. Thanks, Harry." Grace hugged him once more before Harry grabbed his wand.

"It's what I'm here for," Harry chuckled as he levitated himself out the door.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, Ron and Ginny were looking over the Quidditch plans he had laid out and abandoned in his rush to help Grace.

"What the hell?!?" Ron exclaimed as Harry lowered himself to the ground.

"What? Going to give me detention mister Prefect?" Harry teased as he strode towards Ginny.

"No," Ron eyed Harry as he gave Ginny a kiss. "But I might deck you if you're cheating on my sister."

"Not going to happen, Ron." Harry smiled at him and Ron chuckled.

"Good," Ginny responded, "because Ron wouldn't have anything left to punch if I caught you messing around."

"I only have eyes for you," Harry took both her hands in his and brought them to his lips.

"Sap," she accused, but she smiled up at him so Harry decided it was a win. Ron made a retching sound and Harry grinned at him.

"I actually could use both of your help." He pulled a chair out at the table he had placed all his Quidditch plans on, pulling Ginny into his lap.

"We were talking about what you had here," Ron started, sitting down in the chair opposite, but Harry cut him off.

"I do want to talk to you and the rest of the team about all this," he gestured to the papers before him, "but we have something a bit more pressing to attend to."

* * *

Two days later a Hogwarts owl landed in front of Christopher Davies, his new fling by his side. Harry, Ginny, and Ron all shared a knowing smile and tried to discreetly watch the show unfold.

The trick had been making sure they weren't giving away that this was retaliation for his actions against Grace, and between Ginny's genius and Ron's extensive knowledge about his brothers' products, Harry was almost giddy for the prank to happen.

Christopher eyed the small package with curiosity, turning it over twice before untying the string and pulling back the wrappings. The paper fell away to reveal a small box. Christopher picked up the box, holding it in front of his face as he opened it. A small billow of rainbow smoke poured out of the box enveloping Christopher and his girlfriend. When the smoke cleared, the two were more or less dyed every color of the rainbow in large splotches, but the students around them all started to clear away.

"Merlin! That smells awful!" Was the general tone of the shouts that came echoing across the Great Hall.

Hermione and Oliver Rivers, the Head Boy, had rushed over and several of the staff had filtered down to try and restore some order.

Harry was trying to catch his breath from his laughter when a laughing Grace slid up behind him. "What did you do?" She whispered as Christopher's new girlfriend shrieked that someone needed to fix this.

"It was really the three of us," Harry whispered back, smiling at Ginny and Ron. "I didn't think you'd mind me including Ron. You wouldn't let me make a scene and call Christopher out for being a prick, but we decided he still needed a scene. The colors were Ginny's idea; it'll wear off in a day or so. My idea was a dung bomb, and Ron figured out how to modify a dung bomb so that the smoke would rainbow dye their skin and clothes, and stay more or less contained to the two of them."

Grace wrapped her arms around the three of them, "You're the best brother and friends a girl could ask for."

"Just remember," Ron looked towards Hermione as she walked out the door with the smelly color splotched couple, "I had nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, to do with this."

Harry chuckled but nodded, "You got it, mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8-4-18.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry spotted the snitch and kept his eye on it as he led Malfoy away. The trick worked and Malfoy immediately followed Harry higher and off to the Slytherin side of the pitch. Harry kept a discreet eye on his prize. He took a deep breath before kicking his Firebolt into high gear and diving down and to the opposite side of the pitch towards the snitch.

It worked like a dream and Harry caught the snitch, pulling up just before hitting the grass below him. He grinned up at Malfoy who flipped him off. Harry waved and pointed to the scoreboard - a full two hundred and fifty point lead.

And they said he was mad for starting practice the first week of the term.

But his gloating was quickly distracted by his team who'd flown down and were screaming and celebrating along with all of Gryffindor house. It was at this point that Grace grabbed his arm.

"Harry!" She spun him around and pointed up at near where Professor McGonagall was sitting. Harry squinted and could just make out Oliver Wood talking with McGonagall, and a wizard and witch Harry had never seen before. "I bet those are the scouts!" She yelled, grinning at him like a kid in a candy store.

Harry felt his stomach drop, he panicked about everything he didn't do right: the moment when Malfoy's fake almost worked, when he pushed the chasers to try one of the new maneuvers and they lost the Quaffle, when he miscalculated where the snitch was going and overshot, losing his chance; if Malfoy had been faster they would have lost the game.

His panic must have shown on his face because Gin grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You were brilliant! Don't worry about it, you did great!"

Harry tried to force a smile, but Ginny laughed at him.

"Come on, let's get everyone back to the locker rooms and you can tell us all how much we need to improve." And she winked at him. Harry managed a real smile as he led his team off the pitch to the cheers of their house.

Harry had nothing but praise for the team and he promised that for every game they won, he let them skip laps the next practice. It was a trick he'd learned last year, and it seemed to work well - he hated flying laps more than any of them, they always made him dizzy.

As he walked out of the lockers, showered and changed with Ginny by his side, they ran right into a waiting Oliver Wood.

"Merlin, Harry! You've only gotten better! I was telling Branson that you were brilliant but you made me sound modest! I still can't believe how much better you are than when I finished school! We'll get you on the reserve team if I have anything to say about it! And..."

"See, I told you not to worry!" Ginny chimed in and Wood seemed to suddenly notice she was there.

"Ginny Weasley, right? I have to say I'm impressed, shouldn't be really, Fred and George were the best beaters and Charlie was my role model for how to coach the team. Definitely come from a good line of Quidditch players I can tell. And with Puddlemere here looking at Harry they're sure to be paying attention to anyone they'd like to pull onto the reserve team later on."

Ginny blushed but smiled.

Harry took advantage of Wood's momentary silence, "I'm glad you think I looked alright out there Wood. Were the two others with you the scouts?"

Wood nodded, "That's Chris Branson and Lydia Knight. They're the ones who scout out players and then bring recommendations to the coaches. Coaches go over all the information the scouts bring them before deciding whom to come and take a look at."

Harry's stomach tightened, "I don't think I want to know when that happens."

Wood laughed, "It's alright Harry; they try to not let it be known when they come out. It keeps the press guessing about what their plans are."

Harry chuckled, "I'm not sure if that helps or not."

"You'll be brilliant!" Wood assured him, "Just keep winning games, you know. I've got to go, just wanted to let you know I think you've got a good chance at this." He clapped Harry on the shoulder before walking towards the school gates.

"The weirdest part of that was you're almost taller than Wood now." Ginny chuckled.

Harry laughed, "I was so nervous I didn't even realize that."

"Well from what he said, I don't think you have much to be worried about." Ginny pulled him towards the castle.

"You must have missed the part where he said to keep winning games." Harry gulped.

"I think as long as we win the House Cup you'll be alright. Besides, we have till March to be prepared for our game against Hufflepuff." Ginny pulled her cloak tighter around her.

"Five months doesn't seem like much time when you remember that we lose a few weeks of that to hols though." Harry sighed as he opened the door to the castle.

"Merlin, Harry!" Ginny stopped and pushed Harry back towards the wall. "Stop, being, so, melodramatic!" She poked his chest as she said it and Harry stepped back into the wall. "It's plenty of time and we'll be more than prepared, so just set all that aside and let's go up to the common room and celebrate that we kicked Slytherin’s trash!"

Harry laughed before grabbing Ginny's waist and pulling her against him. "You're good at that," he chuckled before kissing her.

"Good at pulling you up short?" She chuckled against his lips.

"Yeah, not even my parents can do it as well as you." He ran a hand under her sweater and Ginny sighed.

"Are we celebrating here or are we going to be social with our house?" Ginny's fingers were tangled in his hair and Harry almost didn't realize she'd asked him a question.

"I'm enjoying this celebration," he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

Ginny's moan was cut off by an amused voice, "Hi Harry, Ginny, mind if I walk through here?"

Harry laughed and smiled at Hermione, "Hi Hermione, did you get a chance to come to the game?"

"Yeah, Oliver offered to finish up what we were working on so I could come to watch. Congratulations! You all played well." Hermione wrapped them both in a hug.

"Are you coming to the common room to celebrate or to monitor our celebration?" Ginny teased.

Hermione laughed at her, "I'm coming to celebrate, but you know it's my responsibility to keep things from going out of control."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her, "You were born to be Head Girl."

Harry laughed, "Dad says he felt the same way about Mum being Head Girl."

"But wasn't your Dad Head Boy?" Hermione countered.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, "Dad says it's just proof that Dumbledore has a warped sense of humor."

They all laughed and Hermione linked arms with Ginny. "Alright then Miss Quidditch Queen, show me how to celebrate properly and then."

"Really?" Ginny's face lit up and Hermione laughed.

"Of course not, but your face was priceless!"

Ginny laughed but shoved Hermione away and wrapped her arm around Harry's waist. "Your friend is mean, love." She whined.

Harry was laughing too hard to answer, so he wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders while he caught his breath. "Well, she may be mean," he chuckled, "but she's funny so we'll keep her around."

"Gee, thanks," Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled. "Come on love birds," she started down the hall, "let's get to the celebration!" And not even Hermione could hide the skip in her step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8-11-18.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was pouring over his Defense notes in the common room. He loved Uncle Remus but decided today was a good day to curse Professor Lupin. No matter how many times Moony explained that it was better to have an exam right before winter hols than right after winter hols, Harry still couldn't get past the exam part of the equation. It didn't help that the work was starting to pile on. Apparently, NEWTS stressed all the professors out more than OWLS did and Harry wondered if you could drown in parchment. At least tomorrow was Friday, which meant if he could get through tomorrow he would be on a train bound for home first thing Saturday morning.

Ginny sat in a soft armchair, textbook in her hands, but she was watching the snow fall outside through the window rather than revise. Harry ran his hand through his hair and forced himself to stay focused. Fate seemed to take that as a challenge.

The portrait door burst open and Ron and Hermione came storming in, yelling and screeching at each other.

"Honestly, Ronald! You're being ridiculous!" Hermione tore into the room.

"I am not!" Ron yelled as the portrait shut behind them. "You're deliberately avoiding me! You can't expect me to believe that you spending all that time in the Head's office is really necessary. You're there because you want to spend time with Rivers!"

Hermione rounded on him, "And what the hell is that to you? I didn't say anything when you wanted to spend time with Lavender last year!"

"So you are dating him!" Ron slammed his hand down on the table next to him.

"For what has to be the billionth time, NO!" Hermione screeched. "I am NOT dating Oliver! And I'd thank you to stop saying that I am!"

"Then why aren't you ever here anymore? You're always in the Head's office with him! What about the rest of us? What about your friends?"

"I'm just busy, Ron!" Hermione's voice was strained and its pitch rose with each word.

"You know what I think?" Ron's face was as red as his hair. "I think you're ashamed of your housemates because you value that stuck up Ravenclaw's opinion more than your friends!"

Hermione's hand flew and connected with Ron's cheek with a crack.

"Prick!" She screamed before running up the girls' stairs tears streaming down her face. Ron turned on his heels and stormed up the boys' stairs muttering curses.

The common room sat in stunned silence before some of the younger classmen stated to chatter. Ginny stood up and bumped Harry's shoulder. "Damage control then? I'll take care of Hermione, you go sort out my idiot brother."

Harry groaned and looked at the notes before him.

"You'll be fine, Harry," Ginny pulled on his shirt. "Honestly you're the best at Defense in your year and if you wanted to I bet you could make a career of it. But our friends need to be talked off their cliffs, so go."

She was right, Harry knew she was right, but he hated this part of being friends with Ron and Hermione. He groaned as he stood, "Let's get this over with."

Harry climbed the stairs to their dorm and sighed as he opened the door. Ron was standing next to his bed, cursing while he periodically kicked his trunk. He turned when Harry walked in and Harry couldn't remember ever seeing him this mad.

"She's impossible!" He stormed.

"Mate, I'm up here to help you calm down, not complain about my friend." Harry shook his head.

"Is she really our friend anymore? Because I've only seen her in class and at Prefects meetings which means you've only seen her in class." Ron kicked his trunk again.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and tried to think about what his dad would do. Mum always talked about how Dad was the glue that held the Marauders together, maybe Harry could channel his charisma somehow.

"Ron, can we cut the crap and actually get to why you're upset?"

Ron looked like Harry had dumped ice water on him and he sputtered through his response. "I, I've said what's wrong! She's, she's avoiding her friends and, and, and it's not right! And, and..."

"Why is Hermione avoiding you?" Harry cut him off.

Ron clammed up almost instantly, and something told Harry he was on the right track.

"What happened that made her start avoiding you, Ron?" Harry pressed and Ron slumped onto his bed.

"I, I, I just, I didn't realize she, that, that she'd take it that way." He threw his head back into his pillow.

Harry resisted the urge to strangle his best friend. "I'm still in the dark, mate."

Ron huffed, "Look, I said something and she took it the wrong way and now she's avoiding me."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat on his bed. "And what did you say?"

Ron stared up at the ceiling, his face pained, "We were at a Prefects meeting and I said that she was too good for dating."

"Wait, what? Hermione dated Victor Krum for the whole summer after our fourth year when her family went to Bulgaria, and she didn't even know he was famous."

Ron groaned, "Don't remind me."

Harry's hand flew to his hair in frustration. "Then why the hell did you say that?"

"You're taking it the wrong way too!" Ron snapped. "She's too good for dating! Hermione isn't the sort of girl you just date!"

A small glimmer of understanding blossomed in Harry's mind and he turned the idea over in his head before slowly speaking.

"We're you, in a roundabout sort of way, trying to let Hermione know that you fancy her?"

Ron stiffened, "No one said that I fancied her."

Harry groaned, "I just did."

Ron was quiet for a long moment before huffing. "It was all going so well and then I went and botched it!"

"Can we have it out now?" Harry's patience was wearing thin.

Ron sat up and pulled a book out of his side table drawer and handed it to Harry. The cover read ' _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ ,' and many of its pages were dog-eared.

"Fred and George gave me this over the summer, called it a late birthday gift. I've been trying to make things right with Hermione. I really made problems last year with dating Lavender and if I'd had this book then I would have been able to get out of that faster and start fixing things then. But anyway, I was trying to pay a more meaningful compliment to Hermione and she had to go and take it as an insult and now she's avoiding me." Ron threw his head back into his pillow. "And now we're back to yelling at each other and the last three and a half months of work are down the drain."

Harry set the book back on the table and tried to remember what he felt like when he thought Ginny was completely out of reach, and specifically how his dad had helped him feel like all hope wasn't lost.

"Hey, I bet we can salvage this." Harry tried to sound as upbeat as his dad had.

"How the hell is this salvageable?" Ron groaned.

"Well, we're not idiots, are we? I'm sure if we can calm you down the two of us could come up with something. All else fails, I'm sure my dad and his mates could come up with something." Harry's hand pulled through his hair as he racked his brain for a _nything_ that might resemble a plan.

"Ok," Ron sat up. "What can I do to fix this?"

"Well," Harry started, "Does your book say anything about what to do?"

Ron picked it up, "I'll have to look again. Probably, I've just been so mad that I stopped using it."

"Ok," Harry nodded, "Start by going through that. And once you can get Hermione to be in the same room as you, I think you at least ought to apologize for yelling at her and accusing her of disloyalty to the house."

Ron flinched, "Did I really say that out loud?"

Harry nodded grimly.

Ron shook his head, "No wonder she smacked me. Merlin, Harry I'm never coming back from this one!"

Harry pushed Ron's shoulder, "You'll never know until you try."

Ron looked unconvinced and Harry huffed.

"Look, you play like bollocks when you and Hermione are having a row. So as your team captain, I'm ordering you to get this figured out by February so that you're ready for our next game in March. Got it?"

Ron's shoulders shook with his chuckle, "Aye aye, Captain."

Harry smiled, "I'll leave you to go through your book and see if there's anything that can help. I'm here if you need to bounce ideas around, alright?"

Ron nodded and smiled back, "Thanks, Harry. You're a good mate."

"So're you," Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder before heading back downstairs.

Harry's notes were still spread all over the table he'd been at and he sat down trying to reapply himself. He'd finally got back into the right frame of mind when Ginny came down the stairs and stomped up to him.

"Is Ron still in your dorm? Because I'm going to go kill him!"

Harry groaned and threw his head down onto the table, "Gin..."

"No, Harry! I don't know what the prick told you but I know what Hermione told me and I'm going to bat bogey hex him into next year!"

"He's going to apologize as soon as Hermione's in the same room as he is," Harry said into the table.

"That's not enough!" Ginny stormed and that seemed to be the proverbial straw on Harry's proverbial camel's back.

"What the hell more is he supposed to do Gin?" Harry sat up and fisted a hand in his hair. "Look, I know that he's hurt her and I know you've done as much if not more damage control on her side as I have, but trust me on this, Ron wasn't intentionally being a jackass! He just goes dense when it comes to Hermione!"

"So you're taking his side?!?" Ginny stormed.

"No!" Harry's frustration at everything was starting to get the best of him. "I'm taking both their sides because they are both my best mates! That means that I do what I can to help both of them! Merlin, Gin!"

"So you just take the coward's route and not stand up for either of them?" Ginny spat back.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Harry shot up, his chair toppling behind him, and towered over Ginny, who stared up at him her eyes blazing.

It was the height difference that brought Harry to his senses. Seeing Ginny have to look up at him suddenly made him very aware of what was going on. Harry took a deep breath and thought about what he'd seen his parents do when their tiffs had come up.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but Harry grabbed her hand and cut her off. "We're going out in the snow." And he pulled her towards the portrait hole.

"We're what?!?" Ginny gawked at him as he pulled her into the hallway.

"My mum and dad always do stupid stuff when they're fighting and we're having our first real fight and it's snowing, so we're going to fight in the snow." Ginny pulled her hand away but continued down the corridor and out of the castle with him.

"Why aren't you more upset with Ron?" She asked as they stepped out into the cold.

Harry sighed, "Because I've been in the middle of this for seven years almost." Harry kicked the snow on the lawn. "But if you'd told me seven years ago that they'd cause problems between me and the best-damned thing that's ever happened to me I might've dumped them in the lake first year."

Ginny froze and turned slowly towards him. "Did you just say that I'm the best-damned thing that's ever happened to you?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, slightly panicked. He hadn't meant to say that here and especially now, in the middle of a fight. But it was out now and he certainly meant it. Ginny watched him and Harry finally sighed and nodded, "Er, yes."

Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him down with her onto the dry top steps to the castle. "I'm sorry for calling you a coward. Would you be willing to tell me what the two of you talked about?"

Harry smiled gratefully and wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. And yeah, basically Ron tried to tell Hermione he fancied her and made an arse of himself instead."

Ginny burst out laughing, "Oh, Merlin! He's the biggest dolt I swear!"

Harry chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Are we ok?"

Ginny smiled up at him, "Yeah, I think so."

It was quiet for a moment before Ginny spoke again, "I thought we were going to fight in the snow?"

Harry chuckled, "Are you sure you're up for a Potter snow trashing?"

"The real question, Potter, is if you can hold your own against the Weasley arm?" And before Harry could respond Ginny jumped up and threw a handful of snow at him before running off laughing.

Harry jumped up and chased her, Defense exam be damned, he had a snowball fight to win!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 8-18-18.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO chapters this week because I love you and because PLOT =P

"Cover your eyes, Harry!" Gracie shouted as he walked downstairs. As he turned the corner to the kitchen he kicked himself for not listening.

"I swear to Merlin!" He yelled as his parents broke apart before laughing at him. "As soon as I can afford to move out I'm going to." He huffed and his mum gave a silvery laugh.

"That may be the best part of our public displays of affection." She smiled warmly at him.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nah," his dad ruffled his hair, "The best part is knowing that we've rubbed off on him and he's as bad as we are."

Harry's face went bright red and he quickly grabbed the cereal from the shelf. "I'm just going to take my breakfast upstairs."

"Actually," Lily brought her hand to his shoulder, "We need to have a chat and this is probably the best time to do it."

Harry's heart gave a jump and he tried to look calm, "Wh-what about?"

"Oh chill, mate," James laughed, "It's about Quidditch."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and sat down at the table with his bowl of cereal. "What do we need to chat about?"

"Well, we need to know what your intentions are because word got out to some other teams that Puddlemere is scouting you and now we're being inundated with owls from them asking if you're already signed or if you'd be willing to consider letting their scouts out too."

Harry stared at his dad agape.

"I think you broke him, James." Lily rolled her eyes and ran a hand in front of Harry's face.

"Wh-wh-what other teams?" Harry's mind was reeling.

"Let's see," Lily pulled a stack of letters down from a shelf near the back door, setting each letter in front of him as she read the team name, "Appleby, Wigtown, Kenmare, Falmouth, Montrose, Caerphilly, and Ballycastle."

Harry stared dumbfounded at the letters in front of him.

"What'd you do to him?" Gracie asked as she walked into the kitchen. "And can I please know the secret? I bet I could sell it to Ginny for a Galleon or two."

"Play nice," Lily admonished with a chuckle. Grace rolled her eyes.

Harry started scanning the letters and he began to see a trend. "Why does every letter ask if they can send someone to watch a match? Why don't they just come?"

James smiled, "Mate, do you remember how McGonagall specifically asked you if Puddlemere's scouts could come out? It's how they get onto school grounds. If they don't have your permission, the staff can't let them in."

"So, if I didn't want you to come and watch me play..." Gracie trailed off and looked innocently at her mum.

"You would remember that I feed and clothe you and allow you to go to school and that it's not so much of a sacrifice to let your poor parents come to a match when we can." Lily eyed her daughter who chuckled.

"Don't worry, Mum," she laid her head on Lily's shoulder. "You're my good luck charm. I always score more goals when you're there." Gracie winked at Harry as Lily gave her a hug. Harry chuckled, he may look like their dad, but Gracie was more like their dad than either of them.

"What do you think?" Harry turned his attention to his dad and the letters before him.

James looked thoughtful, "No one was really scouting when I graduated, and honestly with the war, I would have told them no anyway. But I think it's in your best interest to give them all a shot, mate. Having eight teams come to watch you will increase your chances of an offer. If you're serious about playing professionally, you'll want options so you can get onto the team that's the best fit for you."

Harry nodded before standing. "I guess I'd better write to them and let them know when our game in March is, and that they're invited."

James chuckled at his cheek. "Let Mum and I help you draft the responses. We don't want you accidentally agreeing to a team before you even know it's the one you want."

Harry nodded, unable to keep the grin off his face as he ran upstairs to grab parchment, ink, and quill.


	11. Chapter 11

It was getting ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. Each practice Ron seemed to be playing worse and Harry was about ready to shove him off his broom. Apparently, Ron had apologized to Hermione on the train ride home for winter hols. And by looking at Hermione, Harry totally believed it. She was back to being around the common room again and studied with them and it was almost like their fight hadn't happened, except for Ron's keeper skills.

Harry huffed as he sent the team back to the lockers and waved Gin on, tilting his head back towards her brother. Ginny gave him a sympathetic smile and moved with the rest of the team to the lockers.

"I know, I sucked, go ahead and hold tryouts for a new keeper." Ron shuffled his feet and looked bitterly down at the snow covering the lawn.

Harry thought he might strangle him, "Merlin, Ron! I'm not holding tryouts for a new keeper because you’re the best bloody keeper in the school when you aren't completely distracted!"

Ron huffed, "I'm not distracted."

Harry groaned, "How long do we need to be friends before you cut this crap?"

Ron started to stalk off but Harry grabbed his arm, "What happened when you apologized to Hermione?"

"Who said anything about Hermione?" Ron shrugged Harry off of his arm.

Harry bit back his initial retort, "Ron, please don't make us go through this again!"

Ron kicked the snow, "She drives me around the bend you know? It's infuriating the way she is, but Merlin she just freaking runs through my brain and I can't bloody well figure out how to get her out! What am I supposed to do?"

Harry fisted a hand in his hair, "Try telling her that, probably leave out the infuriating part but please, Ron, go be honest with her for one damned second! The team needs you and if you can't leave your personal problems off the pitch then you're going to have to fix them before you lay so much as one finger on your broom!"

Ron stared at Harry, his face angry but still. "Just walk up and give her the chance to walk all over me? Are you insane?"

Harry tried to breathe, "Yes, Ron, I'm insane because I bloody well snogged your sister in front of our entire house to tell her I fancy her! Catch the bug and be insane so that you can start playing Quidditch again! Do it for the bloody team, or do it because you want to be happy, or do it because I might murder you if you don't! I don't care what your reason is but go!"

Ron huffed and turned on his heels stomping past the lockers and straight to the castle. Harry hung his head and walked slowly to the lockers. The rest of the team had already cleaned up and were back in the castle leaving the lockers quiet. Harry regretted yelling at Ron. He was his best mate and it wasn't fair to come down on him as hard as Harry had. It wasn't so long ago that Harry was struggling to let Ginny know how he felt. But as his dad had chuckled later on, "Potters have a flair for the dramatic."

This was a bit different though, Harry argued with himself. Ron's problems were hurting the team, as captain Harry had to say something, hadn't he?

Harry shook his head as he toweled off and put on his clean clothes. He needed to find Ron and apologize; he was letting the game get between them, and that wasn't right either. Harry ran a hand through his damp hair and pulled his cloak around his shoulders before grabbing his bag.

He found Ginny waiting for him inside the castle near the doors. She smiled as he walked in and jumped up to kiss him soundly. For a moment, Harry forgot his guilt and was lost in Gin, her kiss, her fingers in his hair, her flowery scent, he lived for moments like these. When she pulled back, Harry had to stop the groan of objection that threatened to escape him.

"What did you do with my brother? There's some bloke that looks like him parading around doing some very strange and un-Ron things." Ginny grinned up at him and Harry groaned and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What did he do?"

Ginny ran her fingers into his hair, and for a brief moment, Harry didn't care what Ron did.

"Well, he came stomping in here, muttering curses, and I noticed he was heading towards the Heads' Office."

Harry groaned again and Ginny chuckled.

"Oh, it gets better. I followed him because I didn't want him being a prat to Hermione again. And he didn't notice me, I assume because of how pissed off he was, but he bangs hard on the door and Hermione opens up looking right annoyed at how hard Ron banged on the door."

Harry groaned again, waiting to hear how the two blew up and everything is worse now.

"And then he proceeds to tell the annoyed Hermione that she's taking over his brain because she's all he ever thinks about and he's going mad because of her. That he can't keep going about his life like it's nothing."

Harry looked up from Gin's shoulder and stared at her in shock.

"I know right?!?" Ginny nodded. "But that's not even the best part! Hermione freaks out back at him about how if he thinks she's running through his brain all the time he's practically taken up residence in hers and Merlin, she can't do this."

Harry was pretty sure that the world had been turned on its head, but at the risk of finding out they killed each other he asked, "Then what?"

Ginny laughed, "Well they stared at each other for a few moments and then Hermione opened the door all the way and asked Ron if he'd like to come in and have a chat. Ron agreed, and they've been in there for quite a long time and while there was a small bit of chatting in the beginning, I'd wager that they ran out of things to talk about."

Harry laughed and pulled Ginny into him, kissing her soundly. Why should Ron have all the fun?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need fluff! And a little plot... Combining this with a prompt ThisIsMegz on FFN gave me, enjoy!

Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked over Ginny's notes while they sat on his bed.

"These are genius, Gin! Do you think you, Grace, and Dean can pull these moves off?"

"Definitely, I might need to take some extra time to practice with them but I think we can do it." She smiled excitedly and Harry shook his head.

"Once drills are done you take the rest of practice with them and make this work. I'll bewitch the Quaffle for Ron and set Jimmy and Ritchie on each other."

"Too scared to be their target, Potter?" She teased him.

Harry shoved her shoulder, "I'm trying to stay alive this season. You're a brilliant back up, Gin, but I'm the seeker on this team and I'd like to actually play a game or two."

"Maybe I'm just trying to get your spot so all the scouts will watch me instead." Ginny chuckled.

"I'm sure they're paying attention to the rest of the team, and they'd have to be blind to miss you." Harry chuckled as Ginny's eyes softened. "After all, who could miss your hair?"

Ginny shoved him but laughed, "Bugger off you!"

"Come on," he grinned at her, "who could miss the way you look like a ray of sunshine streaking through the air?"

Ginny doubled over in laughter, "Are you trying to wax poetic?"

"Is it working?" He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

Ginny shook her head as she laughed, "Nope!"

"You just don't know good poetry when you hear it!" Harry poked her side and Ginny jumped.

"Oi! I'm well aware of what good poetry is!" She started poking him viciously as he backed up against the headboard.

"Obviously not," Harry grinned at her as he swiped her hands away. "And cut that out, you!"

"Oh!" Ginny smirked, "Am I pestering you?"

Harry's seeker skills became evident as soon as the words left her mouth. Harry's hands wrapped around her wrists so fast that Ginny quickly understood exactly what all the pro teams saw in him.

"You never pester me, Gin," Harry smirked at her surprise.

"Cocky git, aren't you?" Ginny pulled back on her arms but Harry pulled harder and she fell into him.

"Have you met my father?" Harry chuckled softly, releasing her wrists to wrap his arms around her waist. "Mum says it's a miracle I'm not as bad as he was."

Ginny brought her hands to his chest and smiled at how Harry's eyes darkened. "I don't know, Potter, you're pretty damn sure of yourself around me."

"You're different," Harry slid his hands up and down her sides.

"How?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

Harry smirked at her, "I'm not falling for that again. I'll say something nice and you'll tease me about my awful romantic sentiments."

Ginny pouted, "So quick to judge me, you won't even give me a chance to prove you wrong."

Harry chuckled, "Alright, you're different, Weasley, in part because I've known you for years."

He ran his lips along her jawline and smirked when she shivered, "In part because you are the one person whom I feel completely at ease with."

His lips lingered on the spot behind her ear that made her melt into him with a quiet moan, "In part because you pull me up short when I'm being an arse."

And his lips traced down her cheek to the corner of her lips before he whispered, "But mostly, you're different because you're the one I think of first."

Ginny pushed him back against the headboard and kissed him soundly. Harry moved a hand into her hair while the other gripped her side and moaned as Ginny's hands roamed his chest.

Ginny pulled back just slightly and smirked against his lips, "That was so sappy."

"You obviously liked it," Harry's voice was low and gruff and before Ginny could respond he pulled her lips back into his.

If they hadn't been snogging, they might have heard the sounds approaching the door. The sounds of footsteps, giggles, and sighs. But as the young couple was completely lost in each other, there was no warning for when Ron and Hermione practically fell into the dorm in a mess of hands and kisses.

"Merlin, Ron!" Ginny swore, "Ever heard of knocking?"

Ron sputtered, "This is my bloody dorm!"

Harry and Hermione shared a long-suffering look before Harry tipped his head.

"Gin, let's go see if we can track down Dean and Gracie. We can talk to them about these maneuvers you want to do."

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she stared at Ron a moment longer before her eyes flickered to Hermione and she sighed. "That's not the worst idea." She admitted begrudgingly.

Hermione looked like she could kiss her and Ginny laughed in spite of herself.

"We need to work out some sort of system," she shook her head but smiled. " _After_ the two of you are finished eating each other's faces."

"Absolutely!" Hermione shook her head enthusiastically. "I'll write up a times table for us!"

Ron groaned, "Thanks for that." He shot Ginny a look but she smiled sweetly at him.

"Anytime, dearest brother," and she scooped up her notes before Harry took her hand and they started for the common room.

Harry chuckled and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, "You're conniving you know?"

"Of course," she smirked up at him, "How do you think I survived all those older brothers?"

"Good point," Harry paused as he spotted Dean and Seamus near the fireplace. He pulled the map out of his pocket and found Grace in her dorm.

"Would you grab Gracie and then we can pull Dean away from Seamus and go over all this before practice. It'll give you more time to work on the flying at practice rather than the explanation."

Ginny pushed up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek before nodding.

Harry sat in awe as Ginny walked Dean and Grace through her ideas, pointing out how it played to their strengths both individually and as a chaser trio. She was in charge, but the way she talked with them, getting their input and ideas and adjusting when good suggestions were made was not just brilliant but an example for him on how to be a good captain. They spent the better part of an hour hammering it all out, but once they were done, the three chasers were ready to jump right in at practice.

As Dean and Grace went back to their friends, Harry pulled the map back out.

"Are you looking for Jimmy and Ritchie?" Ginny asked peering over the map.

Harry shook his head before closing the map and taking her hand, pulling her through the portrait hole.

"I was looking for a secluded empty space." He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Oh really?" Ginny smirked up at him, but her voice was breathless.

Harry spun her around behind a tapestry and pressed her into the wall, kissing her roughly.

"What could possibly have you this worked up?" Ginny laughed as he moved his lips to her neck.

"You," he kissed up her neck to behind her ear and Ginny felt her back start to give way. "And your Quidditch captain skills," Harry chuckled as Ginny gave a quiet moan.

"Resigning, Captain?" She sighed out in a whisper as her fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

"Nah," Harry smirked against her neck before kissing his way to her lips again. "But I know whom McGonagall needs to pick for next year."

Ginny caught his lips again and Harry made a mental note to tell Hermione she and Ron owed him and Gin the dorm next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday is going to be an absolutely INSANE day for me, so your update comes on Friday this week. We'll go back to Saturdays next week. ;)

Ten points, they beat Hufflepuff by ten points. If Ginny hadn't come up with the new maneuvers it would have been a loss. Harry punched the wall in the locker room, not caring for how his knuckles stung. It was his fault. He'd become so preoccupied with making sure the team improved that he forgot about training for himself. His skills had started to slip, and the reality didn't hit him until he was playing in front of every damned scout interested in him.

"Harry James Potter, you'd best be dressed because I'm coming in."

Harry looked towards the door just in time to see his mother walk in.

"Well, I'm impressed; I would have thought that you'd have broken your hand or the wall by now. I had to patch your father up after he lost to Slytherin our seventh year." She surveyed the room. "You obviously have a bit of me in you; James had up turned all the benches by the time I made it in here back then. He also had ripped off a few items of clothing, but you've not even thought of the showers."

Harry ran a hand in his hair and grunted. "I'm not trying to be rude, but what do you need Mum?"

Lily eyed him dangerously before taking a deep breath and sitting down on a bench, patting the space next to her.

Harry bit back his huff and just stopped his eyes from rolling before throwing himself onto the bench.

"Better," Lily smiled and brought her arm around his shoulders. "Now then, and correct me as we go along, but I believe that you're upset at yourself. You feel you should have had a huge lead against Hufflepuff, and that you didn't because you didn't get to the Snitch fast enough."

Harry hung his head, slouching down to rest his elbows on his knees, "And it's my fault that I didn't. I got so wound up with getting the team in better shape and playing well that I completely forgot to train my seeker skills and then I went out and played like a second. rate. fool!"

"Ah," Lily nodded, "So you're also embarrassed."

It was weird, having his mum layout all his feelings on the table like this, and Harry wasn't quite sure what the point was, but a small part of him had to admit it sort of helped.

"Yeah, I guess," he scuffed the floor.

"Which is why you sent the team away; so you wouldn't need to be embarrassed in front of them."

Harry shot up, "How do you know I sent the team away?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Harry, darling, your younger sister is on the team, and she's friends with your girlfriend who is also on the team. They came to find your dad and me after you told the team to pack up and go celebrate."

Harry sighed and slouched again, "Hey, I put on a good face for all of them."

His mum's laughter echoed off the walls, "Oh I'm sure you tried, and you may have fooled the boys, but Gracie and Ginny saw right through you."

"So why are you here, Mum?" Harry didn't particularly appreciate being laughed at by his mother.

Lily' eyes softened and she wrapped her arms around Harry. "Darling, I commend your desire to improve, to be better, but those scouts, they want a team player on their reserve. They don't want someone who's going to mope about and beat themselves up, they want someone who will take charge and fix mistakes and plow ahead. So pull yourself up off the floor, take a hard look at what you need to improve, and then focus on the improvement and not the self-bashing."

It was quiet while Lily let her words wash over her son. Harry hadn't thought about it, but the scouts would be back for their match against Ravenclaw. They'd have to be because they couldn't make decisions off of one match. And, well his team had won, that must have counted for something. As much as Harry hated to admit it, his mum was probably right. The scouts would want to see what he did from here, and he'd already wasted the last three-quarters of an hour whining instead of planning.

"Is Dad still here?" Harry finally spoke and smiled over at his mum. "I want to come up with some drills for me to do to help make sure this doesn't happen next time."

Lily hugged him tight and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "He's waiting outside. Come on then, let's fetch him."

They stood and Lily had to drop her arm down from his shoulders for how much taller Harry was. She linked her arm through his instead and started for the door.

"Hey, Mum," Harry looked down and smiled, "Thanks."

"Of course, dear," Lily patted his cheek with her free hand and her eyes shown as she smiled back at him. "This is what mums are for."

When they came out into the cold March air, James was standing with Gracie and Ginny near the doors.

"Are you done being a prat?" Ginny smirked at him.

Harry fisted his hand in his hair and felt his face warm, "Right, sorry about that, and yeah, I'm better, thanks to Mum."

Lily smiled and gave his arm a squeeze. "James, Harry needs some drills to help his Seeking."

"You got it, mate," James clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll send you an owl tomorrow with some of the drills I made my Seekers do. You'll be honed and ready for May's match."

"Ravenclaw won't know what hit them!" Gracie whooped and threw her fist in the air.

"Now then," Lily hugged Harry before stepping away and letting James hug him as well. "Take these two lovely ladies up to the common room and celebrate your win today!"

Ginny stepped up next to him and slipped her hand into his, giving it a squeeze, "Everyone's waiting for you, Captain."

"Go on," his dad winked at him as he pulled his mum towards the castle gate. "We'll see you for Easter hols."

The three teens headed towards the common room. As they entered the castle Ginny pulled Harry back.

"You're sure you're alright?"

Harry pulled her into him and kissed her, "Yeah, I'm good. Mum told me I needed to show the scouts what happens from here."

"And what happens from here, Potter?" Ginny sighed into his mouth.

"We kick Ravenclaw's trash," Harry smirked as Ginny's hands found his hair and tightened their grip.

"Oi!" Gracie called out, "Lovebirds! Save it for your dorms!"

The couple laughed before pulling apart and walking hand in hand to the common room, where the celebration was already well underway.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and his dad had spent the last few days spinning through the air in the field near Godric's Hollow. It had more or less become the Quidditch field over the years and for Easter hols, Harry decided it was his home. He and James got up early and flew hard all morning, running Harry through every routine James could come up with and a few they invented on the fly. They'd return for breakfast and then Harry would pack a lunch and be right back to it while James worked. He wouldn't return home till dinner. One day Grace came out with him which had been a lot more fun than Harry had expected it to be. But he was most excited for today.

Harry waited by the fireplace in the dark, checking his watch every 30 seconds. He'd offered to pick her up but Ginny had told him the Floo was just as easy. What Harry wasn't sure she understood was that he'd be too excited to sleep later in the first place and he might as well make himself useful. But Ginny had kissed him in the middle of that discussion and he'd forgotten all about it.

Minx.

Finally, the grate glowed green and Harry nearly fell over himself getting off the couch.

"Alright there, Harry?" Ginny smirked at him as he just managed to catch himself.

He smirked, "Fine, you?"

She laughed quietly and set her broom against the couch. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

"Amazing, now," she smiled when she pulled back and then laughed as Harry recaptured her lips.

"What about now?" He smirked down at her and Ginny gave him a shove.

"I thought we were practicing Quidditch today, Captain."

"Of course," Harry ran his lips up to her ear. "I'm taking my girlfriend to an abandoned field, alone, for an entire day, to practice Quidditch."

Ginny laughed and pushed him away, grabbing her broom and smirking at him.

"You said it, Captain." Then she winked and started for the door.

Harry took all of a heartbeat to catch up with her.

"Fancy a warm up, Potter?" She chuckled as he quietly closed the front door. The sun was just starting to bathe the horizon and Harry was taken aback for a moment at how Ginny seemed to be pulling the sun higher with her smile.

"What did you have in mind?" He finally responded when Ginny's smile broke to laugh at him.

"The field is just down the end of that lane right? About a half mile isn't it?" She threw her broom over her shoulder.

Harry nodded and balanced his Firebolt on his trainer. "Yep, a left at that third lane and then a half mile or so down it. The field is on the right."

"Race you," and she was gone in a streak of red hair.

Minx.

Harry threw his broom and the ball case over his shoulder and took off after her. It didn't take long to catch up with her, but Harry bided his time. He kept pace until they were at the field before slipping his wand out and levitating their brooms, then tackling Ginny into the meadow.

"Cheating!" Ginny shrieked as Harry pulled her down with him.

"Hardly," Harry laughed. "I know you can run faster than that. You weren't even trying after you turned the corner."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Neither were you."

"I just wanted to spend time with my girlfriend," he teased. "I would have gone faster if you had been going faster."

"Sure, because you'd have been able to keep up." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You didn't give me a chance to try, so I'm going to say that's ground to stand on for arguing I would." Harry laughed as Ginny pushed him up off her and pulled her broom back into her hand.

"Fancy a seeker match?" Ginny smirked at him.

"Really?" Harry hadn't ever considered the thought.

"What better way to train up than actually have to fight someone for the snitch?" She pulled the ball case into her hand. "I did win the cup last year while you sat in detention, after all, so I think you'll at least have to earn this."

She was a genius! Why had he not thought of it before? And it would give him the best kind of practice short of playing a match! He stood and grabbed his broom before opening the ball case.

"You're on, Weasley," and he set the training Snitch free.

They spent the morning fighting for the Snitch, diving, and spinning, trying to shake the other as they dove and feigned in their determination to catch the Snitch.

Harry cried out in victory as he snatched the snitch out from under Ginny's hands and flew back around, pulling his broom up next to hers. Her pout was short lived as Harry kissed her, hoping him breaking their tie wouldn't seem so bad.

He pulled back to make a comment on it when applause sounded from below them.

"Did you invite someone?" Ginny looked down confused.

Harry shook his head, "No, but someone's been watching us."

His confusion only increased when he landed and didn't recognize the small group that had been watching them.

"Can we help you?" He felt a bit intimidated as they walked up to him.

"Harry Potter?" One man stuck out his hand and Harry tentatively reached out before shaking his hand.

"Yes."

"I'm Chad from the Wigtown Wanders."

Another man took his hand, "Sam from the Appleby Arrows."

"I'm Desmond," another man shook his hand, "Caerphilly Catapults."

"Tina," a woman to his hand next, "Ballycastle Bats."

Harry turned to the last person who looked slightly familiar, "You're from Puddlemere United." He shook her hand and she smiled warmly.

"That's right and it's wonderful to finally meet you, Harry. I'm Lydia."

"We were enjoying your show," Chad chuckled. "We'd all shown up to see if you'd be willing to do some flying for us, but your dad told us you'd beat us to the idea."

Harry smiled and fisted his hand in his hair.

"Just want to make sure we're ready for Ravenclaw," he foundered. What was he supposed to say?!?

"A seeker match was smart," Tina chimed in.

"It was Gin's idea," Harry smiled. He could talk about Ginny, that was easy. "She was our back up last year. I landed detention before our last match and she won the cup for the team."

"You're the lead chaser, right?" Desmond asked.

Ginny nodded and smiled.

"Those maneuvers you three pulled off last game we're very impressive." Desmond shook her hand. "You know we're looking for a couple more reserve chasers."

Ginny beamed, "I have one more year at Hogwarts."

Desmond shrugged, "I didn't say we needed to fill the position this season."

Ginny looked like she might float away.

"Would you be willing to run through a few drills for us?" Chad asked. "We'd be happy to take you to breakfast somewhere afterward."

Harry breathed a bit easier. Flying, that he could do, "Sure thing," he jumped on his broom.

The flying was where he felt comfortable. Flying was where he knew he could function. Talking was not so easy.

But later, as Harry sat with Ginny in the restaurant Chad and the other scouts picked out, he realized how good Ginny was at the talking.  She didn't have any problems holding a conversation with the scouts, and because she was talking, he felt more comfortable talking as well.  He made a mental note to keep her around as much as possible whenever he needed to talk to the scouts.

Quidditch was exhilarating, but Quidditch with Ginny, that felt right.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry felt better about the Ravenclaw game than he had about either two games leading up to it. The practice before the game there were scouts from every team looking into him. And while he felt incredibly nervous about the whole thing, the team seemed to throw themselves into showing how good of a captain he was. He'd felt a level of gratitude for them he'd never felt before. He treated everyone to a butterbeer the next day, courtesy of the Hogwarts House Elves. 

But as the game started, it was obvious Ravenclaw came to play. Thankfully Ginny's idea for a seeker battle over Easter hols had turned into a weekly training for him, usually after practice. Ravenclaw's seeker never knew what hit him.

Harry took him for a ride, giving Ginny, Gracie, and Dean time to build up the score. Ravenclaw's chasers were good though, and it took a good two hours before the lead was where Harry wanted it. But once it was, Harry pushed it into high gear. He'd been pacing himself, but the Ravenclaw seeker had been forced to go all out every time Harry so much as moved. So when Harry let loose in his search for the Snitch, Ravenclaw's seeker was already worn down.

Fifteen minutes was all it took and Harry pulled forward to catch the Snitch, leaving Ravenclaw's seeker in the dust.

The crowd exploded in applause and Harry whooped in excitement as he sought out one person in particular. When his eyes found her banner of red hair flying behind her, Harry flew up beside her and kissed Ginny soundly.

"Tradition, right?" He murmured against her lips.

Ginny laughed as she balanced on her broom. "I like it at the game as opposed to after and in the Common Room better that's for sure."

And then their team was around them and Harry and Ginny pulled away to celebrate their win of the Quidditch House Cup! Harry told them all that there'd be no post game meeting in the locker room, and the celebration started now.  It took a while for them to all make it back down to the ground and congratulate the Ravenclaw team. Then they were swarmed by Gryffindor House and family and friends congratulating them and cheering their win. Harry honestly forgot that the scouts had been there at all. At least until he finally walked out of the stadium with Ginny and his parents.

Every scout stood in line to shake his hand, and Harry suddenly felt nervous the same way he had that morning before the game started.

"Great match today, Harry!"

"You played magnificently, Harry! Exactly the kind of talent we're looking for!"

"Expect to hear from us by the time your exams are over."

"We can help you turn the talent you have into a professional force to be reckoned with."

"I've never seen the kind of talent you have in someone your age. It's remarkable, your potential!"

"You were born to play professionally!"

"Harry that was superb! You and Ginny are a force, that's for sure." Desmond shook his hand, and then Ginny's.

Harry smiled. He liked that Desmond acknowledged Ginny as well. She led the chasers through to get the lead, and she'd helped him get to the point where he could run Ravenclaw's seeker ragged without tiring himself out. In Harry's mind, they wouldn't have won if it hadn't been for Ginny.

"Well," Lily laughed, "that's the longest it's ever taken anyone to make their way out of the pitch I think."

"Now you know that's not true, love." James kissed her cheek and a light blush covered Lily's face.

"Dad!" Harry groaned, but Ginny laughed.

"Alright, kids," James wrapped the two in a one arm hug, "This is where we leave you. Study hard, do well on your exams, and don’t do anything I wouldn't do."

Harry laughed, "Love you too, Dad."

Lily pulled him into a hug, "We love you, and we're so proud of you! We'll see you after exams."

She hugged Ginny before taking James' arms and they left for the gates.

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and kissed her again, "This has been...insane..."

"It's amazing, Harry!" Ginny kissed him again.

"You're amazing!" Harry slid his hand around her waist, "We should get to the celebration." He murmured against her lips.

Ginny kissed him without reservation and Harry laughed against her, "I meant the House celebration."

Ginny laughed and pulled him in for one more kiss before grabbing his hand.

"As you wish, Captain."

Harry pulled her closer as they started towards the castle.

"Do you know whom you want to sign with, assuming everyone gives you an offer?" Ginny asked.

Harry sighed and fisted his free hand in his hair, "I don't know, Gin. I mean I never thought I'd actually get to play professionally in the first place."

Ginny leaned her head into his shoulder, "Lacking so much self-assurance," she tutted, "but honestly that's part of what I find so appealing about you."

Harry gave her hand a playful tug and smiled. Then a thought occurred to him. "What do you think about Desmond?"

"From the Catapults? He seems nice and he doesn't come off as too flattering or too critical of you. He seems reasonably straight-laced like he isn't going to feed you something that's not true."

Harry nodded, "They're working their way up the ranks this season. Their new coaches seem to be making the difference."

"So you're leaning towards the Catapults?" She asked as they jumped the steps before the staircase moved them to the far side of the corridor.

"I'm not sure, Gin. I also feel like I owe it to Wood to join Puddlemere if they offer because he's the one who got this all going in the first place." Harry huffed as the frustration he'd been pushing away with the need to be training started to boil back to the surface.

"I doubt that Wood would take it as an insult if you turned down Puddlemere." Ginny tried to soothe him.

"Quidditch is life for Wood, I could definitely see him feeling betrayed if I didn't choose his team." Harry pushed his hand through his hair.

"Hey," Ginny stopped them. "If Oliver really wanted you to pick Puddlemere that badly, don't you think he'd have shown up more? He came to our first game Harry, but nothing after that. Have you even heard from him since then?"

"Well, no," Harry admitted.

"You know what I think, I think he just knew you had what it takes to be a pro player and so he pushed Puddlemere to scout you knowing that since they're in the top five for this season the rest of the teams looking for reserve Seekers would take notice and follow suit." Ginny stared up with her blazing look and Harry had no choice but to kiss her.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Ginny smirked against him.

"That I was being a prat," Harry backed them into a wall.

"There was more to it than that," she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"That was the important part," Harry pressed into her.

Harry was perfectly content to remain there in the corridor with Ginny until a voice sounded near them.

"Wonderful match today, Mr. Potter!" Harry barely bit back his groan as Professor Slughorn approached them.

"Thanks, Professor," Harry sighed as he pulled away from Ginny.

"I always knew your father would have fared well as a professional player. Shame the war didn't give him that chance, but he's a right hero for it."

Harry managed not to roll his eyes, though with extreme effort. The only thing Professor Slughorn ever saw in Harry's dad was a chance to get closer to Grandpa Potter. "Dad's glad that things can be different for me."

Slughorn clasped Harry on the shoulder, "I imagine I'm keeping you from the festivities in your Common Room. Come along then, I'll walk with you to your portrait."

Ginny made to look like she was hanging by a noose as soon as Slughorn turned his back and Harry chuckled at her before grabbing her hand.

"I do hope now with Quidditch over the two of you will have a chance to come to my end of year Slug Club party."

Harry panicked; he'd forgotten that was how they'd got out of these awful meetings since the beginning of the year. Ginny, as always, came to his rescue.

"We're working very hard on preparing for exams, Professor. Especially, Harry with NEWTS and all that goes into them."

Professor Slughorn tutted, "Yes it's very important to do well on exams but a bit of fun is also required or one will burn out."

"We'll do our best, Professor," Harry commented as the Fat Lady's portrait came into sight. He didn't think he'd ever been so grateful to see her.

Ginny opened the portrait and began climbing in, "Goodbye, Professor," she called as she disappeared.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Harry nodded as he climbed in, not waiting to hear his reply.

As he climbed in the whole room cheered and Harry was suddenly hoisted into the air.

"Speech!" Yelled Dennis Creevey, who was sitting rather close to Gracie. But before Harry could think too hard about that, the crowd of students joined in with shouting.

"Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!"

Harry turned bright red as Ron pushed him up onto a table.

"Er," it quieted down a bit as Harry floundered. "Thanks, everyone, really, I, er, I'm no good at speeches..."

"We can tell!" Seamus laughed and Harry suddenly felt a bit better, like he and the lads were simply going on about their favorite teams and how the last season had gone.

"Right," Harry chuckled, "so, I'll make this short. It was the team that won, not me, and it was your support that helped get us there. So here's to Gryffindor!" The common room exploded in shouts of Gryffindor and Harry couldn't wipe the smile off his face as his house celebrated their win.

He spotted Ginny in the crowd and she smiled up at him. Harry decided that he'd pay Hermione ten Galleons to make sure he and Gin got the dorm today. Later he was grateful Hermione settled on a box of sugar quills, but as he pulled Ginny upstairs, he would have given Hermione a hundred Galleons for the privacy they finally found.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter today, but I couldn't bring myself to change anything.

It was a strange feeling, being done with Hogwarts. Harry stared out over the lake as Ginny rested against him, his back pressed into the tree trunk behind him. He turned to look at the castle and sighed. This had been his second home. This had been where so much of his life had happened. This was where he'd made his best friends. This is where he had decided on his career path. And in just three short days, this would be the place to send him out into the world. Hogwarts had taught him everything it could, and he had excelled. Uncle Moony even told him that when he retired from playing Quidditch he was going to recruit him to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. "If there were a grade above an O you would have earned it." Hogwarts had given him everything it could, and now he had to grow up.

It wasn't as though the next steps were going to be easy either. It wasn't as though this transition into adulthood was going to feel seamless. Nothing was certain with his career as a Quidditch player. Nothing had been hammered out as to what he would do if no one offered to have him on the reserve teams. Nothing was certain about how his relationships from school would continue, and that brought him the most anxiety. Harry had spent the last seven years seeing his friends on a daily basis, he wasn't sure he was ready to leave everyone behind, especially Ginny.

There hadn't been a single day at Hogwarts since they started the school year that Harry and Ginny had spent apart. This summer would mark the end of that, and Harry had no idea how to handle it. He had grown so accustomed to her presence, to her input, to her being the one to pull him up short. He wasn't rightly sure how to handle being without her. It wasn't as though he begrudged her for being younger than him, or having her final year at Hogwarts and a chance at being the best Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, period. He was excited for her, but he couldn't shake the melancholy that seemed to hang over him like a small rain cloud, slowly soaking through his clothes with its constant drizzle.

"Deep thoughts?" Ginny turned to look up at him.

Harry nodded and pulled her closer.

"Care to share?" Ginny shifted so her black was flat against his chest.

Harry took a deep breath, "I know this sounds ridiculous, but I'm just sad to be leaving you."

Ginny laughed and Harry gave her a strange stare.

"The way you worded that," she laughed, "made it sound like you were breaking up with me!"

Harry felt his face turn as red as her hair, "NO!" He panicked, "That isn't what I was trying to say at all!"

"Calm down," Ginny wiped a tear from her eye, "I know you're not breaking up with me, I know what you mean." She placed a light kiss on his cheek, "But it was too funny not to laugh at you for it."

Harry chuckled in spite of his embarrassment, "I suppose it was."

"And I know how you feel Harry," Ginny sobered and laid her head against his chest. "I'm not looking forward to having to spend the entire school year without you. You'll have whatever Quidditch team you choose and I'll be doing NEWTS and it just seems like we're not going to ever see each other."

"I'll be at every Hogsmeade weekend and Quidditch match that I can," Harry ran his hand into her hair and tried to keep the melancholy from completely overpowering him.

"And I'll come home for Christmas and Easter hols," Ginny sighed and snuggled into Harry's chest.

"We'll write too," Harry added as he watched a flock of birds fly overhead.

"This is going to be hard isn't it?" Ginny asked after a moment of quiet.

"I think so," Harry murmured. "I supposed if it wasn't hard than it wouldn't mean anything, at least that's the sort of thing my mum usually says."

"My mum too," Ginny nodded. "She says things like that and then she talks about the war."

Harry nodded, "Did you know, that for a while in that war, Voldemort thought I was the key to his defeat?"

Ginny laughed, "Really? But Regulus Black was who defeated him, with help from your Uncle Sirius and Aunt Marlene."

Harry nodded, "Dumbledore heard some sort of prophecy and it was either me or Neville Longbottom that the prophecy was referring to."

"Neville?" Ginny looked up at him, "That would have been a right nightmare for Voldemort! Both his parents are Aurors! Can you imagine?!"

Harry chuckled, "Neville definitely has a scary side, but I think that's why he likes plants so much, they don't give him cause to be scary. Anyway, Voldemort decided it was me because I'm a half-blood - I guess he was too - and Neville is a pureblood. Mum said they had Uncle Sirius be their Secret Keeper and they went into hiding until Uncle Regulus killed the idiot."

Harry was quiet a moment before taking a deep breath and starting again. "I can't imagine that was easy for Dad, to be locked up like that, or for Mum to deal with Dad while he was locked up and having a little baby at the same time. By this point all my grandparents were dead and it was just the three of us, but I don't remember any of it. I just," he ran a hand into his hair, "it wasn't easy, but Mum and Dad always say that to have the family and the life they have now, they'd do it again in a heartbeat. What they got out of that sacrifice, that nightmare of fighting for their lives and their family, is worth enough to them that they'd fight all over again." Harry paused, "I guess I'm rambling a bit."

Ginny shook her head, "Keep going."

"I guess what I'm trying to get at, is I know it's going to be hard, that this is probably going to give both of us some pretty awful days, but, but if it means that we make it through this, if we get to be together, then I'll do this a million time over if I have to."

Ginny pushed up and kissed him briefly before pulling back, "Me too." She smiled up at him.

Harry brushed her hair behind her ear, "I love you." He whispered and his heart soared at how her smile lit up her face.

"I love you too, Harry." Ginny's eyes bore into his and Harry had to remember how to breathe. He kissed her again and lost himself in this small creature before him, this woman, whom Harry knew that if things had been different and he had been the Chosen One, he would have died for her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of plot, with a bit of fluff. But I suppose the plot is what holds the fluff up, right? Enjoy this long chapter, my friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had something come up tomorrow, so you're getting the updates a few hours early! Yay!
> 
> (For those reading Anonymity, part two will be up soon, it's just taking me a while to get it written, but it's coming!)

They came within three days, all the offers and the one team that told him they wouldn't have a spot for him.

"Well, I wonder how Wood felt about that…" James read the letter over Lily's shoulder after Harry handed it over.

"I don't know but it honestly makes me feel a bit better." Harry looked at all the other offers they had laid out on the table. "If Puddlemere offered I was sure Wood was going to take mortal offense if I didn't accept."

"I think you ought to throw out the Arrows and the Wanderers," James picked up those letters. "They're offering the least in pay with the longest commitment times."

Harry nodded. He already knew whom he wanted, but his parents were meticulous this way, especially his dad, and it was more fun to play along than fight then about it anyway.

"Right, and while the Falcons and Magpies have better pay, I don't like the idea of being locked in for five years." Harry pulled those and letters off the table and handed them to James.

"The Kestrels offer is only for one season, which smells fishy to me. They've had their eye on Bangers reserve seeker and his contract is up next year. I'd throw that one out too." James picked it up and Harry nodded his agreement.

"Which leaves you, Harry," Lily pulled the last two in front of them, "with the Caerphilly Catapults and the Ballycastle Bats."

"Their offers are about the same when you take into account that Caerphilly provides housing and Ballycastle doesn't. And they're both for three-year contracts. That's a good number, gives you time to get a chance to play in real games but not too long that you're stuck on a reserve team for the majority of your career."

Harry nodded, "I want to go to Caerphilly." He picked up the offer from them and started reading over it again.

"You're sure?" Lily asked surprised.

"Definitely," Harry smiled, "Desmond was the only scout who made comments about how the team played and not just me. I can't win games without a team, and I feel like Desmond understood that. If their scout is focused on the team, then I'd bet the coaches are too, and that they work to create the same attitude on their team that I wanted for Gryffindor these past two seasons."

James whooped in the air, "Congratulations, son!" He wrapped Harry in a hug and laughed as he nearly topped Harry's chair over in the process.

"Thanks, Dad," Harry laughed and righted his glasses.

"I'm proud of you, darling!" Lily hugged him next. "I'll grab you some parchment. We'll draft out your responses to all of them and then you can run over to the Weasley's and let Ginny and Ron know."

Harry's heart fell a half step, and it must have shown on his face because his mum laughed at him.

"If you get the work done first you'll be able to stay with her for the rest of the day." Lily patted his cheek, "You're also welcome to bring her back here if Molly can spare her youngest and only daughter."

"Someone say my name?" Gracie walked into the kitchen.

"The other youngest and only daughter in the family," James chuckled, "but don't fret Gracie, your old dad still loves you best."

Gracie laughed and walked over to hug James. "So who'd you pick and when are you telling Ginny?"

"The Catapults, and as soon as I get these responses done I'm going to pop over to the Burrow." Harry chuckled as his mum summoned the parchment and pens.

"Desmond!" Gracie's face lit up, "I liked Desmond! He was crazy about some of our chaser maneuvers!"

Harry nodded as he began drafting out a response to copy for all the teams he was turning down. "That's part of why I chose the Catapults; I'm hoping the team as a whole feels the same way about the game as he does."

Suddenly, Harry was knocked back in his chair as his little sister hugged him. "If you ever repeat this I'll deny it, but you're an amazing big brother, Harry and I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Gracie," Harry smiled as he hugged her back. "You aren't so bad yourself."

It took the better part of half an hour to get the offers responded to, but Harry had to admit his mum was right, knowing that nothing else was going to be in his way for the rest of the day made him feel much more at ease as he Apparated to the Burrow.

Apparently, Ginny had been waiting for him, because as soon as he found his barring, he was knocked clean on his back and his lips were captured by a soft pair that he had memorized every part of.

"Who did you pick?" Ginny pulled back a fraction and Harry grinned up at her.

"Catapults," he pulled her back down to him and Ginny squealed with excitement against his lips.

"I'm so excited for you!" She tried to speak at the same time as kissing him, and the effect made Harry burst out laughing.

"Thanks, Gin," he moved one of his hands from her waist to her face and pulled her back down to him.

They were quite content to lay in the sunlight, lips gravitating to the other's, her body over his, but Harry had to keep reminding himself that there were six older brothers and two parents that could walk out of the Burrow at any point. He apparently didn't take his reminders seriously enough though.

"Oi!" Ron yelled from the door. "Let the man of the ground Ginny!"

Ginny groaned and placed one last heated kiss on Harry's lips before pulling away and helping Harry to stand. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist as she led them to Ron and Hello standing in the doorway.

"When did you stop snogging?" Ginny retorted. "I thought I'd have at least a full hour before I'd have to deal with you interrupting."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Ron rolled his eyes. "Hey, Harry!" Ron turned and his excitement was evident in his face. "So who needs to be my second favorite team?"

"Catapults," Harry chuckled.

"That's so wonderful, Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around his neck and Harry used his free arm to hug her back.

"Yeah, I'll feel bad when the Cannons blow you out of the water, but as long as you're far enough behind I can cheer you on, mate," Ron smirked as Hermione released Harry.

"Red has always fared me better than orange, and I'll be sure to try and spot you from the reserve team seats. It'll make me all nostalgic to see you screaming at your team while they lose." Harry laughed at the eye roll he earned from Ron.

"Is that Harry?" A familiar voice called from the kitchen.

"It's his imposter," Harry called out, "there are eight or so of me flying around currently."

Mrs. Weasley came to the front door laughing and wrapped Harry in a hug. "Come in, come in, I just pulled some bread from the oven. We'll pull some jam out and you can all fill me in on your big news!"

Harry turned to Hermione, "Did you get the position then?"

She winked at him, "Let's all sit down and we can announce our big news."

Ginny laughed and pulled Harry down next to her, "You're born for politics, Hermione. You never miss a chance at a good reveal."

"Alright, alright," Mrs. Weasley guided the bread and jam over to them with her wand, "Hermione you first."

Hermione beamed, "I'm going to be the undersecretary to the Magical Creatures' Rights Non-Profit's head. She was really impressed with my work for house elves and she thinks I can make a difference!"

"Of course you will," Ron kissed her cheek, "anyone who says differently is an idiot."

Hermione turned red at Ron's words and Harry smirked but Ginny and Molly didn't even bother to hide their laughter.

"You two are sickening you know?" Ginny teased.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I'm not the one tackling my significant other to the ground the minute I see them and snogging them in the front garden."

"There are worse ways to be greeted," Harry chuckled and pulled Ginny close.

"Well, done, Hermione! Alright, Harry," Molly turned to him after giving Ginny a warning eye, "what team did you pick?"

"I'll be signing with the Caerphilly Catapults," Harry smiled at her. It still felt sort of surreal to think about it. He was on track to be a full-fledged Professional Quidditch player, he'd dreamed about this certainly, but he never let himself really think it would happen.

"Congratulations!" Molly beamed at him. Then she turned to Ron, "Have you told them your big news yet?"

"You have news?" Hermione turned on him. "You told me you hadn't really been looking into anything!"

Ron chuckled, "Well, that was true. I hadn't been looking at anything because I've had this job lined up since last year."

Hermione eyed Ron suspiciously. "What are you going to be doing?"

"You have the honor of looking at the new Head of Testing and Development for Weasley's Wizards Wheezes." Ron beamed and Harry couldn't think of a better job for his best friend.

"That's bloody brilliant, Ron!" Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "You'll do great!"

"This is a real thing, right?" Hermione asked with concern. "Fred and George aren't just paying you to test all their awful things, are they?"

Ron shook his head, "No, though we do hire people for that. You'd be surprised how many people are willing to get paid to be the test subjects on our developing products. And," he held his hand up as Hermione started to object, "We have four of the best healers money can hire on our staff for when we do the testing so no one gets hurt."

Hermione's look softened and she leaned in to kiss Ron, "I'm so happy for you!"

Harry laughed at the retching sound Ginny made which earned both him and Ginny eye rolls from the other three people at the table.

"Mum," Ginny turned to Molly, "can I go to Harry's?"

"Sure dear, just be home for supper."

Ginny stood and kissed her mum while Harry pulled his best mates into a hug.

"We'll see you soon, I'm sure," Hermione smiled as Harry pulled Ginny back to him.

"Especially once school starts," Ron winked at him and Harry chuckled; he wasn't looking forward to the school year away from Ginny, but he was grateful for friends like Ron and Hermione to help him through it.

Harry was looking forward to an afternoon with Ginny in the back garden of his parents' home and after greeting his family they managed a full fifteen minutes before his plans changed.

"Harry," Lily called from the window, "you have visitors!"

Harry groaned as Ginny pulled him to standing, "We're not catching a break today, are we?"

Ginny laughed at him, "We still have almost a full two months left of summer, there will be plenty of breaks to be had before I head back to Hogwarts."

"I don't know if there are ever enough opportunities where time with you is concerned, Gin." Harry nuzzled her neck before she pulled him towards the house.

"Well aren't you just the nicest boy to say so," she teased him.

Harry was about to retort when they walked in and saw Desmond sitting at his kitchen table with two other men, one of them he recognized.

"You're Alex Kering!" Harry stood dumbfounded.

Alex chuckled, "And you're my new reserve."

Ginny gave Harry a bit of a push and Harry forced himself to remember how to walk, "I, I, yeah," unfortunately not how to speak.

Desmond chuckled, "Harry, this is Alex Kering, our first string Seeker, and this is Gordon Maybry, our Head Coach. We got your owl and thought we'd swing by and offer to take you around your new team headquarters."

Harry looked over at Ginny who smiled encouragingly at him. He didn't really want to head off without her.

Desmond must have been able to read him like a book because Harry heard him chuckle. "Your star chaser is welcome to come along."

Harry smiled sheepishly at Desmond, "That'd be great!"

"I'll let Molly know you're off with the team, Ginny," Lily smiled at the young couple.

"We'll have them back to you before dark," Gordon shook Lily's hand. "I'll bring them back, I was sad to have missed James; I'd love to catch up with him."

"You know my dad?" Harry gawked at his new coach.

Gordon chuckled, "I was your dad's first Quidditch captain at Hogwarts, Harry. I was a seventh year when he was a second year. But I'll tell you this, you seemed to inherit everything your dad had and then some."

"I'll take credit for the 'and then some' then," Lily laughed. "I'll tell James to stick around this evening, Gordon. We'll have a drink in the back garden and James can tell you how lucky you are to have our son on your reserve team."

Gordon chuckled, "Some things never change."

Harry felt like he was in a daze for the next several hours. Gordon and Alex ran him through everything that was going to be happening once training started at the end of August. They introduced him to the team healers. They showed him the studio flat that would be his once all the paperwork was finished. They flew him around the training pitch in Caerphilly, showed him and Ginny around the town, went over what his training schedule would look like, and he even got to have some one-on-one training with Alex for a half an hour or so. The time flew and the next thing Harry knew, he was saying goodbye to Desmond and Alex, promising to see them when practice started.

He walked out of the floo with Ginny and Gordon and Harry wasn't surprised to see his dad fidgeting on the couch.

"Gordon!" he jumped up and pulled Harry's coach into a hug. Gordon laughed and rapped James on the back. Harry took his chance to escape then.

"Thank you so much for everything Gordon! I'm really excited to be a part of the team. I'm just going to get Ginny home."

"Of course, Harry! I'll be in touch," Gordon nodded as Harry pulled Ginny out to the front door.

"Smooth, Harry, very smooth," Ginny teased him.

"I'm sorry today ended up being about me, I hadn't meant for it to be." Harry ran a hand into his hair.

"Hey," Ginny soothed as she took his hand, "It's ok to have some days about you."

Harry smiled and pulled her into him as they started down the street.

"What did you and Desmond talk about while I was training with Alex?" Harry asked.

Ginny chuckled, "What else? We talked about Quidditch."

"Gin," Harry rolled his eyes.

Ginny pushed up on tip-toe and kissed his cheek, "You're just so much fun to tease! But if you must know, he wanted to know if I was interested in a Quidditch career as well. He and Gordon were apparently impressed, and they're looking for another reserve chaser the season after I finish Hogwarts. I guess one of your reserve teammates wants to leave at the end of his contract to go design brooms."

Harry's heart leapt in his chest at the thought of Ginny playing on the same team as him. But his heart also knew who Ginny's team was. "Did you tell him you wanted to play for the Harpies?"

Ginny smiled, "Yeah, he was unperturbed, told me that Wales is Wales."

"You'll be brilliant no matter whom you choose to play for, Gin." Harry stopped them at the little playground he used to play at as a child. "Assuming you do want to play professionally I suppose."

"I definitely do," Ginny smiled up at him as she pulled him to the lawn. "I've wanted to play for the Harpies since I was seven."

"You'll blow them away!" Harry kissed her, "And probably kick my trash in the process."

Ginny chuckled as she looked over at the setting sun, "You have about an hour I'd guess before you need to be Apparating me home. Maybe you just found your break."

Harry didn't need to be told twice.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessnweird on FFN wanted to see Harry have some time with the Marauders and I loved the idea so this one is for them. :)

Harry had exhausted himself training with Ginny and after spending a good while saying goodbye for the evening, he chose to take the Floo home rather than exert the effort to Apparate. Upon stumbling from the grate, Harry collapsed in a heap on the sofa and promptly fell asleep.

He had been having a rather lovely dream of playing Quidditch in a professional stadium and cheering Ginny as she scored for their team and then her snogging him senseless when he caught the Snitch and they won the match. The dream was suddenly - and much to the disappointment of one adolescent Quidditch rookie - cut short.

"Up you get," Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and after a moment recognized the voice.

"Let your godson sleep," Harry pulled a decorative pillow over his head.

"None of that now," Sirius pulled the pillow from Harry's grasp and roughly shoved Harry's glasses on his face, which must have fallen off at some point.

"Come on, son," James' voice came from the kitchen. "Gordon sent an owl, your flat is ready and we've decided to make an evening of it."

"Who's we?" Harry hollered back.

"Professor Lupin would like you to know that he is sad to see you go but Uncle Moony is rather glad to be back full time." Remus walked in and chuckled at Harry as he sat bleary-eyed on the sofa.

"Great news and all," Harry yawned, "but I'm not moving out tonight. Sorry to disappoint but I think I'll just go to my bed and pass out again."

"Come on, Harry," Sirius whined. "Show your poor godfather your new life of fame and fortune."

"You're a war hero and both you and Marlene control the entirety of the Black fortune," Harry groaned and put his head back into the sofa cushions.

"Which you are part heir to, you ungrateful godchild." Sirius shoved his arm.

"If I agree to give my share to Grace will you let me sleep?" Harry shut his eyes.

"You wouldn't deny Remus a night away from his screaming baby." Sirius changed tactics, "The man who spent seven years as your teacher and your life as your uncle. You wouldn't be so ungrateful as to not show him all that you've worked for?"

Remus scoffed at Sirius and Harry groaned. "You all hate me, I swear!"

"Enough whining," James gave Harry a shove, "go shower and we'll leave in fifteen minutes."

Harry momentarily considered what would happen if he just crawled into bed and magically locked his room. Then he remembered it was the Marauders who were waiting for him, and that his mother would probably poison him for magically locking his father out of his room, and he prudently decided to avoid his bed.

Fifteen minutes later, the four men were walking out of the grate to lobby of the flat complex that housed the Caerphilly Catapults.

They got his key from the attendant and then took the lift up to the 10th floor. His flat was more of a studio, maybe 300 square feet, a small kitchen up against the wall sandwiched between the little walk-in closet and the bathroom. The rest of the flat was one long room with a folded divider leaning up against the wall near the window, probably there for him to create some privacy for a bedroom.

"I've seen smaller," Sirius chuckled as he looked around the room. "At least it comes with a bed frame." He pointed to the stack of wooden boards near the bathroom.

"I'm sure your mum will help you make it feel like home," Remus commented as he looked out the window and down to the pavement below.

Harry nodded. It felt sort of surreal. He was standing in _his_ flat. This little room was going to be his home. This would be where he lived. He'd make his own meals here. He'd get his post here. He'd have friends over here. He'd be _alone_ here.

He knew it would come, and the majority of him was very excited about it. It felt good to be growing up, moving into the adult world, making his way. But he'd be lying if he didn't admit that there was a small amount of trepidation as well. He'd grown up with a very tight family that had included not just his immediate family but his parents' best friends. Even going to Hogwarts had included Remus. But this, well this was all him.

"You alright, Harry?" James put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulders.

Harry nodded.

"It can be hard," James came to stand next to him, "to make that first step on your own. I remember the first solo mission I did for the war. We needed to confirm a location and I had the best invisibility cloak but you know how tall we are," James smiled fondly at Harry who chuckled. "It was decided that it would be best if I went alone."

"Were you scared?" Harry finally turned to look at his dad.

"I was terrified," James nodded, "but my dad, he told me that it was most important to remember I wasn't really going alone. I may have been by myself for the few hours it took to find the hideout, but I had a whole group of family and friends and fellow soldiers who were with me back at home and headquarters. Even though they weren't with me right then, none of them had abandoned me."

Harry took a deep breath, "Grandad sounds like he was a pretty great guy."

James sighed heavily, "He was my hero."

"How about some dinner?" Remus' quiet voice broke through the melancholy that seemed to fall over the Potters.

Harry smiled, "That sounds brilliant!"

"Your treat, right?" Sirius teased.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Sure, take it out of my inheritance." He smirked at his godfather who shook his head.

"Kids these days!"

The team flat complex was near the edge of Caerphilly, not far from their stadium hidden in the Wernddu Woodland. The attendant had them use the Floo to get nearer to the center of town where they came out in an abandoned shop with boarded-up windows.

"The attendant said there's a side door that opens to a wand's touch," Harry said as he looked around the dusty building.

"Here it is," Remus smiled as he opened the door with his wand. "Looks like we'll come out from this alley and there must be a restaurant or pub nearby because I can smell meat cooking."

Sirius stuck his head out the door and sniffed. "He's right," he grinned at the Potters, "there's definitely something good out there."

James rolled his eyes, "I can't take the two of you anywhere, mangy animals the both of you."

The pair just grinned and walked out into the night. "Following their keen canine noses," Harry had commented to his dad.

Remus and Sirius had been correct in their assumptions, and a half hour later the four men were enjoying steak and chips as they laughed and talked.

"So, tell us about Ginny," Sirius popped a chip in his mouth.

Harry felt his face turn red, "What about Ginny?"

"Well, is there going to be a long distance relationship?" Sirius pressed and Harry groaned at the laughter Sirius pulled from his dad and Remus.

"Yeah, we're planning on it," Harry tried to focus on his steak.

"I have to do my duty as your godfather, Harry," Sirius relentlessly continued. "Is she treating you well? She isn't pressuring you is she?"

"Merlin, Sirius!" Harry glared at him. "Shut up!"

"She's a good catch, Ginny." James came to Harry's rescue. "Your mum and I love her and she's a good balance for you." He leaned back in the booth and gestured to his oldest friends. "Try to avoid all our stupid mistakes and keep her around, yeah?"

"I resent that!" Sirius glared at his best friend. "I happen to think I have plenty of good experience to hand down!"

"Like avoiding the subject for the better part of the year?" Remus scoffed. "You and Marlene were dating for most of our seventh year and neither of you would admit to it!"

"You're one to talk!" Sirius rolled his eyes. "How long did you make both you and my poor cousin suffer before you finally allowed yourselves some happiness?"

"I did not say I was a good example," Remus smirked at Sirius as Harry failed to hide his laughter.

James raised his glass, "To Harry being brighter than us."

Harry chuckled as he brought his glass to the three men he looked up to more than anyone else, "Or at the very least, as lucky as you three."

The four laughed as they drank to the hope that Harry would, one way or the other, be able to keep Ginny around for a long time - the rest of his life if he could manage it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Saturday is booked so you get an early update! Hooray!
> 
> One more thing. I've had so many wonderful people come and ask if I will do an explicit chapter for this story. I'm sorry to disappoint, but that won't be happening. BUT there will be FLUFF abounding through this whole thing and we're about halfway through, so you've got me for a few more months before this little story comes to its close. I'm so floored by how many people are enjoying this and I just want to say thank you for being a part of it with me. You all are wonderful!

 

When the knock came at the door, Harry's smile just about broke his face in half, and he nearly tripped six times trying to get to the door to answer it. He was rewarded with a cheeky grin on a freckled face.

"You passed!" Harry pulled her into him and slanted his lips over hers.

"Oh good," Ginny smirked against him. "I was worried you would fail me."

Harry chuckled, "I think Ron gets all his jokes from you."

"Don't let him tell you otherwise," Ginny laughed. "But you're right; I passed my Apparition test with flying colors."

"I knew you would," Harry ran a hand along Ginny's cheek, "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Well thank you," Ginny beamed up at him. "And if I may be so bold, will you tell me my surprise now?"

"I suppose I could," Harry smirked down at her.

"Please?" She linked her wrists behind his neck and leaned back to look up at him. How Harry had managed to keep her birthday date a surprise he still wasn't sure.

"I could be persuaded, as it is your birthday and all." Harry winked at her and Ginny laughed before pulling him down to her again and kissing him with excitement.

"Persuaded?" She smirked against him and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"What are your thoughts on a date to a Muggle cinema, followed by a stop at my new flat, and finishing up with lunch in Caerphilly?"

"Really?" Ginny's excitement was evident in her smile, but it helped that she was almost bouncing as she looked up at him.

"That's my plan if you're up for it," Harry nodded.

"What are we waiting for?" Ginny grabbed his hand and gave it a tug. "Don't keep your girlfriend waiting on her birthday, really!"

Harry smirked at her before turning on the spot. They appeared exactly where he and his mum had triple checked would be the best place to Apparate to near the cinema they had frequented since he was a child. Across the street from the cinema was a row of shops and the alley behind them was deserted. It was the safest bet for them to not be seen.

"This cannot be the cinema," Ginny looked around the rather filthy alley and smirked at Harry.

"Oh I'm sorry," he poked her side, "I forgot that the Ministry decided to do away with of the statute of secrecy."

"Har har har," Ginny grabbed his hands to still his tickling, "Then show me the cinema, mister Muggle expert."

Harry and Ginny walked out from behind the buildings and across the street and looked at every poster as they decided what they wanted to see. They narrowed it down to two options, a film about a masked hero and a film about a Muggle fairy tale.

"Which do you want?" Ginny asked and Harry chuckled.

"It's your birthday, Gin, I'm not choosing. But if you wanted another date to come back and see the other before school starts, we could do that."

Ginny fiddled with the ends of her hair before nodding. "Alright, I want to come back and see the Muggle fairy tale, but today I want to see the hero with the mask."

At the end of the film, Harry wished she had chosen the Muggle fairy tale. He at least knows the story of Cinderella, but he knows nothing about what the Muggles from Spain did in the United States nearly two hundred years ago, and all of Ginny's questions were making that painfully obvious.

Luckily, he had a brand new flat to distract her with.

"You haven't moved anything in here," Ginny looked around and Harry shrugged.

"Training doesn't start until the 31st, so I have time to get in here."

"Can I help you move in?" She turned to him from looking out the window.

Harry's chest warmed in a new way and he felt a mixture of shy and excited and something he couldn't quite name.

"I'd love that," he finally managed to speak after far too long staring at Ginny with a stupid grin on his face.

Ginny crossed the room in four long strides and snaked her arms around his neck. "When are you moving in? I'll clear my schedule."

Harry leaned in, "Right, you're  _so_  busy as the new Gryffindor Captain that you have to shuffle events for me."

"Get used to it yeah?" She smirked up at him. "I'm a hot commodity."

Harry leaned in close, "That you are," and he brought his lips roughly against hers.

They found a little Mediterranean restaurant sometime later and spent the whole time talking about what Ginny was going to do as Quidditch Captain that year. Harry giving her every pointer he could think of as well. He was just about to start drawing some of his ideas out on his napkin for her when a familiar voice called out.

"Harry! Ginny!" Gordon walked up to their table. "Glad to see you've found the team's favorite restaurant!"

"Hi, Coach!" Harry grinned up at Gordon.

"Starting to feel like home?" Gordon took the seat that Ginny pushed out for him.

Ginny laughed, "He hasn't even moved in yet."

Gordon looked at Harry, "But your flat was ready last week."

"I've been, getting things put together for Ginny's birthday today." Harry ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Is it your birthday?" Gordon turned to Ginny with something that Harry thought looked like excitement.

Ginny nodded, "I'm finally of age."

"Well, if you have time, I have something that could make your birthday even better." Gordon grinned and Ginny turned to Harry.

"Do we have time?"

Harry shrugged, "This was the last thing that I had planned, so yeah, we have until you need to be home for your birthday dinner with your family."

"Alright, Coach Gordon," Ginny turned back to Harry's coach. "What do you have to make my birthday better?"

"Do you happen to know who Eva Kim is?" Gordon asked.

Ginny's smile betrayed her, "I've heard the name."

"Well, she's  _my_  star chaser and happens to be at the stadium right now. If you'd be interested in meeting her and maybe flying with her..."

"Yes!" Ginny jumped up and grabbed Harry's hand. Gordon laughed and fifteen minutes later they were walking out onto the pitch.

"Eva!" Gordon yelled up at the woman throwing Quaffles like it was, well, her job. "Come on down, I have someone I'd like you to meet!"

Eva threw one last Quaffle over her shoulder, making the point, before coming down to land in front of her coach.

"Eva," Gordon turned to Harry and Ginny. "This is Harry Potter, our new reserve Seeker. And this is Ginny Weasley, I'm hoping she'll consider taking Tim's place when he leaves us at the end of the season. It's also her birthday today."

Eva smiled warmly and wiped her black fringe from her face. "It's great to meet you! I'm Eva. Ginny, would you like to throw a few Quaffles around, our birthday treat?"

Ginny looked like she could float off the ground. "I'd love to!"

Gordon summoned a broom for Ginny and then she and Eva were up in the air and running through some of Eva's exercises.

"Thank you for this," Harry turned to his coach, "You've really made her birthday something special."

Gordon smiled, "She really is a phenomenal player, Harry. I would love for her to be on our team."

Harry sighed, "She's wanted to be a Harpy since she was seven, Gordon."

Gordon nodded, "That's what Desmond told me. I actually owled the Harpy's scout and let them know they had a chance at an amazing player."

"Are they looking for a reserve Chaser?" Harry asked, feeling a sense of dread at having to play against Ginny.

"I'm not sure," Gordon smiled as Ginny celebrated a difficult move she had pulled off. "I know that they have a spot opening up if they want it, but they also may decide to keep their reserve trio as is."

Harry nodded and was quiet. He had been on Ginny's team for, well forever really. It was a complex set of emotions thinking about being on a different team come next year.

"I'll tell you this Harry," Gordon turned to look at him, "I'll settle for being Ginny's second choice and on good terms. There's always the option to transfer her if the occasion arises for it."

Harry nodded, he wanted Ginny on good terms with the Catapults mostly because it was his team, but if there was even a glimmer of hope that he could be on her team one day, he was going to hold on to it.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm sorry I won't be at the station on Tuesday," Harry sighed as he held Ginny close.

"Honestly, it's probably better that you aren't. I might not get on if I have to say goodbye on the platform." Ginny rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat at the park near his childhood home, watching as the stars began to push through the sun's fading light. Their day had been spent at parks and restaurants and a random Muggle festival they'd come across, where Ginny had managed to convince Harry to try a photo booth and take far too many ridiculous looking photos of the two of them.

Ginny sat going through the slips of photos as they lounged on the grass. "This one is my favorite," she pointed to one where he'd thrown his hands toward the camera and Ginny had blown a kiss.

Harry chuckled, "I look like a crazy person."

"You are a crazy person," she laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I like this one," he pointed to one where she was just smiling. She looked happy, and Harry couldn't think of a more beautiful look for her.

"Well," Ginny pulled out her wand and duplicated all the strips of photographs, "Now you can change your mind at some point to a picture where you don't look crazed." And she handed him one set.

"Now you're delusional," Harry chuckled, "because I always look crazed."

"Har har har," Ginny rolled her eyes and tucked her set into her bag. Then she sighed, "This is going to be awful."

"Being delusional and thinking I don't always look crazed? It's not that awful." Harry ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know," Ginny chuckled, "Being delusional tends to make it hard to function."

"My crazed face will be there when it can to help." Harry turned to kiss her.

Ginny kissed him slowly before pulling back. "It better be, I've got to show you all the ways you could have been a better Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. And Hogsmeade weekends when you don't have a game should definitely be spent with me. My delusional mind will need your crazed face."

"I'll be there as often as I can," Harry pulled her back to him.

"I love you," she whispered against him.

"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

"Potter!"

Harry's coach yelled at him as a bludger zoomed dangerously close past his head. Harry had done bludger training at Hogwarts, but not even the Weasley twins had prepared him for the same experience with the pros.

Gordon flew next to him. "Ok, forget the Snitch kid, all I'm worried about for the next week is you not getting knocked off your broom."

Harry nodded as he tried to catch his breath. "Aye, aye, Captain." He panted.

Gordon rolled his eyes, "You always seem to find a way to remind me that you're James' kid you know?"

Harry smiled, he was rather fond of being James Potter's son.

Ultimately, Gordon sent Harry and the reserve Beaters, Cynthia McAdams and Jeffrey Bello, to the far end of the pitch to get Harry used to evading bludgers hit by the pros. And they spent all day doing only that. By the end of practice, he was bruised and exhausted. Yesterday had been their first day and it had been a more administrative sort of day. They'd gotten their new uniforms, signed paperwork that needed signing. Did all the headshots for this season. Yesterday had obviously been the calm before the storm.

Harry flinched as he pulled on his clean shirt.

"Bludger training is the worst, but it's worth it." Alex walked up behind him. "Here," he handed him a tube of bruise removal paste, "this will help a bit. And if you're not afraid to try Muggle stuff, Jason Eze, on first string, is a Muggle-born and swears by some cream he's got that smells a bit like mint tea."

Harry smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Alex. Hopefully I'll figure it out quick and save my body from turning into one enormous bruise."

Alex chuckled, "You're doing well. It's only the first real day of training, so go easy on yourself, you've got all season."

Alex squeezed Harry's shoulder before heading to his locker. Harry grabbed his bag and threw the last of his things into it before shutting his locker and turning for the door.

"Oi! Potter!" Jeff called out. "Second string is buying you pizza!" He jogged across the locker room to Harry's locker. "Take a seat, we'll head out once everyone is ready."

"Thanks, Jeff, but you guys don't have to." Harry smiled at his teammate. It felt strange being one of the youngest now. He'd been one of the oldest on the Gryffindor team for the last two years, and transitioning to being the rookie again felt strange.

Jeff waived him off, "Don't be a stick in the mud, Harry. It's tradition! Second string always goes out for pizza after the first practice of the season, and rookies get treated! So be grateful and know if we pull a rookie next year, you're pitching in for them." He grinned at Harry and Harry laughed.

"Noted, do you guys have somewhere close by you like?"

Jeff nodded and pulled Harry down to the bench with him. "It's been one of the team haunts since it opened. They do an amazing kebab pizza and it's enormous! Well worth having to talk cryptically to keep the Muggles from suspecting anything. One of the Muggle-borns years ago created a friends footballer story. So we're known as a bunch of friends who have a friendly match and get pizza on occasion."

Harry laughed, "Good to know," Jeff was starting to remind Harry of a more toned down version of Oliver Wood, and it felt comforting to have that familiarity there.

"Jeff, Harry," Timothy Killroy called to them from the door. Tim was the second string Chaser leaving after this season; he'd found his passion in designing brooms and had an apprenticeship lined up for when his contract with the Catapults was done. "Let's go!"

Jeff grinned at Harry as they stood and followed the second string team out the door.

It was good for Harry to go out with his teammates for two reasons. The first being that he was building friendships with them, coming to trust them and feel more confident in playing with them. The second being that it kept his mind off the fact that his girlfriend had boarded the Hogwarts Express that morning. That she was now safely inside the Castle walls. That she was incredibly far away from him and would remain so for the next few weeks until Hogsmeade visits opened up.

"Harry," Anastasia Babin, one of the second string Chasers, waved her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry," Harry ran a nervous hand into his hair, "was just thinking."

Jeff laughed, "Cynth and I rattled him."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Beat me to a bloody pulp would be more accurate."

Cynthia passed Harry another slice of pizza. "Nothing a slice won't fix."

"Careful," Samuel Martín, the lead chaser, chuckled, "they're trying to fatten you up for an easier target."

"Don't give away my secrets, Sam!" Cynthia gave Sam a half-hearted glare and he laughed at her.

"You came up with that tactic when I joined the team, Sam!" Zach Cadigan, the second string Keeper laughed.

"And it worked too," Sam playfully shoved Zach's shoulder.

"As you can see," Anastasia smiled at Harry, "we're a loving and supportive family."

Harry laughed, "You all really put my parents and sister and me to shame."

By the time they all stumbled from the grate into their flat building, Harry felt at ease with his teammates. He was even looking forward to spending the majority of practice tomorrow with Jeff and Cynthia, despite that they'd be using him as their punching bag. He bid them all goodnight as he touched his wand to the door of his flat, and lit the lights.

He'd never been more excited to see a Hogwarts owl.

Quickly he let the bird in and pulled Ginny's letter from its leg. It quickly hopped back out and took flight for home.

Harry fell onto his bed and opened Ginny's letter. He read it three times before writing her back. He really should have been sleeping, and he was definitely going to regret it in the morning, but Harry spent over an hour writing Ginny all about practice and the team and how much he missed her and wished she was experiencing all of this with him. When his head finally hit the pillow, Harry slept like a rock until his alarm went off.

And Jeff and Cynthia again beat him to a bloody pulp. At least Ginny's letter playing through his mind helped to lessen the sting.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My week and this weekend are insanely busy, so early update at an absolute random time! Hooray! ;)

Harry pulled Ginny closer as they walked along the well-worn paths of Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks. Greeting Madame Rosmerta and buying their drinks, Harry chose to sit next to Ginny in their booth, rather than across from her and laughed at the eye roll he got for it.

"I could go sit somewhere else," he smirked at her as she laced her fingers with his.

"That would be a right shame to have to yell across the room to have a conversation with you. Especially because everyone would be privy to it, and any time I wanted to kiss you I'd have to announce it to all the patrons." Ginny sipped her drink and winked at Harry.

Harry caught her lips as her drink touched the wooden table. Ginny laughed against him in surprise but readily ran her hands into his hair as he pulled her closer.

"You're right," Harry said after a minute, "this is much easier." Then he chuckled, "Especially because I'm not across the table from you."

"Don't make me cross with you, Potter," Ginny pouted.

Harry ran a hand along her cheek and smiled, "Never, Weasley." He pulled her back to him as she laughed.

"Liar," but she didn't pull away for quite some time.

"I've missed you," Harry sighed as they allowed themselves to focus on their food when it arrived.

Ginny gave him a sad smile, "It's weird being here without you. How are Ron and Hermione? Not having their drama around is almost as weird as not having you around."

Harry chuckled, "Hermione is spending almost as much time at her job as she did studying. Ron's helping to keep her grounded makes plans for them to go places and do things together and with her family. I'm even penciled in for later this month."

Ginny grinned, "Good for Ron, he's always been the mother hen type. Even when he was having a row with her, he'd send the house elves to get her food if she studied through one of the meals."

Harry smirked, "He worked so hard to hide that too. He denied it for years when I confronted him about it."

Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed, "He has this stupid image in his head of what he's supposed to be and he's kind of like that, but not totally, so he hides the better parts of him because they aren't part of whatever expectations he set for himself."

"I think we all do that to some extent," Harry nodded.

Ginny shrugged, "I suppose, but it's harder to accept when it's someone you know really well."

"True," Harry brought his drink to his lips and smiled as Ginny ogled him. "So how's Gracie? She hasn't written much, to be fair neither have I," he sighed, "but I do love her and want to know she's alright."

Ginny smiled slyly, "Oh, Grace is doing wonderfully. She's really playing well with Demelza Robins, Dean's replacement, and she's quite happy lately."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "What's his name?"

"I'm not sure whom you're referring to," Ginny gave him an innocent stare.

"Don't play games with me, Gin." Harry shook his head. "Gracie has another boyfriend, she's not telling me, even though she promised she would, and you obviously know who it is."

Ginny laughed, "I don't think they're dating yet, but I would be willing to bet the House Cup they will be before our match against Slytherin."

"Names, Gin, I want the bloke's name," Harry grumbled as Ginny took far too much enjoyment from teasing him.

"Dennis Creevy," Ginny took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "He's ever so timid around Gracie. He always sits close to her but he hasn't yet gained the confidence to grab hold of her hand. I don't think you have anything to worry about with him, love. And Gracie seems rather smitten with him. We could go find them if you wanted to see what I'm talking about."

"Are you suggesting we go spy on my little sister?" Harry tried to sound affronted.

Ginny laughed, "No, I'm suggesting that we wander Hogsmeade and if we happen to find them then we simply don't announce our presence."

Harry leaned closer, "And if we were to find a private little place for ourselves..." He trailed off as Ginny caught his lips with hers.

"Then so much the better," she whispered against him.

It didn't take long to find Gracie and Rachel with Dennis and another boy from their year that Harry didn't know. The little group of four were in Tomes and Scrolls looking over some of the new fiction books that had just been released. Ginny quickly pulled Harry behind one of the overly tall shelves to spy.

"I thought we were just not announcing our presence," Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist, relishing the feeling of her under his hands. "This is most certainly spying, we're hiding behind a bookshelf and you're pulling books out to be able to see them." He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"And you're distracting me," Ginny laughed quietly.

"Shame that," Harry pushed her hair over one shoulder to give him better access.

"Shh, I'm trying to listen," Ginny hushed him.

Harry smirked and began kissing down her neck. Ginny sighed and leaned back into him.

"You're making it very hard to spy on your sister," Ginny's voice was breathless as she reached a hand back into his hair.

"I'm not really concerned, Dennis and Collin are excitable, but they're good blokes, and Gracie promised to tell me when she got her next boyfriend. I believe if Dennis ever works up the nerve, she'll let me know." Harry brought his lips back to just behind Ginny's ear and smiled as she nearly melted in front of him.

Ginny spun in his arms and kissed him hard before pulling away. "Then why did you agree to this?"

Harry smirked, "Because it's a lot easier to snog you without every patron of the Three Broomsticks watching us."

Ginny must have thought that a sufficient answer as she pulled him closer with a force that Harry happily matched. He lost track of everything as he focused on Ginny and the effect she had on him, relishing every moment, as these stolen moments were all they had until she finished school.

When someone called out, it took him a moment to return to his surroundings, and fully recognize his sister with her hands over her face.

"Come on!" Gracie groaned. "I have to put up with enough of this at home! You're scaring your only sister! I'll never be the same now because of you and our parents!"

Rachel laughed, "That record doesn't bode well for you; don't you think Dennis?"

Dennis blushed furiously and Harry had a bit of compassion for the boy. Potter's are nothing if not over the top in a lot of ways, and Dennis was getting a full dose of two of them at once.

"Nice to see you again, Dennis." Harry smiled encouragingly at him and took a bit of comfort in the obviously nerves Dennis had. If he was nervous around Harry before he even had the courage to ask Grace on a date, he felt confident Dennis wouldn't deliberately hurt her.

"Hi Harry, how are the Catapults?" Dennis managed a nervous smile.

"Kicking the rookie into shape," Harry chuckled and Dennis smiled.

"So, we're going to go someplace that doesn't have the two of you trying to pull air from the other's lungs," Gracie smirked before giving Harry a hug. "Tell Mum I love her, and tell Dad I'm still the best Chaser in the family."

"You got it," Harry laughed as he hugged her back.

"Bye, Harry," Dennis smiled. He looked a bit more sure of himself, which Harry thought was a good thing. Dennis didn't reach for Grace as they walked away with their friends, but Harry noticed that he walked quite close.

Before he could think much further on it though, Ginny was pulling him through the store to the back corner.

"Some book back here you're interested in?" Harry teased as she looked around to make sure the attendant hadn't followed them.

"In a manner of speaking," she whispered in his ear before tangling her fingers in his hair and sliding her lips against his.

Harry pressed her into the wall behind them as he moved to kiss her neck. Ginny moaned and Harry pulled back to look down at her.

"Quietly, yeah? I'd rather not be found again." He winked at her and Ginny laughed quietly but her eyes darkened as she pulled him back into her.


	22. Chapter 22

It would be just Harry's luck to have a second string scrimmage the day of Ginny's first match, but Potters are always ones to have a plan, and Harry's was simple. He was going to catch the Snitch in record time - well, record for him at least. He'd spent the whole month leading up to this scrimmage working as hard as he could with Alex to make this first scrimmage a short one. He'd bought a practice Snitch for his flat and would shrink it down to work on training his eye to find it quickly. 

Harry was doing everything he could to get the look of disappointment on Ginny's face when he told her he might miss her first match out of his mind. Ginny had understood, was supportive even, but Harry could see she was disheartened. And it became his goal to surprise her and make it to at least part of her first match as Gryffindor Captain. It was exhausting the way he trained, but as he stepped out onto the pitch with the Catapults' second string team, he felt confident that even if he didn't make Ginny's match, he was going to give the Harpies' second string Seeker a run for her money.

Harry couldn't see them, but he knew his dad and Sirius and Marlene were somewhere up in the stands, while his mom and the Lupins would be getting ready to go watch Gracie play a bit later. He hoped to make it so they'd all be able to move on to Gracie and Ginny's game. His stomach was doing summersaults and his heart was thundering louder than flying in the wind as the referee sent everyone up into the air. Harry tried to breathe as he watched the box be brought out. He knew the players were talking, but he'd zoned in, focusing completely on waiting for the Snitch to come zooming out of the box. The referee brought the whistle to her lips and Harry's eyes locked on the ball case.

It was almost slow motion as he watched the latch magically release at the referee's whistle and the lid fly open. The Snitch shot straight up into the air and Harry shot forward after it at full speed. He lost it almost as fast. Harry quickly decided to use his momentum from his initial jump as a distraction for the Harpies' Seeker. She had followed right after him, staying close on his tail. It was a bit like his game against Ravenclaw last year when they won the Cup. That felt familiar, and Harry felt the nerves start to settle. He was pretty sure the woman's tactic was to intimidate him, to tire him out by making him try to shake her. But Harry used it to his advantage, he simply brought her along as he looked for the signs he'd learned to see while training with the Snitch in his flat. Those signs also helped him know when the other Seeker was faking him. If he didn't see any of the signs of the Snitch, he wouldn't follow her dives.

It took forty-five minutes before finally, he spotted it. He knew it was risky, the plan he had decided upon, but he felt it was his best bet at catching the Snitch right then, rather than after Ginny's game had started. Casually, Harry flew in the direction of the Snitch, the Harpies' Seeker right behind him. He brought them lower, trying to look like he'd just made a rookie mistake in his flying. He wanted her to think he didn't know what he was doing. Finally, with only twenty or so yards to the Snitch still hovering around above them, Harry shot up and forward to his prize. The Snitch flew off but Harry was ready. Now that he could see it, he wasn't going to lose it. The Snitch swerved and Harry could hear the Harpies' Seeker approaching. He gave his broom one final burst of speed before feeling his hand close over the smooth gold metal ball.

He'd done it! Harry's heart soared! He had thirty minutes to spare even! It had worked!

The Harpies' Seeker was floored as she stared at Harry's hand tightly gripping the Snitch. Harry thought to say something, but before he could think of anything Jeff was hugging him, screaming that he was brilliant, and then the rest of the team was crushing around him as well.

"We're going to celebrate!" Jeff yelled as they all landed after congratulating the Harpies on a game well played. "What pub are we going to?"

"I'm going to have to take rain check," Harry held his broom tight to stop his hands from shaking. This was the one part of his plan he couldn't figure out how to work around.

"What are you talking about?" Tim laughed. "You just caught your first professional Snitch, and in an amazing time too!"

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, "but my girlfriend and little sister have their first match of the season in about twenty minutes here, and I promised them I'd do everything I could to get to it."

"To Hogwarts then!" Jeff yelled. "We'll celebrate at the Three Broomsticks after the match! That way I can yell all I want to about Quidditch and not scare all the poor Muggles."

"That sounds great!" Sam laughed as he started for the lockers, "Let's go!"

Harry stared at his teammates as they all nodded and followed after Sam. They were going with him?

"You’re sure?" He asked as he ran after them. "I'm sure they'd both love that, but you don't have to."

"Don't be ridiculous," Anastasia rolled her eyes at him. "We'd love to! Besides, Desmond and Gordon have both been hoping to get your girlfriend to replace Tim next year. I'd love to get a chance to watch her play!"

Harry chuckled, "She actually wants to end up in the team we just played."

Anastasia shrugged, "The Harpies have a reputation that makes it so most girls who get into Quidditch as kids want to play for them. I wanted to be a Harpy. But the Harpies only have one reserve team, and in the end, it was more important to me to play professionally than not play at all. I wouldn't be surprised to find your girlfriend playing pro but not for the Harpies next year."

Harry just nodded. He didn't think he could vocalize how badly he wanted Ginny in the same red jersey he wore, but it felt selfish. And so he grabbed his bag and headed for the showers instead.

His dad, Sirius, and Marlene were waiting for him outside the stadium as he approached with the whole reserve team at his back.

"You appear to have some enormous shadow there, Harry." Sirius chuckled.

Harry grinned, "The team thought it would be fun to go see Ginny and Gracie's match with us."

Marlene laughed, "That's sure to make the teams nervous, but at least you’re already in red. I wouldn’t let you go if your colors were green."

"We best get going," James looked at his watch. "I sent your mum a Patronus but I didn't tell her to save enough space for the team too."

With several pops, they all appeared at the gates to Hogwarts grounds.

Harry was sure they looked a right sight as the group trekked up to the Quidditch pitch. Especially since he and his teammates were wearing their branded bright red cloaks.

His mum waved at them as they stepped out to the family seating and looked rather pleased to see his teammates pulling out behind him.

"Congratulations on winning your scrimmage! Did you plan on bringing the team here?" She laughed, pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry chuckled, "No, but they all thought the idea was brilliant, so here we are."

"It was Sam's idea," Jeff pointed to Sam before offering his hand to Lily. "I'm Jeff, one of the Beaters that beat Harry up the first few weeks of practice."

Lily laughed, "Do you still beat him up?"

Jeff shook his head, "You've raised a wicked Quidditch player, Mrs. Potter. He learns fast."

"Helps when the reward is not being pummeled all practice," Harry rolled his eyes.

Just then, the teams walked out and Harry caught sight of Ginny. She walked with a rigidity that wasn't normal for her, and Harry was sure she was nervous. Then Harry saw Gracie waving up at him emphatically, before running up to Ginny and pointing towards him and the team and his family. Ginny's whole countenance changed instantly. There was suddenly a bit of a spring in her step that hadn't been there moments before. And Harry smiled, rather chuffed when himself and his successful plan.

Madame Hooch's whistle blew as she released the balls and the match began. Harry was impressed with how well Ginny, Gracie, and the new Chaser, Demelza, worked together. It was apparent though that her new Keeper and Seeker were in their first match. It wasn't nearly as quick as his scrimmage had been, but as Harry could see a few of the scouts he met the year prior over in the staff section, he figured that was to Ginny's favor. It was sheer luck when the new Seeker caught the Snitch. The ball flew right in front of their face and the kid had the reflexes to reach out and grab it before it could fly away. They won by a little less than the 150 points, but Harry was just happy they'd won. Ginny deserved to win her first match as Captain if you asked him. Actually, if you really asked him, Harry felt she deserved far more than that.

As the small crowd began filling out of the stands, Harry heard a familiar voice.

"If I'd known the whole reserve team was coming, I would have saved you seats!" Desmond called out to them as he worked his way across the stands. "Didn't you have a scrimmage today?"

Cynthia nodded, "We did, and our Seeker wrapped that up for us in forty-five minutes so he could come and watch his girlfriend and sister play this match. We all thought to come along."

Desmond laughed as he finally made it to where they all stood. "That's impressive Harry, and rather noble of you." He teased. "I hope Gracie and Ginny were excited about it."

"Let's go find out!" Jeff whooped as he started down the stairs.

Harry heard his dad chuckle, "Jeff is an excitable one, isn't he?"

Tim nodded and smiled fondly in the direction Jeff had gone, "He's one of those people who just love life, and that makes it easy to love being around him. Very little gets him down."

The group finally made it off the pitch and was waiting outside the locker rooms when Harry noticed someone waiting a little further away.

"Dennis," Harry waved with a smile. "How are you?" He took three long strides to stand next to the nervous young man.

"Hi Harry," Dennis gave him a nervous smile. Dennis wasn't short, but Harry still stood an inch or two taller than him, which at the moment seemed to make Dennis pull into himself further.

Harry chuckled, "Are you this nervous around all Potters or am I a special exception?"

Dennis paled, "Sorry, I don't mean to be nervous."

Harry sighed; it was no fun teasing a wounded dog. "I'm not going to hurt you, Dennis."

"I, I never said," Dennis stammered before Harry cut him off.

"Look, if you really care about my sister then that's great, ask her out. Just know that if you deliberately hurt her I'm going to take issue. You don't strike me as the kind of bloke to treat a girl wrong, so you're probably going to be fine."

Dennis looked at Harry like he'd just dumped ice water over his head. "Do, do you think I have a chance, with Grace? She's way out of my league Harry."

Harry smiled as he saw the woman way out of his own league come out of the locker rooms. "You never know until you try Dennis. But my dad and I got lucky, maybe you will too."

Then he nodded to Dennis and he made his way to Ginny. She met him halfway and wasted no time in capturing his lips with hers. Harry couldn't have cared less about the noise his teammates made over it.

She pulled back just a fraction and smirked at him, "The ribbing you're going to get is my revenge for bringing your entire team to watch me Captain my first match."

"I didn't bring my entire team, just us reserve players." Harry grinned down at her and laughed as she rolled her eyes before kissing him again.

And his teammates did rib him for the display he and Ginny put on once the team was tucked in at the Three Broomsticks. But a bit into being there, Tim raised a glass and smiled at him, "If I could hand pick my replacement, I'd choose your girl."

Harry smiled back and tried to temper his hope that Ginny would choose to play on the Catapults with him; he didn't want to be that guy that made a girl give up her dreams for him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get two chapters today plus I finished Anonymity!
> 
> But there's a catch, no updates next Saturday. It's my year to host my in-laws for a holiday here in the USA called Thanksgiving and they're coming in from out of town. But I'll be back the week after! So don't worry when no updates come on the 24th, I'll be back on December 1st. ;)

"Harry!" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck before backing away so Ron could embrace his best friend.

"Hi Hermione, Ron!" Harry chuckled as he let them inside.

"So what are you making tonight for dinner?" Ron smirked at Harry's kitchenette which was tidy and not currently cooking dinner.

Harry laughed, "I just got out of the shower from practice Ron. I'm ordering us take away."

"We can help you make something," Hermione started opening his cupboards and Harry groaned.

"Hermione, no," he shared a long-suffering look with Ron before closing the cupboard she was digging through. "I'm exhausted from practice and all I want to do is order take away and catch up with you two."

Ron grabbed her hand as she went to protest, "Come on love, tell Harry that story you were telling me when I picked you up."

Hermione brightened considerably as Harry and Ron led her to the little dining set. Harry pulled a small stack of menus and handed them to Ron who grinned.

"Oh yes! I'm working to help draft a proposal to the Wizamgot for better accommodations given to House Elves and making it a crime to do them physical harm. We've been trying to get in contact with any house elves that would be willing to talk to us about what they'd like to see changed. It's been tough though. The only elves willing to talk for the first few months were Hogwarts elves, and they had nothing but praise for Hogwarts staff and students."

Harry chuckled, "They certainly loved having us frequent the kitchens."

"They're a good lot, always aiming to please." Ron nodded.

Hermione huffed, "Yes, and that's part of why their input was of little value. But a couple of weeks ago, we started noticing that someone was adding to our proposal after hours, taking it from the cabinet and writing down what they wanted to see happen. Their additions gave us some insight we hadn't been able to get. So we left it out for them every night and every night they gave us more additions. We really wanted to know who was adding to our proposal so we stayed up in the office one night to find a House Elf scribbling away on our draft proposal!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Who's House Elf was it?"

"He refused to say at first," Hermione sighed. "He was really skittish, but we finally got him calmed down. He talked a lot but every time he felt he said too much he'd brutally punish himself. Mary, my boss, she finally used magic to block our more valuable items because he broke a box full of ink over his head."

Ron laughed and Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"Come on, love," Ron sighed. "It's not funny why he did it, but the ink going everywhere? That's pretty much a set up in those funny television things your parents like so much."

Harry laughed at the torn expression that crossed Hermione's face. "So did you ever find out whom he belongs to?"

Hermione seemed to decide the story was more important than a philosophical argument with her boyfriend and turned back to Harry.

"We did. His name is Dobby and his masters are the Malfoys."

Harry choked on air, "Malfoy's elf!"

Ron grinned. "Do us a favor, love, and get that proposal passed to law. I'd love to see Malfoy locked up in Azkaban."

"Right now I'd settle for getting Dobby out of their servitude," Hermione sighed.

"You'll find a way, Hermione." Ron pulled her hand into his.

"What about you, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you know," Ron leaned back into his chair, "once I stopped making a fool of myself and got a feel for how business actually works, I started making some real contributions to the Wheeze Empire. Our Christmas product line actually includes four of my product ideas."

"Good for you, Ron!" Harry grasped Ron's shoulder. "You'll have to write down which of the Wheezes are yours so I can give them a try."

"If you ever manage to make it off the pitch," Ron chuckled. "You're busier than Hermione."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You know that's not true. I'm just more tired than Hermione is."

Hermione huffed, "And miraculously I'm also apparently hungrier than both of you. What are we ordering?"

The ribbing was placed on hold long enough for them to get dinner on its way. And just as they were sitting down to eat their Indian take away; a familiar owl began tapping on Harry's window.

Harry stood and opened the window for his family's short-eared owl Minnie. And though his father had denied it and would continue to deny it till his dying day, Harry was confident his father named the owl for Professor McGonagall.

Minnie hopped in and perched upon the windowsill while Harry untied the letter.

"Thanks, Minnie," he handed her some naan bread which Minnie eyed cautiously before taking and gulping it down. "Are you going home or do you want to stay here tonight?"

Minnie twisted her head to look at Harry sideways before taking off into the night sky. Harry chuckled as he closed the window and took the three steps back to his table and his friends.

"Everything alright at home?" Ron asked as Harry sat down and looked at the letter.

Harry shook his head, "This is Gracie's handwriting. Mum must have sent her something and she sent Minnie down to me rather than home. No wonder she didn't want to stay here."

Harry opened the parchment to find an incredibly short letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I promised to let you know, so here's your notice that Dennis Creevy and I are dating. He said you told him to ask me out so this seems stupid, but you'll be mad if I don't keep my promise. Now I have._ _See you in a week!_

_Love,_ _  
_ _Gracie_

Harry laughed as he passed the letter over to Ron.

Ron took the letter and laughed as he read it. "Did you warn Dennis of what could happen to him if he screws this up?"

Hermione snatched the letter from Ron and smiled, "Good for Grace! Dennis is a wonderful young man and she deserves some happiness, especially after her last relationship."

Harry smiled, "I told Dennis to ask her out, and that if he hurt her I'd take issue." Harry grinned at Ron, remembering how they had taken issue the time before.

Hermione looked critically at Harry a moment before her eyes went wide. "It was you!"

Harry looked smug, "I'm sure I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that, Harry! You were the one who pranked Christopher Davies! You did it because he had hurt Gracie!" Hermione's voice was shrill and Harry shook his head.

"Calm down, Hermione," Harry rolled his eyes. "It was over a year ago now. You and Oliver did just fine taking care of it, and the bastard got what was coming to him. I'd do worse to Ron if he ever cheated on you."

Ron chuckled, "I'm glad we're there to keep each other in check, I'd probably challenge you to a duel if you cheated on Ginny."

Harry smirked, "You have the better end of this arrangement because if I bested you I'd still have five more brothers lined up behind you."

Ron laughed, "And Ginny would bat-bogey hex you first, so you really have the worse end of this deal."

Hermione shook her head, "You two are ridiculous."

"The word you're actually looking for is protective, love," Ron shook his head. "It's good for a bloke to know someone else will kick his arse if he's a cheating tosser, or worse."

"But it's so," Hermione objected but Harry cut her off.

"Really, Hermione, just let this one go. Save the House Elves and then we can talk about maybe changing evolutionary characteristics in men."

Hermione huffed and stuck her fork violently into her lamb korma. "Fine, but I still think it's ridiculous."

Harry sighed and looked over at Ron who mouthed a silent thank you before turning to Hermione.

"What are you getting your parents for Christmas this year?" Ron smiled encouragingly at her.

Hermione looked for a moment like she was going to protest his peace offering of a subject change, but after a moment she smiled and dove into a story of how she settled on her gifts for her parents.

The rest of the night passed quickly as the three friends laughed and talked and when Ron and Hermione stepped through the grate in the lobby Harry was more exhausted than he had been in a very long while. But he stayed up long enough to scribble out a response to Gracie and stop at the owlery to send it off with Hedwig.

_Dear Gracie,_

_Thanks for keeping your promise, I appreciate it. Tell Dennis what happened to the last guy who hurt you. I'm sure that'll be plenty to keep him from following in Davies' footsteps. Have fun, be safe, and I'll see you next week._

_Love,_ _  
_ _Harry_


	24. Chapter 24

"You don't have a tree!" Ginny exclaimed as Harry opened the door for her.

Harry rolled his eyes, "For the same reason that I didn't get to be on the platform when you got home Miss."

Ginny jumped as Harry pinched her side, "Fine, fine, Mister big shot quidditch rookie." Ginny danced away from him and sat on his little loveseat. "Your tree should go right there," She pointed to the corner of the little studio.

Harry chuckled and sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Gin, Christmas is in four days, there's no point in getting a tree now."

"Nonsense," Ginny looked at the clock on the wall. "It's not even noon yet, let's go buy you a tree!"

"Gin," Harry groaned and began kissing her neck. "I don't want to spend our only full day together shopping. I would rather not see another human being beside you for the rest of the day."

Ginny sighed as his lips found her favorite spot and Harry took that as a sign he was winning.

"Come on, love," he brought his lips up to whisper into her ear. "We'll just lounge around and order takeaway and forget that you have to go back home tonight."

That seemed to turn the trick as Ginny lips caught his. Harry quickly returned her enthusiasm but was troubled as she almost instantly started slowing their pace.

"Gin?" He ran his lips along her jaw and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"I'm not kidding Harry," Ginny chuckled as she melted against him. "You need a tree."

Harry wasn't ready to give up so easily, "I'll get one tomorrow then," he moved his hands deliberately down her body, stopping at her waist to move them up and down her sides, slowly moving her jumper up and exposing her freckled skin.

Ginny pulled his lips back to hers, but the slowed pace that she kissed him with told Harry he was fighting a losing battle.

"Humor me, Harry," Ginny pulled away and kissed his cheek, "consider it part of my Christmas present. Let me have a few domestic Christmas hours with you, and then I'll relent to being your hermit companion for the rest of the day."

Harry looked into Ginny's brown eyes, the warmth of every good thing seemed to radiate from her gaze, and he couldn't tell her no. He sighed and smiled down at her, "If you must."

Ginny's smile nearly broke her face as she jumped up from the couch and grabbed her coat.

Against Harry's insistence that a tree and ornaments were a waste of money and the precious little time they had just the two of them, a couple of hours later Harry and Ginny returned with a small tree, all the trimmings, and a frozen pizza for lunch.

"There will be glitter in my flat till next Christmas," Harry bemoaned as Ginny began opening the packages of brightly colored ornaments.

"Don't be such a baby," Ginny threw a glittery snowflake at him. "You can just vanish it away after Christmas."

Harry flung the snowflake back to Ginny as he went to get a pizza in the oven. "So have the Harpies shown any interest in you?"

Ginny smiled as she ran a ribbon through the branches, "Yep! Their scout, Diane, made it to my first match, so did Desmond and Adam from the Magpies."

"I remember Adam," Harry nodded. "What feel did you get from Diane?"

Ginny sighed, "Busy. She barely had time to introduce herself. But Desmond and Adam hung around after you and your team left. Desmond apparently went and met my parents too. Mum said he paid a visit a couple days after my match."

Harry smiled as he handed Ginny ornaments, "Gordon and Desmond are very attached to the idea of having you on our reserve team."

Ginny chuckled, "Their attachment has made for some decent gossip. I've got the Haileybury Hammers from Canada asking if they can send their scout."

"No way?" Harry felt his pulse quicken. Suddenly Ginny playing on a different team in the same bloody country seemed much more appealing. Having her play on a separate freaking continent made his stomach drop.

"I told them they could send their scout, but I'm not too keen on the idea of playing in Canada." Ginny nodded as she readjusted a bright red glitter covered ball.

"Honestly, I'm not too keen on it either," Harry tried to keep his voice level.

Ginny smiled sympathetically, "Enough about me, tell me about how you like being in the professional Quidditch world."

Harry felt his heart rate ease back to normal. "It's been brilliant, Gin. You're going to love it!"

Ginny laughed as she hung another ornament, "That's assuming I get offers."

Harry shook his head and smiled, "Well I don't know about anyone else," he reached out and ran a hand along Ginny's waist, "but if you want to play pro, and no one else offers, the Catapults are pretty keen on having you on their team."

Ginny sighed, "There's always that."

Harry managed to bite back the disappointment he felt at Ginny's lack of enthusiasm by attending to the timer, beeping away that their pizza was ready.

Harry steered their conversation away from Quidditch the rest of the day. They talked about Gracie and Dennis' budding relationship. He filled Ginny in on everything Hermione and Ron were up to. They talked about what Christmas gifts they bought their family members.

There was also plenty of time where talking wasn't necessary.

But as the winter sun slipped below the horizon, Ginny lit the little Christmas tree and turned off his flat lights. She pulled him to sit on the loveseat, curled around each other in the glow of the tree. Harry pulled Ginny closer and smiled at how the room felt magical in its own right. There was something special about a room lit by the tiny little lights adorning a Christmas tree. It seemed to bring a bit of peace to his inner struggle with Ginny not seeming to want to play for the Catapults. Harry was never one to really put a whole lot of stock in wishing stars, but that night he stared at the gold star Ginny picked out sitting on top of the tree and wished that maybe, Ginny would want to play on his team when the time came for her to choose.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! =D

Harry had been laughing with his parents before Gryffindor's second match of the season when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was surprised to see Dennis standing behind him.

"Hi Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, do you mind if I sit with you?" Dennis was getting taller, and Harry smiled sympathetically as the lad's voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

"Of course you can sit with us dear," Lily scooted closer to James and pulled Harry over with her. "You're always welcome with us."

"Thanks," Dennis smiled sheepishly.

"So, you don't want to sit with the other Gryffindors because..." Harry left the sentence hanging waiting for Dennis to fill in the blank for him.

Dennis blushed, "Well, er, you see, Colin, he, well, he seems to think it's funny, er, never mind, just, thanks for letting me sit here."

Harry chuckled, "I know your brother, Dennis."

Harry could now laugh at the situation he found himself in his second year when Colin had been told Harry was the youngest Seeker in a century. Colin had pestered him endlessly, wanting photographs and looking at Harry as some sort of celebrity. At the time, it had made Harry want to throw Colin's camera in the lake. Thankfully the next year Gracie and Dennis came to Hogwarts and Colin started focusing on Dennis. But Harry was sure that Colin's enthusiasm was still present and accounted for.

Dennis rolled his eyes. "I suppose you do. Colin is trying to get pictures of Gracie and me. Nothing inappropriate," Dennis assured the Potters, "but he's constantly asking us to pose for him, to kiss for the camera, it's exhausting. I'm hoping that if I sit with you three he'll take a hint and lay off."

James nodded, "You know he might, but I bet that if you ask him why he's doing it, and maybe let him know that he's being a bit overbearing about the whole thing, you'll be able to get him to stop faster."

"What does Gracie think about it?" Lily asked.

Dennis rubbed his gloved hands together against the cold, "I don't know. I haven't asked her about it actually. She just laughs every time Colin shows up with that stupid camera."

"So she's encouraging him," Lily stated matter of factly. "Talk to Gracie about it first, and then the two of you can do what James suggested together with Colin. You might be surprised to find that your big brother is just happy for you."

"Maybe," Dennis looked dubious, "but I'll at least talk to Gracie about it today after the match."

"Good," Lily reached around Harry to pat Dennis on the shoulder.

It wasn't long after that that the match started. Harry was immensely impressed. He and Ginny had talked about what sort of shape her Gryffindor team was in, but seeing them play was another thing entirely. The new Seeker, Rafael, was even pushing the seasoned Hufflepuff Seeker. The game was close, but ultimately, Gryffindor pulled a close win again. Harry hurried down with his parents and Dennis to the lockers. Waiting with them were the scouts who wanted to talk with Ginny.

Desmond waved Harry over and Harry approached him and a woman wearing a green jacket Harry knew very well. He'd bought one just like it for his girlfriend.

"Harry this is Diane, she's the Harpies' scout. Diane this is Harry, he's Alex's reserve."

Diane nodded and shook Harry's hand quickly before looking down at her watch. "I hope Miss Weasley can hurry. I don't have much time."

"Come on, Diane," Desmond threw his arm around her shoulders and gestured to the grounds around them. "Take some time and enjoy being back where we all learned how to use sticks instead of our backs."

Harry chuckled, but he let it die quickly when Diane huffed and shook her head. "Just because you don't choose to take this job seriously doesn't mean the rest of us don't."

Desmond grinned at her, "You'll notice I'm a much happier person than you are too, and the Catapults are doing well this year, not to mention how well the reserve team is doing in their scrimmages."

Diane huffed and checked her watch again. Harry gave Desmond a look that he hoped conveyed not only how confused he was, but how uncomfortable this was as well. He didn't like Diane, but he didn't want to do anything to cause problems between the Harpies' scout and Ginny, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh good, there she is," Diane walked briskly towards the team as they emerged from the lockers.

Harry turned to Desmond, "I don't particularly care for her attitude."

Desmond chuckled, "I don't particularly care for her person, but she's a right bit of fun to annoy."

Harry smiled, instantly reminded of several people in his family, but it faded quickly as Diane nearly jogged past him like the world depended on her next appointment. She'd maybe given Ginny one minute, and Harry didn't particularly care for anyone treating his girlfriend as if she wasn't important.

But he quickly pushed those feelings aside to embrace said girlfriend.

"You were brilliant!" He pulled back to kiss her before allowing her to talk with Desmond. Harry remembered how last year had been a whirlwind after every game with the scouts waiting for him. Ginny handled it all with the same charisma and shining smile she had when she'd been supporting him last year. Desmond was the last scout to leave; having spent a decent amount of time with the Potters after he'd had a chance to chat with Ginny. Ginny leaned against Harry and pulled his cloak around her as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'll walk you to the gates." She took a step forward and Harry shifted to walk next to her.

"How is it to be in the spotlight this time around?" Harry kept them moving slowly, stretching out these last moments together a bit longer. The next Hogsmeade weekend wasn't for another two weeks.

"I think I get why you were exhausted most of last year. Between the scouts and my team and my NEWTS I'm surprised I'm not sleeping through my classes." Ginny chuckled and rested her head against Harry's shoulder. "Did you get to meet Diane?"

Harry tried to keep his body from tensing. "Desmond introduced us. She left pretty quick today."

"Yeah," Ginny sighed. "She said she was busy, but that she enjoyed the match. At least she had space in her schedule to see me play. I was worried she wouldn't be able to make it to all my games."

Harry was silent. But Ginny seemed to know something was up.

"You don't like Diane, do you?"

Harry scoffed, "Gin, I barely know her. Desmond introduced us and then you and the team came out. That's all the interaction I had."

"Then what's the matter?" Ginny stopped them as they reached the gates. Harry looked down at her. He really didn't want to go two weeks without seeing her with a disagreement for their last interaction. So he shook his head and pushed everything he felt on the subject of Quidditch aside.

"I'm sorry, Gin. Training has me beat and I'm just trying to keep up and get to the point where I can actually be Alex's second. And most of all being away from you is hard after we had a whole year where we weren't ever apart for more than a few days." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm still figuring out how to handle all this."

Ginny pulled him into her and for a moment Harry just held her. He chose not to acknowledge the guilt he felt at not being open with her; there'd be time to chew on it later.

"Go home and take a nap," Ginny pulled back and kissed him. "You'll feel better after a good nap."

 

Harry chuckled and kissed Ginny again, "Aye, aye, Captain."

They shared a few more moments before Harry finally stepped across the boundary and Apparated home.

Ginny was right, Harry did feel a bit better about all that other stuff after a short nap, but he didn't feel better about anything to do with Ginny and her future Quidditch career. And he had no plans of talking to her about it, at least not until he'd be able to see her more often than once or twice a month.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Saturday just took a turn for crazy, so you get an EARLY UPDATE! Hooray!

**A/N: My Saturday just took a turn for crazy, so you get an EARLY UPDATE! Hooray!**

"What's this about, mate?" Harry asks Ron as they walk up to the little building down one of the smaller lanes off of Diagon Alley.

Ron shrugged, "Dunno, mate. Hermione told me as much as she told you."

Harry rolled his eyes; Hermione would deny it to her dying breath but she definitely had a flair for the dramatic.

They walked through the old door and Ron was nearly knocked off his feet by a whirl of bushy brown hair.

"You're here!" Hermione squealed releasing Ron and giving Harry a hug.

"Well spotted," Harry teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but grabbed Ron's hand and pulled them past the little reception desk. "Come on, I have someone I want you to meet. And it's all thanks to your godparents, Harry."

Harry stopped short. "Wait, what do Sirius and Marlene have to do with this?"

Hermione flashed him a grin before pulling them into a back room that Harry immediately recognized as at least partially Hermione's office. What seemed most out of place was the house elf sitting at a small chair and table directly next to Hermione's. He had on a smart suit which was strange to Harry, he'd only ever seen house elves wearing smocks. Clothes suited them.

"Hello Dobby," Hermione chimed as they entered. "This is my boyfriend Ron, and my friend Harry."

"Friends of the great Miss Granger!" Dobby looked at Hermione with adoring eyes and Ron pointedly pulled Hermione closer.

"Nice to meet you Dobby," Harry chose to sidestep any weirdness.

"Dobby is pleased to meet you!" Dobby jumped from his chair, knocking it over in his excitement, and shook Harry's hand with an enthusiasm that took Harry by surprise. 'Any friends of Miss Granger are friends of Dobby's! Miss Granger ensured Dobby's freedom you know!"

"That's what we've been led to understand," Harry looked sidelong at Hermione who beamed.

"We'll let you get back to work, Dobby." Hermione smiled down at him. "I just wanted you to meet my friends."

"Dobby is honored, Miss Granger! Truly honored!" Dobby bowed deeply and Hermione sighed.

"You don't need to bow anymore, Dobby."

Dobby smiled confidently at her. "Dobby only bows to those he wants to." Then he picked up his chair and went back to the documents before him.

Hermione ushered them back out to the reception area before Harry stopped her.

"Do you want to tell me what role my godparents played in this or would you rather I go ahead and get their version?"

Hermione chuckled before sitting in one of the old threadbare chairs and gesturing for the boys to do the same. "I had the idea back in February to ask everyone we knew with house elves if they'd be willing to let us talk to their elves about how we could make life better for them. Sirius and Marlene agreed and brought Kreacher."

Harry nodded. He'd met Kreacher a time or two. But Sirius and Marlene rented out Sirius' childhood home, along with Kreacher. They'd bought a home not far from his parents’ home in Godric's Hollow and Harry had always known that to be their home.

Hermione continued. "I let Mary and Marlene go with Kreacher and sat to talk with Sirius about what he knew about how renting a house elf works. Apparently, as long as Sirius commands him to do everything the renting family asks, Kreacher has no choice but to comply." She leaned in closer and dropped her voice a bit. "I mentioned to him my concern about Dobby with the Malfoys and he offered the perfect solution."

Harry chuckled, he was sure that Sirius would never pass on an opportunity to prank any of his relatives, well, minus Andromeda. Harry was pretty sure Sirius had a soft spot for his cousin.

"What was his plan?" Ron asked curiously. "Obviously it worked."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "We sent a package to Malfoy Manor addressed to Dobby."

Ron nearly choked on that one. "I'm surprised they didn't kill him."

"I was worried about that too!" Hermione nodded emphatically. "But Sirius had the perfect solution. We sent Dobby a rock."

"You sent them something that they could hurt him with?" Ron's eyes were huge. "Who are you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Believe me before Sirius explained it I nearly threw him out on his ass."

Harry chuckled at the thought. He's sure if it had happened Marlene would have made Hermione do it again so she could have taken a picture of it.

"It looked like a rock to the Malfoys. It felt like a rock, was the right weight and texture and it was black. But the minute Malfoy threw the rock at Dobby and it touched Dobby's skin, it turned into that suit you saw him wearing."

"You tricked the Malfoys into giving their house elf clothing?!?" Ron howled with laughter.

Hermione shushed him but she couldn't keep her smile off her face. "Yes. And Dobby could have gone anywhere after that, but he chose to show up right here. He said he wants to help other house elves see that there are witches and wizards working to make things better for them. He wears that suit like a war badge and I love it!"

Harry laughed, "I wish I could have seen Malfoy's face!"

"Let's celebrate!" Ron stood and took Hermione's hand, "Lunch, my treat."

Hermione beamed.

It was a good fifteen minutes before they were all tucked into a booth at one of Hermione's favorite Muggle cafes.

"So how are things with Gracie and Dennis?" Hermione asked after they had ordered.

Harry laughed, "Better now that they know Colin's intentions."

"Colin's intentions?" Hermione gave him a confused look. "I thought she was dating Dennis."

Harry quickly explained the conversation he and his parents had with Dennis at the Gryffindor match earlier in the month.

"Gracie and Dennis sent us a letter a few days ago." Harry smirked, "And apparently, Colin is an aspiring photographer. He hopes to do it professionally, and he thinks that Gracie is really photogenic. So he's been taking photos of Dennis and Gracie together like mad, trying to build up a portfolio."

Ron laughed, "Leave it to Colin to forget to ask permission to use his little brother's girlfriend as a photo model."

"I bet they're a decent pair for it though," Hermione mused. "Gracie has that really pretty brown-auburn hair and her skin is just a bit lighter than you and your dad, Harry. Pair that next to Dennis and I can see where Colin got the idea."

Harry shrugged, "As long as it all stays G-rated, I'm just going to let the three of them deal with it. And hey, if Colin does become a famous photographer then Gracie will be able to say she helped him get his start, which is sort of cool."

The server brought their orders and the conversation moved on. Harry made a point of side-stepping anything to do with Ginny's career after Hogwarts. He wasn't sure he could handle that yet, and this was a celebration lunch, after all, no point in ruining it with his drama that didn't even involve his friends in the first place.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entire family and I all have been really sick this week. Forgive my brevity in this chapter; it’s honestly a miracle it happened at all.

Harry took a deep breath as he stepped through the green flames and managed not to fall on his face at the Burrow. Ginny was home for Easter hols and he felt like maybe now was a good time to bring up how much he hoped she'd actually consider the Catapults a viable option for her professional Quidditch future. They were adults after all; they could have adult conversations expressing feelings and desires and all that stuff his mom went on about for a healthy relationship, right?

But as Ginny caught him in a kiss, Harry decided he really didn't want to spoil their only full day together by bringing up heavy emotional topics; and he decided to gracefully bow out of the idea. There was always the month or so after she'd be done with school before offers arrived that he could bring it up. Besides, what sort of boyfriend would he be to ruin his girlfriend's Easter holidays?

"I've missed you so much," Ginny murmured against his lips and any thoughts of difficult conversations flitted out of Harry's mind for the foreseeable future.

"I can't believe I've made it this long without seeing you every day." Harry smiled down into her blazing brown eyes. "I honestly thought I might faint away one day for lack of you."

Ginny laughed at him, "Honestly, how long did you spend thinking up that line?"

Harry shrugged, "No more than a week."

Ginny laughed harder and Harry pulled her closer, kissing her while she laughed, seeing if he could elicit more laughter by placing kisses on increasingly ridiculous parts of her face.

He could.

"What do you want to do today?" Ginny laughed grabbing his face in her hands.

"More of this," Harry pulled her hands down as he brought his lips back to hers.

Ginny melted into him and Harry thought for a moment that he was actually going to get a day of nothing but Ginny and him. But a familiar voice sounded behind them and he immediately knew all hope was lost.

"If I could interrupt," Mrs. Weasley's face wore a knowing smile and Harry's suspicious nature took hold; he would have been willing to bet that whatever was about to happen, Mrs. Weasley had planned it out well before Harry had even woke up this morning.

Ginny sighed, "What can I do for you, Mum?"

"I was hoping you'd be willing to help me with the Easter dinner preparation," Mrs. Weasley gave the couple a pointed look.

"Mum," Ginny shook her head. "Easter is tomorrow."

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "I'm well aware. There's quite a bit to do, and it might be nice for the two of you to learn how. I'm sure a day will come when you will be hosting these large family gatherings."

Harry felt his face grow hot. He hadn't even been able to have a real adult-type conversation with Ginny today. He was in no shape to consider how he'd go about discussing a future with her. Though he'd be a liar if he didn't admit he really, really wanted one.

Ginny appeared to be having a battle of wills with her mum as she stared her down and Harry finally decided he'd rather have some time with Ginny today than none at all.

"I don't see why we can't help out a bit."

Ginny turned and looked up at Harry, her mouth agape in surprise.

"Lovely," Mrs. Weasley turned and headed towards the kitchen.

"What the hell was that, Potter?" Ginny grabbed his arm to keep him from following Mrs. Weasley.

Harry groaned, "I was not about to risk our only day together by you and your mum having a row. It won't kill us to help your mum a bit and at least we're with each other."

Ginny groaned, "I don't think she would have kicked you out, Harry."

Harry laughed, "I'm not willing to risk it. Come on, we'll help make a pie or two and then maybe we'll get to sneak away."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Ginny stared him down.

"I've got a plan, Weasley," he kissed her cheek, "just trust me."

"Fine," Ginny sighed as Harry took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

In truth, Harry had no plan. But Harry was nothing but quick thinking. You don't become a professional Seeker without being able to think on your feet. 

Molly set the pair to making pie crusts and the use of wands greatly increased their ability but somehow they both ended up with flour and sugar and butter all over themselves. It was after the pies were in the oven that Harry saw his opportunity at escape.

"Oh no," he groaned theatrically.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley turned to him with concern.

"I just remembered that I promised Mum I'd bring the Simnel cake tomorrow. I'm sorry, I need to go take care of that." Harry pinched Ginny's side as she looked up at him confused.

The pinch seemed to do it.

"Would you like some help?" Ginny wiped her hands on a tea towel, "I know how to make Mum's Simnel cake."

"Do you mind, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry turned to her.

"I suppose I can spare Ginny for a while," Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "I would hate for Lily to be without the cake on Easter."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry gave her a hug, "you're a lifesaver!"

The couple walked out into the relatively warm spring air before Harry Apparated them to an alley in Muggle Bristol.

"Wait," Ginny looked around, "where are we?"

"Mum's favorite bakery, it's in Bristol." Harry pulled her out of the alley and around to the front of the shop.

Ginny laughed, "You were going to buy the cake all along weren't you?"

"Mum's orders actually," Harry held the door open for her as they walked in. "I ordered it last week."

Ginny laughed harder as Harry collected and paid for his cake.

"So, Weasley," Harry kissed her hand as he carefully held the bagged cake in the other, "how long does it take to make your mum's Simnel cake?"

"About three hours, assuming you have all the ingredients on hand," Ginny smirked up at him.

"Which I am positive I don't so another hour on top of that to buy everything gives us at least four hours to kill." Harry grinned down at her.

"I believe, Weasley, that you owe me an apology for your lack of faith in my abilities."

They stepped back into the alleyway and Ginny gave him a pointed look, "I'm sure I can find some way to make it up to you."

Harry pressed his lips hard against hers before pulling back a fraction, "I have no doubts there," And before she could respond, he Apparated them to Caerphilly.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because Christmas is in 4 days! Merry Christmas friends!
> 
> Slowly but surely I'm regaining my health and so is the rest of my family! Yay! (Seriously, sick children make life hard but sick children when you also are sick make life impossible...) My youngest is the last one of us to still be feeling completely awful. Hopefully, he's better by Christmas. 
> 
> Anyway, teachergirl on FFN mentioned that she'd like to know how the Marauders got Snape fired and I thought that would be fun to include in the story so this chapter is for her. :) There's plot in here too; we're building up to some fun fluff my friends! =D I promise!

Harry waved goodbye to Ron before turning to step out of the Leaky Cauldron, planning to Apparate to his parents' home. As he was looking behind him, he walked right into a man a bit shorter than him. He had an awful stench about him and as Harry stepped back he saw greasy black hair that stuck to the man's face as he glared at Harry.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Potter." Snape sneered.

Harry laughed, "Might want to get your eyes checked because I'm pretty sure I'm currently taller than you."

"Insolent as your father I see," Snape's voice dripped with venom.

"Look," Harry stepped around him, "I get that you're an arse and have a grudge that's decades-old eating you from the inside, but I don't have to listen to it. See," Harry moved to the door and turned to deliver his final line. "You aren't a professor anymore."

With that Harry let the door shut behind him, almost excited to tell the Marauders about the encounter - because that was a damn good line.

It turned out that the three were all gathered in his parents' front room.

"You'll never guess who I just ran into - literally," Harry laughed falling onto the couch next to his dad.

"Hmm, you seem chuffed," Sirius observed him closely, "you obviously got the last word with them."

Remus nodded, "I'm going to guess the Malfoy brat. You two had quite the feud going through school."

His Dad tilted his head to one side, "Maybe, but you also don't seem like you've had a real confrontation, and I feel like Malfoy would have been more heated."

Harry smirked. "Malfoy was a good guess, but I actually bumped into Snape leaving the Leaky."

James' face grew hard, "Did he harass you?"

Harry shrugged, "He said you and I were both insolent, but I pointed out that he was no longer a professor and then let the door slam in his face."

James clapped him on the back, "That's my boy!"

"Seems more like something Sirius would do," Remus chuckled.

"Well I'm only his godfather," Sirius sighed pretentiously, "but I do my best to lead him right."

"You know," Harry leaned back into the sofa, "I don't think I've ever heard the story of how the three of you actually pulled that one off."

James chuckled, "It's all very bureaucratic honestly."

"Sure," Remus rolled his eyes, "because getting me to spy for you was very bureaucratic."

"You were spying for Dad?" Harry laughed.

"It wasn't spying," James protested, "you were simply finding out information for me."

"With a borrowed invisibility cloak," Sirius snickered.

"Wait, I think I we need to start over," Harry shook his head, "because this sounds brilliant!"

James laughed and leaned back into the sofa. "Well, it started with that first letter you sent home from Hogwarts, telling your mum and me that Snape had spent your first lesson tearing into you. Lily wanted to go up there and turn the git into a pile of newt eyes and then use them to brew something nasty."

"Marlene and I still hold that you shouldn't have stopped her," Sirius interrupted. "That would have been the perfect end for his obsession with Lily. Having her brew him in a potion would have been amazing!"

James chuckled, "I don't think even Dad's fortune would have kept Lily out of Azkaban for that one."

Remus nodded, "Snape isn't worth Lily missing out on her family."

"So you told Mum she couldn't brew Snape into a potion," Harry cut them off, "What happened next?"

James laughed, "Well, I wasn't much happier than your mum about it all, so we left Grace with Sirius and Marlene and went up to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore."

"You came to Hogwarts?" Harry quirked an eyebrow, "And you didn't bother to say hello to your only son?"

James turned to Sirius, "This is your fault."

Sirius stood and bowed before being hit in the face by the pillow James threw at him.

James laughed as Sirius threw back the pillow and flipped him off.

"No, Harry, we didn't stop by to say hi. We thought you would prefer we didn't since at eleven you were," James groped for the right word.

"Dramatic," Sirius supplied.

"Impulsive," Remus chimed in.

"I was leaning towards young," James laughed, "but those work too."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry rolled his eyes, "moving on."

"Right, so we went to Dumbledore and told him that we weren't pleased with Snape's treatment of you. Dumbledore said he'd talk to Snape. You wrote to us and mentioned Snape was still being a git and that he was lashing out at Hermione as well, which made your mum really upset because she's a Muggle-born like her. So we went back to Dumbledore. He got sort of vague about what he could do, and when Lily demanded Snape's job Dumbledore claimed he couldn't do that. Something about Snape being helpful during the war."

Sirius snorted and there was anger in his eyes that Harry hadn't seen before. Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder and he seemed to come back to the present. His eyes softened and he took a deep breath. James watched him closely before continuing.

"Your mum and I came back home and talked it over and decided that the best option was to get the governors to remove Snape. And the best way to start that seemed to be a two-part plan. First was to get me on the board and the second was to get proof that Snape was mistreating the students, specifically you."

"Getting on the board didn't seem too hard for you," Harry nodded. "If I remember right you were put in my first year."

James smiled smugly, "It didn't take much, I told the board I wanted to replace Lucious Malfoy and suddenly the lot of them were more than willing to pull a coup. The hard part, after I was on the board, was firing Snape."

"And this is where you became the spy!" Harry laughed at Remus.

"He was not a spy," James groaned.

Remus laughed, "No, I was a spy." He turned to Harry. "Your dad shows the board your mum's video recorder and shows them how they can get a record of what's happening when it's on. After they all finished fainting over it for one reason or another, your dad suggested secretly filming Snape to see if the kids who were complaining about him were over-reacting or if Snape was out of line."

"And they went for it?" Harry grinned.

"Oh yes," Remus chuckled, "and I was the lucky one to sit under James' invisibility cloak with that video recorder and tape him being a prick to the majority of the student body."

"But, wait," Harry stared at Remus, "didn't you slip once that Snape knows about your furry little problem? Wouldn't he have used that as leverage to keep his job?"

"That's where I come in," Harry jumped at his mum's voice.

"Hi Mum," he turned to smile up at her, Marlene, and Tonks. "What did you do?"

"Well, you know that Severus and I grew up near each other and how that all went to Hell in a handbasket."

"Thank Merlin," James said under his breath and Harry chuckled.

"I was worried about exactly what you just said, so I talked with your dad about it, and I went and paid Severus a visit." Lily's voice was measured, but there was hardness in her eyes that Harry wasn't used to seeing.

"Oh what I wouldn't have given to see that," Marlene smirked as she sat down on Sirius' lap.

Lily rolled her eyes, "This was before we set Remus to filming. I told Severus to shape up, and if he didn't that I would get him fired. I also told him that if he ever told a soul about Remus, that I would make him wish he'd never met me. I haven't spent my entire career working on potions and activism for werewolves for him to sabotage one of my best friends."

Tonks immediately tried to hug Lily but ended up elbowing her in the arm instead. The group laughed as Lily wrapped her arms around Tonks.

"Have I told you that you're probably my favorite person?" Tonks laughed as she pulled back.

"I'm rather fond of you too," Lily beamed.

"So obviously he didn't believe you about getting him fired," Harry pushed for the story to continue.

"Nope," Lily shrugged, "but he sure as Hell believed me when I stood there as the board fired him for emotionally abusing his students after the Headmaster specifically told him not to."

"Wow," Harry laughed, "and to think I thought the most exciting thing about my first year at Hogwarts was making the Quidditch team because I got into a row with Malfoy."

"That was pretty exciting," James put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Speaking of exciting things," Lily came to sit with James and Harry while Tonks sat on the arm of the chair Remus was in. "How are Ginny's Pro-Quidditch chances looking?"

Harry swallowed hard, "Er, great really. She has a fair number of teams scouting her, including the Catapults."

"That's wicked!" Tonks exclaimed and nearly fell off her perch, just rescued by Remus steadying arm. She smiled gratefully at him before turning back to Harry. "You'll get to play on the same team!"

Harry forced a smile, but even he could feel that it looked more like a grimace. It was a lot harder to fake this with his family than it had been with his friends.

"Harry, love, is everything alright between you and Ginny?" His mum asked carefully.

Harry sighed, it was no use now. His mum suspected something and she would not let him alone about it until she knew what was going on.

"This stays here, yeah?" He looked up at them and all nodded. "Gin has always wanted to play pro, but specifically she's always wanted to play pro with the Harpies. And," Harry pushed his hand into his hair, "and I got the impression that playing with the Catapults, with me, wasn't high on her list of alternates."

The room was quiet for a moment before Marlene spoke, "Have you two talked about this at all?"

Harry groaned, "I swear I've tried but, we barely see each other as it is and I am NOT putting this in a letter."

"What about when she was home for Christmas or Easter?" Remus asked.

"Christmas was when I got the impression she didn't want to sign the Catapults and Easter," Harry sighed, "and Easter I just felt guilty bringing it up then. She's got exams and her final match to plan and here I come in bringing relationship drama on top of that? I can't do that to her."

"Harry," James put a hand on his shoulder, "you can't function in a relationship that way. Your feelings and concerns are as valid as hers."

"But the Harpies is her dream, Dad, and I don't want to be that guy who makes the girl give up everything so he gets what he wants."

Lily laughed and Harry turned sharply towards her, "Oh, Harry, I love you for worrying about that, but stating your feelings isn't forcing Ginny to give anything up."

"But what if I influence her decision?" Harry tried to control the panic in his voice.

"You probably will," Sirius nodded, "but maybe your conversation with Ginny needs to start out with where you both want to go once she's done school. Where do you two see your relationship a year down the line?"

Harry stared blankly at his godfather. "So build up to asking her about playing on the Catapults by first asking if she sees a future with me?"

"It worked for us," Sirius shrugged.

Harry looked questioningly at Marlene who smiled, "Sirius and I followed some advice from your dad and spent a lot of the war talking about what we wanted in our lives assuming we survived the war. We've experienced and have most of what we talked about and godchildren have help fill the gap for the things we couldn't have ourselves."

"Didn't you feel like you were making the other give up on the things they wanted when you wanted something different?" Harry asked the collective around him.

"Harry," Tonks looked at him seriously, "Remus felt this was about his condition, and I can tell you from the other side of the relationship that when you love someone, you're willing to work around the things that make you different. That doesn't mean that you'll always see eye to eye, and it doesn't mean that there won't be things neither of you is willing to budge on, but it does mean that you both are willing to work around those things." She smiled down at Remus who smiled adoringly back at her.

"So the general consensus is that I talk to Ginny," Harry groaned as he hunched over his knees and ran his hands into his hair. "Does it ever get easier to have these conversations?"

His family chuckled and Lily put a comforting arm around Harry's shoulders, "Only if you're willing to keep having them."

"And it's best to do it on even footing, someplace you're both comfortable and feel like you can talk freely," Remus added.

Harry nodded as he stared down at his trainers, "Now to just find time to do it."

"That's a unique turn to your situation," Sirius nodded, "we learned to do it while living together."

"It's easier if you learn to before you move in together," Marlene laughed.

Harry blanched, "Damnit, until you said that I forgot this talk needed to be more than just why she doesn't want to play for the Catapults."

Everyone chuckled and James pulled him to standing, "Let's go make dinner and get your mind off of it for now. The soonest you could have this conversation is Gryffindor's last match in a few weeks so there's no point in stressing over it."

Harry nodded as everyone crammed into the kitchen and started helping to make dinner and get the table set (and sneak biscuits if your last name is Black). It felt good to be with his family, and it was fun to play with Teddy when he woke up from his nap just before dinner was ready. But no matter how hard he tried, Harry couldn't help but worry about how this conversation with Ginny would go, and what sort of answers he'd get from it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters this week because I love you all and I didn’t want to make you wait another week for chapter 30 ;)

"Maybe today?" Harry mumbled as he made sure he had everything. "Maybe we could sneak off and talk for a while after the game?"

He ran his hand through his hair and groaned. What was he thinking? This was Gin's final match at Hogwarts; he couldn't bring himself to do anything to make this day less than perfect for her.

Harry hit his forehead against his door a few times before opening it and heading down to the building's fireplace.

"You look like a right ball of sunshine," Sirius teased as Harry stepped out if his parents' grate.

"I think you need your eyes checked," Lily laughed as she observed Harry.

"You didn't get it," Sirius shook his head, "He looks like he may explode at any moment. You told me that the sun is made of gas and always exploding and whatever else, therefore, Harry looks like a ball of sunshine."

"Thanks," Harry glared at his godfather.

"We have a few minutes," Lily stepped between the two, "Harry dear, why don't you and I head over early?"

Harry sighed, "Sure, Mum."

"Tell James we've gone ahead," Lily grabbed her cardigan from the back of the sofa and took Harry's arm.

"As you wish, your Grace," Sirius bowed deeply and laughed when Lily flipped him off.

Harry and Lily stepped out in front of the house and Lily Apparated them to the Hogsmeade.

"Let's walk and you can talk to me about what's turning you into the fabled mix of your father and godfather."

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, "I don't know, maybe realizing that I'm not going to be able to make myself talk to Gin about anything that I, we need to talk about today. Knowing that the longer I put this off the worse off things could get. Feeling like this talk could put me in a situation where everything falls apart and I lose her!" Harry shoved his hand into his hair and pulled, trying to release the aggravation and frustration coursing through him.

Lily gently took his hand in hers, bringing it down from his hair. "My dear little Harry," she smiled fondly up at him, "when did you go and grow up?"

Harry smiled sheepishly down at her. He didn't think he'd ever be able to look at her and not have a small part of him feel like the seven-year-old boy she held and sang to when he had awful nightmares about dragons chasing him as he tried to fly away and mermaids pulling him into the sea.

"Oh, Harry," she patted his cheek, "you are so much like your father some days. I think you're right to wait to talk to her."

"You do?" Harry gave her a perplexed look. "But all of you were telling me I needed to talk to her."

Lily chuckled, "And what did Moony tell you?"

Harry thought a moment, "To talk to her someplace where we both felt comfortable."

"And that includes the time that you choose to talk dear," Lily squeezed his arm. "Would you ever try to tell me something important if I'm working over a cauldron?"

Harry scoffed, "You don't hear anything when you're working on potions."

"Exactly," Lily nodded, "you could put me in the most comfortable space, but if I'm working on potions then I won't pay you any attention. So now, think about how you would react to someone trying to tell you something important while you're running seeker drills, or watching Ginny play a match."

Harry nodded with a sigh, "I'd be useless."

"So is today the right day to talk to her about everything?" Lily stopped them and looked at him pointedly.

Harry took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, "No."

Lily smiled as the Hogwarts gates came into sight. "Good, now then, we need to help you find a good way to cope until she comes home and the two of you can spend a day discussing your goals and how they do and do not coincide."

"That's easier said than done," Harry chuckled as he watched a group of first-year boys daring each other to step over the grounds' boundary.

"But it does need to be done, Harry," Lily eyed the boys, "If you can't mediate these emotions you won't be able to have that conversation calmly, you'll either come off aggressive or victimized."

Harry sighed and looked down at his mum, "So what do I do?"

Lily didn't answer him right away; instead, she called out to the boys. "You know, there's a chance you could set off the wards doing that. I'm pretty sure the penalty is an extra week at school after everyone else gets to go home."

The boys stared up at them, some with scared eyes and others with calculated skepticism.

"Really?" One of the boys asked with well-controlled fear in his voice.

"That was what it was when I was Head Girl," Lily shrugged and led Harry away towards the Quidditch pitch.

Harry waited until they were far enough away and then laughed, "Did you used to tell kids that when you were Head Girl?"

"It was your father's idea actually," Lily chuckled. "We had a problem with kids daring each other to sneak out of bounds and Dumbledore told us to take care of it. James came up with the lie and it worked pretty well for us."

Harry smiled thinking about his parents' adventures as Head Boy and Head Girl, but they also had a war looming on the horizon, and he knew that had put a damper on everything their last year.

"Now then," Lily switched back to their earlier conversation, "First, you need to remember that your emotions are valid, but you can choose to set them aside for a moment. You're not ignoring them. You're simply accepting that they are there and right now you can not resolve them. You choose to be at peace about that. Acknowledge you feel upset, identify why you're upset, and then accept that you need to wait before those emotions can be straightened out."

Harry eyed her skeptically, "You make it sound pragmatic and simple."

"Well," Lily smiled, "don't confuse that with easy. This isn't an easy thing to do. It takes work and practice and effort on your part. You have to take full responsibility for what you're feeling. But if you can do this, that talk with Ginny will be a lot less dramatic, at least on your end."

Harry sighed and looked up at the castle, "The easy days were here weren't they?"

Lily patted his arm, "Yes, but they aren't the most fulfilling days. Easy lives are boring lives, my dear. You need a bit of struggle to help you become more than a simple child. Life pushes on you with purpose, to help you keep growing, keep improving, becoming a better, wiser, human being. Your Grandma Mia once told me that growing up doesn't stop until you're in your grave. And I've found that she's right; every year I grow a little more, I experience a bit more, I make a few more mistakes that make me that much wiser. It definitely can be painful, but wisdom is earned through experience dear and doesn't come in any other way."

Harry was quiet while he processed everything his mum had said. He wasn't particularly keen on things always being difficult, but she had a point, he felt very different now, nearly a year after leaving school, than he did when he stepped off the train for the last time. He felt different in good ways. He felt more confident, more in control in some parts of his life, and less like a kid. He still had pieces of his life that felt out of control and like he was barely keeping his head above water, but he knew his family would always be there to help keep him swimming.

"Thanks, Mum," Harry smiled at her as they reached the pitch. "I'll give it a go."

"That's all I ask, dear," Lily gave him a hug and Harry took a deep breath. He could do this. He could keep growing up, a bit at a time.

"Harry!"

His favorite voice sounded behind them, and Harry turned just in time to catch Ginny in his arms.

"I've missed you!" She breathed into his neck as she clung to him.

Harry took a moment to just breathe her in. Missing the last Hogsmeade weekend had killed him, but there was no helping it; he had a scrimmage and then the first string team had a match directly after their scrimmage and all matches were mandatory attendance. They'd gone nearly four weeks without seeing each other and just holding her seemed to make everything better. It seemed to calm a portion of the panic he'd been building up, and remind him of why he cared so much in the first place.

"I missed you too," he finally managed to whisper.

"I'll see you in the stands, Harry dear." Lily's voice was quiet, but it seemed to be just enough to pull Harry back into reality.

"Thanks, Mum," he smiled gratefully.

"It was great to see you, Lily," Ginny released Harry to hug his mum briefly. "I can't wait to catch up once I'm done school."

Lily hugged her tight, "We'll have you over as soon as you like."

She winked at Harry before heading up the steps to the seats. Ginny founds her way back into Harry's arms rather quickly. "You look calmer, or maybe happier. Are you hiding something from me?"

Harry chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. "Mum helped me feel better about life having its difficult bits."

Ginny chuckled, "Pro-Quidditch starting to grate on you?"

Harry laughed and kissed her for several moments before pulling away, "Just the part where you're a year behind me in school and so we have to do this long distance."

He kissed her again, remembering that these stolen moments and whatever he got at the end of the match were it until she stepped off the train in London.

"Well, I'm glad your mum put you in a good mood for me to enjoy." Ginny gave him a cheeky grin and Harry laughed.

"We couldn't have me be distracting; you have a Quidditch House Cup to win."

Ginny bit her lip in concern, "We need three hundred and fifty points at least, Harry."

"With your chaser trio, it's in the bag," Harry smiled down at her confidently.

"Here, here!" Voices sounded and the couple turned to see the whole Weasley clan accompanied by his Dad and godparents.

Ginny stared for all of a second before running from Harry's embrace to hug her family. James, Sirius, and Marlene came to stand next to Harry.

"I see you you've managed to cool down some," Sirius commented with a smirk. "Was that your mum or your girlfriend that pulled you out of your funk?"

Harry chuckled, "A good bit of both really."

Marlene laughed, "I'm going to go congratulate Lily then, I'll see you three up there."

James grabbed Sirius' arm, "We'll join you. I'll save you a seat, son," James chuckled at the faux scowl Sirius gave him as he shoved his brother towards the stairs.

"You owe your father, young man!" Sirius called out as James pushed him again.

Harry laughed and mouthed thank you to his dad before turning to see the Weasley's gathered around Ginny. He smiled as he watched Mrs. Weasley fuss over Ginny and Bill holding a squirming Victoire. Charlie was giving her an animated retelling of his final match at Hogwarts and Ron, George, and Fred were teasing Percy about his budding relationship with a woman Harry was pretty sure was named Annie, or was it Audrey?

"Oi! Captain!"

Harry turned and smiled at Gracie as she stood with the rest of the team waiting for Ginny.

Ginny laughed and waved to her family before running up to Harry and kissing him quickly.

"For luck," she whispered against him.

"Go on, Captain," Harry gave her a gentle shove, "you've got a game to win."

Ginny laughed and kissed him once more before running back to her team.

Win the game Gryffindor did, by 400 points no less. Harry cheered louder than anyone, getting a great deal of teasing from the Weasley brothers.

As the crowds began to clear, Harry spotted Desmond and several other scouts heading down to congratulate Ginny. He debated joining Desmond when he heard Mrs. Weasley call to his mum.

"Lily, I've been meaning to ask you, how did you like my cake this past Easter?"

Harry didn't even wait for his mum to respond, and high tailed it to Desmond's side.

"Well, hello Harry," Desmond smiled, "excited to congratulate Ginny?"

Harry turned back to see Sirius and Marlene laughing so hard they couldn't hold themselves up and his mum shaking her head with amused eyes focused on him. Harry managed a sheepish grin before turning back to Desmond as they ducked down the steps.

"Definitely," Harry grinned.

Ginny caught him around the neck a few minutes later, and Harry was very glad he had her by his side when Mrs. Weasley made it down the steps with questions as to their activities the day before Easter, because there was no way he would have gotten away unscathed without an arm around the waist of the woman who had just captained her team to a Quidditch House Cup victory. At least Harry was pretty sure that's why he got to live at the end of the day.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! =D

It was a right miracle that he was standing next to his parents on the platform. Harry really wasn't sure if it would work out for him with training schedules and the Catapults making the playoffs, but somehow he ended up with the whole day free and was there to welcome Ginny home from Hogwarts for good.

"At least give your sister a passing glance for me," James chuckled as Harry stretched higher to see if the train was approaching yet.

"I'll be sure to hug her and welcome her home," Harry rolled his eyes, "She's my only sister after all."

"There're the Weasley's," Lily pointed to the portal as Molly and Arthur came through arm in arm.

James smiled broadly and waved them over. "Molly, Arthur, excited to be here for the last time?"

Arthur laughed and Molly looked tearful. "I'll just come along when Victoire starts up."

Arthur patted her arm, "It's nice to know that we've done our part up to this point. I'm excited to see what she ends up deciding on for the future." He gave Harry a look that made good heart beat hard in his chest.

"Would it be alright if I spent a few hours with her today? At the Burrow of course," Harry added hastily.

Molly looked skeptical but Arthur nodded. If you'll be at the house with us I think that's a fine idea. Her brothers will be around for dinner tonight to welcome her home; we'd love to have you as well."

Harry smiled gratefully, "That sounds great, thank you."

Suddenly he heard a far-off whistle and Harry spun around to look up the tracks. He could just make out the train as it barreled down to the station. The next few minutes seemed to take hours. Harry had never seen a train move so slowly in his entire life. And it felt as though a million extra students poured out of the carriages as he searched for the one woman he wanted to see more than anything else.

Finally, he caught sight if her signature tomato red hair and his eyes found her blazing honey brown ones and time seemed to catch up. It felt like an instant later that he had her wrapped in his arms and his lips kissing hers. It was euphoric to feel his fingers on her waist and her tongue teasing his knowing these long months apart we're finally at an end.

The few moments spent in that perfect state made him feel right, grounded, like with Gin there he could do anything.

Specifically, have very scary conversations about futures and careers and their relationship and other adult things.

"Let's say hi to your family and then I've got the go-ahead for us to hang out at the Burrow for the rest of the day," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as he wiped an errant tear from her cheek.

She smiled up at him with wet eyes, "That sounds perfect."

After giving Gracie the promised hug and grabbing Ginny's trunk, Harry Apparated with the Weasley's back to the Burrow. Harry had a hard time pushing down his anxiety as he waited the near hour he had to share Ginny. But finally, Mrs. Weasley seemed to take pity on Harry and told Ginny to go enjoy some time with Harry until dinner was ready - with the specific instruction to stay on the property.

Harry felt his heart rate increase again. He wanted to have this conversation; he wanted to be on the same page as Ginny, to feel like they were a team in all aspects of their lives. But it didn't change that this was a nerve-racking conversation.

Ginny conjured a blanket in the shade of the orchard and laid down, sprawling out and beckoning to Harry with her finger. Harry came to hover over her, kissing asking her neck and losing himself in the way her voice rose in pitch and she arched into him.

"Harry," Ginny panted his name and Harry growled in response as ran a hand into her hair. Ginny sighed again but pushed up, "We're right in the view of the kitchen window."

Harry groaned but pushed himself to sit and ran a hand into his hair.

"Point taken, I suppose this works out actually," Harry took a deep breath and took Ginny's hand. "I was hoping we could discuss a few things."

Ginny looked at him with hesitation, "Good things or things where I'm going to want to hex you?"

Harry swallowed, "I really hope they're good things."

Ginny nodded slowly and moved to face him, but she didn't release his hand.

Harry tried to summon some fabled Gryffindor courage and meet Ginny's eye. "Er, so, I, Gin I love you. And I, I want to know what you see for yourself in the foreseeable future."

Ginny visibly relaxed. "Merlin, Harry, you looked like this was some awful conversation."

Harry smiled, "Well if I'm not in that foreseeable future I'd call it a horrible conversation."

Ginny reached forward and kissed him softly, "You definitely are in that future, foreseeable or not."

Harry kissed her, he couldn't help himself. Ginny wanted a future with him! Whatever else she wanted him there and he wanted her there and nothing else mattered.

"Was that all then?" Ginny laughed against him, and Harry felt the pit in the bottom of his stomach start to form again.

"Er, there was one other thing," he pushed himself back to sitting.

"And?" Ginny looked at him expectantly and Harry tried to focus on not freaking out.

"Well, I er, I've noticed you don't seem very interested in playing with the Catapults as a second choice to the Harpies, and I just, I guess I want to know why."

Ginny watched him for a moment before sighing. "Well, first, I guess I should specify that I don't seem interested in playing with any team as a second choice because that means I wasn't good enough to play for the Harpies."

Harry felt a small bit of something that was almost relief; at least she wasn't interested in playing on a team without him either.

"Gin, if the Harpies don't offer then they're idiots."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but Harry grabbed her other hand and held both hands in his.

"I'm not kidding around, Gin. Have you heard how the other scouts talk about you? Have you seen the way Desmond and Gordon do everything they can to help you improve when they can? Do you really think Gordon would have brought you to the pitch for your birthday because I was there? You could have been in that restaurant by yourself and I'm sure Gordon would have given you the opportunity. You're an amazing player and you have the skill and talent to play in the pros, whether the Harpies scout has eyes to see it or not."

Ginny sighed, "Yeah, but I've wanted to play on the Harpies since I was seven Harry. I never thought about a different team, and I don't like the idea of having to pick another team - so much so that I haven't even really entertained any of the other scouts. I talk to them and I'm happy to show them my skills, but I keep wishing that the Harpies will pay me more attention."

Harry pulled Ginny into him and held her tight, "You know, a few of the ladies on my team were talking about how they had wanted to play on the Harpies as little girls too, but one thing they've learned since making it pro on a different team is that the Harpies don't take rookies anymore. Their current management doesn't let them take on rookies and they only trade experienced players. No one on their second string team has been playing for less than two years."

"So why are they even looking at me then, Harry?" Ginny shot back defensively.

Harry sighed, "Because Gordon called the Harpies head coach and told her she'd be an idiot to not at least send a scout to see you."

Ginny was quiet for a while as Harry held her against him.

"I'm sorry, Gin," Harry sighed, "I know that has to be hard to hear."

Ginny nodded before pulling back and looking up at him. "Gordon badgered the Harpies to come and see me because he knew that was the team I wanted to play for?"

Harry nodded.

"Wow," she sighed, "Well, I guess I should actually look at the teams who've actually been scouting me."

"And you'll take a real look at the Catapults?" Harry asked running a hand through her hair.

Ginny smiled, "I think I have to, my boyfriend plays for them and all."

Harry laughed and kissed her, again and again, because not only did Ginny want him in her future, she was going to really consider playing with him, and he didn't feel like he'd made her give up anything. He felt like they were on the same page again, like they were a team, ready to take on the world and maybe a second-string Quidditch world too.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - We aren't done! This is not the end!
> 
> Thanks to WateringWizard on FFN who initially wanted this. I completely turned my outline upside down for it and I'm so glad I did!

Harry knew exactly what day the teams were sending out offers, and had casually suggested to Desmond it could be funny to hand deliver whatever offer Gordon decided on for Ginny. Either Desmond agreed, or he honestly thought it would increase their chances of Ginny choosing the Catapults because the day offers went out, Harry showed up for a team meeting to talk about the upcoming season and was handed an envelope with the order to go see his girlfriend.

The anticipation was like a tightened coil as Harry Apparated to the Burrow, envelope held tightly in his hand. He knocked smartly on the door before Molly opened.

"Harry!" She smiled brightly and ushered him in with a hug. "Ginny said you were with the team today."

Harry chuckled, "I am, but I've been temporarily reassigned as an owl." He held up the envelope with the Catapults logo across the top and Ginny's name scrawled in Gordon's handwriting.

Molly's eyes lit up, "Oh! Hold on, I'll go get her."

Molly rushed to the corridor and Harry heard her climbing the stairs. He wanted this to be a good idea, but part of him worried he would put pressure on Gin by being here with the offer. He didn't have long to mull it over before his favorite person came barreling down the stairs and into the sitting room.

Harry caught her easily in one arm and while he knew it probably wasn't professional, he kissed her anyway. How could he not?

"Mum says you're my owl!" Ginny reached for the envelope and Harry laughed as he held it out to her.

"Yep, I have to get back to a team meeting, but I was told to come and see you first."

"Well that's a nice surprise," she pushed up and kissed him again and Harry suddenly didn't want to go back to his meeting.

"Can I come by tonight?" He murmured against her.

Ginny grinned as she pulled away, "Definitely. I'll have a surprise for you when you get back."

Harry smirked at her and she laughed and swatted his arm, "Not that kind of surprise! Now go to work old man." She gave him a gentle shove towards the door.

Harry pulled her in for one more kiss but smiled as he pulled away. She was here, she was home, and they had time; time for kissing, time for talking, time for everything.

"I'll see you after dinner?" Harry pulled back.

"You'll see her for dinner," Molly called from the kitchen and Ginny laughed.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner."

"Guess so," Harry chuckled. "See you soon."

The rest of the day was one of those days that Quidditch players put up with in order to have training days and match days; paperwork and safety training and the bureaucratic side of dealing with current management and everything that no sane scout lets the rookies know about until they sign on. But after seven boring hours and a fair amount of razzing from his teammates about the potential of Ginny joining the team, Harry is finally on his way to the Apparition area to head to the Burrow.

Harry didn't quite receive the welcome he was expecting; actually, he didn't receive any welcome at all. He thought that Ginny would have been watching for him, would have met him at the door, and would have excitedly told him if she had made a decision yet. Instead, Harry trodded to the front door and knocked. Arthur answered.

"Hi Harry," Arthur smiled. "Molly mentioned that you'd be joining us tonight. Maybe you can coax Ginny out of her room, too."

Harry stepped over the threshold and looked at Arthur in confusion. "Why would I need to coax her out of her room?"

Arthur sighed and motioned to the sofa. Harry followed and sat next to him.

"Ginny has never been one to give up easily," Arthur chuckled with a smile, "And she didn't want to believe what you told her last month about Gordon pestering the Harpies into sending their scout out to see her. But she didn't get an offer letter from the Harpies today either."

Harry swallowed hard. "So..."

Arthur ran a hand over his face. "Ginny went down to Holyhead today and talked her way into the head coach's office where she made her case for playing on the reserve team. The coach apparently told her that she admired Ginny's tenacity, but that her decision stood, and she wouldn't be offering her the reserve chaser position. It had already been offered to and accepted by a witch from the Kestrels, and had been in the works for three weeks. She told Ginny that she sent their scout because Gordon kept owling her about it."

Harry ran a nervous hand through his hair. This must have been the surprise she'd been talking about. She must have wanted to tell him she made the Harpies. "When did she get home?"

"About two hours ago, both Molly and I have gone up and talked to her but she's taking this pretty hard."

Harry nodded, "Alright if I go up and try to talk to her?"

Arthur smiled, "I'd appreciate it if you did."

He patted Harry on the shoulder and Harry stood to head towards the stairs when Arthur spoke again.

"Harry, you're a good lad. I expect you to take good care of my little girl."

Harry smiled even as his face turned as red as Ginny's hair, "I plan to."

Arthur nodded and smiled, motioning Harry upstairs.

Harry knocked quietly on Ginny's door, "Gin."

"Harry?" Ginny's voice came muffled through the door.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

"It isn't locked."

Harry pushed open the door and found a bit of a disaster on the other side. When Ginny was angry, she was prone to throw things. He thought it was why she was such a sharp Chaser. But her room looked as though she'd grabbed anything that wasn't too heavy and used it as a projectile to hurl in anger and frustration.

Ginny was perched on her bed, arms wrapped around her knees, drawing them close to her chest. Her red hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and her face was buried in her knees.

Harry took in the scene with no idea what the right thing to do was. All he did know was that seeing Ginny this upset was killing him and he had to do something.

"Gin," he crossed the room, sat next to her, and pulled her into him.

"Why did you have to be right?" She sniffed, voice still muffled in her knees.

Harry sighed, "I wanted to be wrong, Gin. I really want to be wrong. I want to see you play for the Harpies. I want to see you get that dream."

"I wish Gordon hadn't pushed them to send someone. I thought I was different. I thought I'd be their first rookie in years. I thought they sent someone because I was that good." She shuddered against him and Harry was sure she was suppressing angry tears.

He sighed. "Gin, he believes you have what it takes to be on the Harpies. He wouldn't have pushed them if he didn't. He wasn't trying to cause you pain, he was trying to get you what you wanted."

"Well, obviously he was wrong," Ginny spat back.

Harry held her tight against him. "Gin, you can't honestly tell me you're going to let this stop you from playing period."

Ginny finally looked up at him, "Of course not! But that doesn't change how much it hurts or how humiliating it was to have Freda Johansen tell me that she wouldn't put me on her team."

"Right now," Harry interrupted. "She's not putting you on the team right now."

"Whatever, it still sucked and I felt like I was seven again with my brothers telling me I couldn't play."

Harry smiled, "And what did you do when they told you that?"

Ginny's eyes burned, "I taught myself to fly and I kick their asses every time we play now."

"So show the Harpies what happens when they tell Ginevra Molly Weasley she can't do something." Harry chuckled. "Pick a team and then train hard with your new trio so that every match you play against the Harpies you kick their asses."

Finally, Ginny smiled and Harry felt like someone had let sunlight into the room.

"I'm going to tell everyone that was my idea." Her grin widened.

"It was," Harry squeezed her shoulder, "I just reminded you of it."

She pushed forward and caught his lips with hers. Harry pulled her into him, more than willing to return her affection.

Then a thought occurred, "Who did you receive offers from, besides the Catapults?" He asked.

Ginny chuckled, "Every team actually scouting me."

"Even the Canadians?" Harry groaned.

"Yeah," she kissed the side of his mouth, "what do you think of visiting North America?"

"You're not serious!" The words escaped his mouth before he could stop himself and he immediately regretted them.

Ginny, however, laughed at him. "Merlin no, my hair is much nicer than Sirius'. Marlene even told me."

Harry bit her ear playfully, "You minx! You did that on purpose!"

Ginny laughed, a low sound that made Harry's skin tingle. "Can you blame me?"

"No but I can definitely make you pay for it," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Would you have mercy if I told you I wanted to accept the Catapults offer?" She ran her fingers into his hair.

Harry froze and pulled back. "Are you playing?"

Ginny bit her lip but shook her head, "No. I want to show Freda what she lost out on. And if Gordon thought I have what it takes to be the on the Harpies then I'm going to trust he can get me to the point where Freda will be begging for me."

Harry smirked, "You're vindictive you know?"

"Do you want me on your team or not Potter?" Ginny gave him a push.

Harry pulled her into him again and kissed her passionately, "I will forever want you on my team, Weasley."

"Good," Ginny smiled against him.

Years later he'd look back and realize this was when he knew that Ginny was the one. This was when he really decided to make her his forever. But it would take more than just this moment to push him to it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is pure fluff because holy crap have we had a lot of plot lately and I think we all need a break! Or at least I needed a break to just write these two being adorable ;) Enjoy!

He wouldn't call it last minute, but Harry was acutely aware of how close it was to the opening season practice that Ginny finally moved into her flat, kitty-corner from his. He got a strong impression Ginny's flat placement was intentional, but it was Tim's old flat so he was probably reading into things.

"Where do you want this box to go Gin?" Harry looked around the small flat and wondered how it possibly could feel more crowded than her small room at the Burrow had. It did though, mostly because it was covered in boxes, and he tried not to trip and die as he, Arthur, and Ron helped Ginny, Molly, and Hermione unpack all of Ginny's things.

Ginny looked at the box, "It has a blue sticker," she looked down at the paper in her hand, "so according to Hermione's key it should have kitchen stuff in it."

Harry nodded and gently set the heavy box down on the three-foot by nine-foot strip of linoleum that separated the kitchenette from the carpeted flat.

"Aren't you glad we organized it all?" Hermione grinned, "It makes unpacking so much easier."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry before turning to Hermione and smiling, "Yeah, it's nice to know where everything goes without having to open the boxes first."

Even with Hermione's color-coded lists and stickers, it still took them half a day to get Ginny moved in. And the more the flat started to come together, the antsier Harry became to have Ginny to himself in the small flat. But fate was not on his side. Once they had Ginny completely unpacked - the temptress having him unpack a box of clothing that made him debate taking a cold shower - Arthur insisted on taking everyone out for pizza, which lasted a good two and a half hours because taking Arthur into the Muggle world was never quick.

It's nearly nine when they walk through the door into the lobby and nod to the receptionist. She's really only there to help keep the fans away from first-string team members and the Muggles from suspecting anything, but Sadie is nice enough and Ginny seems to like her. Normally Harry wouldn't mind a chat, but Gin has chosen to wear one of his shirts she stole when they first started dating and while their company that day assumed it was a shirt to work in, Ginny knows what that shirt does to _him_ when it's _on her_. So Harry didn't let them stop to chat with Sadie - they can talk to her tomorrow or every day from now on for that matter - and slid Ginny into the lift.

As soon as the doors had closed enough that Sadie couldn't see them, he pressed Ginny against the back of the car and crashed his lips into hers in what only can be called a frenzy. She'd been toying with him all day, his shirt, those impossibly tight jeans, having him unpack that box of basically lace, sliding against him in the restaurant, it's a miracle he made it this far, and by the way her hands gripped his shirt as his lips moved to her neck, her plan has mildly backfired on her.

The lift bell chimed and Harry pulled back. There are roughly five steps to either flat and he'd rather not fall on his face, lessons learned from Hogwarts. He grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her into the corridor, about to whisper in her ear "yours or mine," when a familiar but currently unwelcome voice sounded behind him.

"Harry! This must be our new rookie! Hi Ginny, I'm Jeff. Has Harry told you we're buying you pizza after practice on Monday?"

Ginny laughed and smiled graciously at Jeff. Harry internally groaned and wondered if the team waited to haze him until now.

"Hi Jeff, Harry did mention that would happen. He also mentioned that you and Cynthia would probably be spending Monday trying to knock me off my broom."

Jeff winked at her, "It's nothing personal, but better us trying than the other teams succeeding in a scrimmage yeah? We beat poor Harry to a pulp that first week."

Harry rolled his eyes but chuckled. "You definitely proved your worth that week. But I prefer when you and Cynthia are keeping the Bludgers away from me."

"Is Cynthia here?" Ginny looked around. Harry smiled. They were both so used to Fred and George that it was hard to adjust to beaters who aren't attached at the hip.

Jeff laughed, "Cynthia spends most nights with her boyfriend. Not all of us are as lucky as you two and get to live across the hall."

Harry thought to use that as a way to move him and Ginny out of the conversation, but a spark in Jeff's eye told Harry he was most certainly being hazed and it was in a rather cruel way if you asked him.

"Speaking of," Jeff cut Harry off before he could attempt to excuse them, "I'd love to see what you've done to Tim's old place, Ginny. Mind letting me see?"

Ginny gave Harry an amused look. She knew what was happening, he could see it in her eye, but he could also see she was _enjoying it_! She was enjoying that he was, as Sirius would put it, being systematically cock-blocked, and his girlfriend found it _hilarious_! Harry bit back the groan that nearly escaped his lips.

"Sure, Jeff," Ginny pulled her wand out of its holster and walked the five steps that should have led to her and Harry’s privacy before opening the door and letting Jeff in with them.

Even with his frustration, walking into Ginny's flat felt right and Harry couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

"Lucky you," Jeff walked to the little kitchenette; "They replaced your oven and stove after Tim left. I still have the old one that I've got to keep throwing heating charms at to make work. Did you know Muggles have this little box that's like a faster oven? Jason on first-string has one and he lets me use it when my oven doesn't work for me."

Harry chuckled, "A microwave oven?"

Jeff snapped his fingers, "That's it!"

"Harry's mum is Muggle-born too," Ginny smiled as she wrapped her hands around Harry's bicep, "His house was always fun to go to because you got to see both sides of the world existing together."

"Sounds bloody wicked," Jeff grinned at Harry, "One of these days during the off-season you'll have to have the team over."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Right, because my mum would love that."

"I'll talk to her about it," Ginny smiled at Jeff, "But if you don't mind, it's been a long day of getting me moved in. I think I'd like to call it a night. If you're of a mind to have something to do tomorrow, Harry and I were going to walk around Caerphilly. I'd love to get to know you and anyone else on the team that wants to join us."

Jeff laughed, "Sounds great, I'll pass the word along." Then he smirked, "Honestly I'm surprised you two managed this long with me around. I was pretty sure there would be an imprint of you on the lift wall."

Harry turned bright red and groaned, "Jeff."

"I'll just show myself out," Jeff chuckled as Ginny laughed.

The door clicked and Harry ran his hand into his hair, "Well, that's Jeff."

"He reminds me a bit of Fred and George," Ginny shook her head with a smile.

Harry pushed aside the embarrassment of what just transpired when he noticed Ginny start to undo the knot she had tied to keep his oversized shirt from getting in her way while she moved boxes. He moved a step closer, running his hand along the wrinkled hem before pushing it aside to close his fingers over her firm skin.

"Do you think there's really an imprint of me on the lift wall?" Ginny bit her lip as she smirked up at him.

Harry chuckled as he pressed his fingers into her hip, tugging until she was standing against him. "I was certainly going for something like that."

"I have no idea what has you so riled up right now," Ginny pressed against him, linking her wrists behind his neck.

Harry brought his lips a fraction away from Gin's, "I'm sure I can explain it to you."

"I'd really rather you show me," Ginny's breathless voice responded as her eyes darkened.

Harry was more than happy to oblige.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was hard, so you get fluff because my mental health needed fluff and this is not the story to drain my stress into.

Harry tried very hard to focus on the drills he and Alex were running. But he kept glancing over at Ginny as she ran through her drills with the Chasers. Jeff and Cynthia, along with first string Beaters Phil Katzin and Ryan Teague, were doing their best to keep the Bludgers whizzing around the team. He shouldn't have been surprised, but Ginny was doing an amazing job of avoiding those Bludgers.

"Harry," Alex snapped his fingers, "I know that you were able to play and practice with your girlfriend on your team before this so please channel whatever made that possible the first time and focus with me would you?"

Harry blushed furiously, "Sorry Alex, I guess I was just worried she'd get beat to a pulp like I did my first practice."

"Looks like she's doing fine," Alex chuckled, "now let's run through this again."

Alex's assessment proved true. Ginny went through the entire day of practice with two hits, and both came from the first string Beaters, not from Jeff or Cynthia.

"You did an amazing job today, Gin," Harry fell into step beside her as they walked with the team to the locker rooms.

Ginny grinned up at him, her plaited red hair was windswept and Harry was suddenly met with the desire to take her back to his flat at that moment and not go to pizza with the rest of second string.

"That was so much fun!" Ginny's excitement shined through her big honey brown eyes. "Does the high wear off? Or is it still surreal a year into it?"

Harry laughed and draped his arm over her shoulders. "Some days it feels tedious, like getting beat to a pulp by the Beaters, but most days it feels pretty surreal. I still feel like I'm dreaming some days because I'm playing Quidditch and earning a living doing it and how many wizards dream of this and never get the chance?"

Ginny leaned into him and laughed, "Well, I don't think I'll be getting beat to a pulp for a while, so we're good there."

Harry moved his arm to open his locker and set his broom inside. "That was really impressive today, by the way. My first practice I nearly got knocked off my broom more times than I could count. I would have been more or less purple the next day if it hadn't been for the bruise removal paste that Alex gave me."

Ginny grinned, a glint to her eyes that Harry didn't miss, "Guess I'm just lucky today." She skipped away to the showers, and as Harry grabbed his caddy, he was positive that luck had nothing to do with it.

Pizza with the team was full of good-natured teasing. How could they not? Harry had been more or less pinning for this exact moment for more than a year, and he looked like a besotted fool as Ginny leaned back into his arm draped over her shoulders.

"I think he's worse with her around," Sam laughed grabbing another slice.

"They're cute!" Anastasia pushed him, "You're an adorable couple, Ginny! Don't let Sam tease you!"

"You should hear what my brothers say," Ginny rolled her eyes, "If any of you can outdo Fred and George then I'll tell them to step down and turn over control of their little empire to you."

"Do they give you discounts?" Zach perked up.

Harry shook his head, "No. No. No. We are not bringing Wheezes into practice or the flat building or anything to do with the team."

They all laughed and Ginny shook her head, "Sorry, Zach, I can't pass on my discount to anyone else, and I'll lose it if I do."

Harry smirked, Ginny's discount, much to Ron's chagrin, was anything she wanted for free. That was not something she was likely to ever put on the line.

"That's too bad, we could have had a lot of fun," Zach chuckled. "I'm a big fan of your brothers' products."

"I could invite them to a scrimmage and you could meet them," Ginny ran her hand along Harry's thigh under the table.

Harry had to make a concerted effort to keep his concentration on the conversation at hand.

"That would be really cool, Ginny, thanks," Zach raised his glass to her.

"What did you think of your first real practice?" Cynthia asked.

"It was amazing," Ginny lit up, grinning, "It was everything I imagined!"

"I love that enthusiasm," Anastasia  laughed, "It makes it hard to gripe about anything when you're so excited about everything."

"That's one of the benefits of taking on rookies," Jeff nodded, "I could even see the effect you were having on Eva and Minal and Jason. We all play better when we're seeing someone having the time of their lives."

"Especially when Gordon decides to make us run the same flying drill a million times," Sam groaned.

They all laughed. It was a great feeling for Harry, sitting there with his team and having Ginny not only pressed against his side but a part of the team as well. He was floating, especially as they all moved out of the restaurant and back to the flat building. Harry kept a firm grip on Ginny's hand as they stepped into the elevator and as the team continued chatting he dropped his lips to behind her ear and whispered.

"My place tonight?"

Ginny pressed back into him for a moment, her breath catching before giving him a nod. She quickly recovered as Cynthia engaged her in whatever the topic of conversation happened to be at that point. Harry had tuned out, completely focused on the gorgeous creature pressed against him, gripping his hand, catching his eye every now and again to share a private laugh. She was captivating; how could he hope to pay attention to anything short of Quidditch around her?

They stepped off the elevator with Jeff and Cynthia, bidding them goodnight. As Harry set his wand against his doorknob, Jeff called over.

"Make sure to rest tonight, kids, we're going to be doubling up on you tomorrow." He grinned, "It's nothing personal, just standard to focus all our efforts on the rookies, train you up for the other teams."

Ginny smirked but her voice was light as she answered. "You're so sweet Jeff, I'll be sure to rest well."

"Go to bed, Jeff!" Cynthia called out as she shut her door behind her.

Jeff winked before stepping inside his flat. Harry shook his head and shut his own door behind Ginny.

"I know he's trying to be funny but it's starting to piss me off a bit."

Ginny slid her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. "Don't worry about Jeff, I'm going to be fine."

Harry sighed and nodded, "I know, but I really hate that he's going to be throwing everything he has at you. I'm dealing with a strong surge of protective instinct here, Gin."

Ginny laughed and pulled on him as she began walking back towards his bed.  "Oh, Harry, did Jeff not throw everything he had at me today?"

Harry stepped willingly with her, guiding her until the back of her legs hit his bedframe. "It definitely looked like he was trying."

"And did you notice if I was hit by any Bludgers today?" Ginny's smirk spread wide across her face and Harry realized she was right. Jeff hadn't managed to hit her once.

"What are you up to?"

Ginny ran her hands under his shirt and started to ruck it up his chest. "I spoke with Cynthia and Phil and Ryan," Harry lifted his arms so she could pull his shirt over his head before readjusting his glasses. "And they thought it would be fun to play a little prank on Jeff."

Harry brought his hands to Ginny's waist and under her shirt as he bent down to kiss her neck. "And what sort of prank are you playing, Weasley?"

Ginny's breath caught as he pushed the hem of her shirt higher. "The three of them are stopping all of Jeff's Bludgers for the next two weeks. They loved the idea to do something to annoy Jeff. Cynthia said it would be good to give him a taste of his own medicine."

Harry pulled her shirt up over her head and captured her lips with his. "Was this about the other night?" He murmured against her.

"Very observant, Potter," Ginny moaned against him as he slid his hand around her back. "Are you disappointed in your rookie girlfriend?"

Harry laughed against her lips, teasingly running his hand around her back, "On the contrary, Gin, I'm very impressed."

Ginny sighed into his mouth before grabbing his hand and placing it directly on her bra clasp, "Show a girl, yeah?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have plot! Also, I finally went through and mapped out what I want the rest of the story to look like chapter wise and it's going to be another 10 or so chapters from here. If you have anything you want to see, let me know and I'll do my best to work it into my plot line.

Harry was impressed at how well the Beaters did pulling the wool over Jeff's eyes but true to their word, two weeks after training began they let Jeff's Bludgers start hitting Ginny. If Jeff noticed the prank, he never said anything about it. But Harry noticed that Jeff didn't seem to be as full of himself after those two weeks, so he decided it really didn't matter if Jeff had known he was being pranked or not since Jeff was now much less annoying.

Gordon threw the team into high gear, their first scrimmage and match were to be against the Wasps and they were the favorites to win the League Cup. In the midst of their intense schedules, Harry realized playing the favorite team of the year for this first match meant they had some ridiculous responsibility to prove everyone wrong for favoring the Wasps. When the scrimmage day came, Harry thought maybe Gordon hadn't worked them hard enough.

The Wasps second string team definitely showed up to play and Harry spent the entire game locked in a Seeker battle that left him drained and exhausted. Five hours later with the Chasers falling quickly behind, Gordon gave him the go-ahead to go for the loss. Harry hated it. He hated starting their season off like this, losing on his terms. Ginny scored a few minutes later and Harry saw the Wasps were exactly 150 points ahead before catching glimpse of the Snitch for the fourth time. They could tie!

Harry dove after the Snitch, the chance at a tie giving him a burst of energy he didn't think he had. He vaguely heard the announcer call out that Anastasia had the Quaffle and Harry felt a surge of adrenaline. They might win! If she scored and he caught the Snitch they'd win by ten! He managed to feint the Wasp Seeker before pulling off one of the more satisfying catches of his Quidditch career thus far, but when he looked up at the scoreboard, the Catapults had lost by ten points. Somewhere in his fight for the Snitch, he had missed that the Wasps had recovered the Quaffle and then scored. Harry felt like an idiot.

"It happens to the best of us," Alex consoled him afterward in the locker room. Gordon had sent Alex down from the team box when the scrimmage ended to talk to Harry, and while Harry didn't really want to talk about it, he was grateful to have his Seeker mentor there. Alex knew how this felt. "Every Seeker has to make a losing catch at least once in their career. Most of us do it a few times. It sucks but it's better to lose the game on your terms and not on the other team's. Having the score run up on you feels worse than having to make the losing catch."

Harry sighed, "You're right, just sucks."

"Yeah, it always does," Alex put a hand on his shoulder, "but now you just have to move forward. We don't win every match Harry, and you'll never win again if you can't put this behind you."

Harry nodded and grabbed his bag, following Alex out of the lockers and smiling when he spotted Gin waiting for him.

"Better?" she asked as he walked up and put an arm around her.

"Yeah," he nodded at Alex, "he helped me pull my head out of my arse."

"Ah," Ginny gave Alex a fake pout, "that's the best part of my job."

Alex and Harry laughed and the three headed out of the stadium. Alex left for his place and Harry and Ginny moved on to Caerphilly to pick up dinner and then move on to her flat to eat it.

Harry liked the little Indian place, but it never tasted as good as his mum's. Apparently, his mum had learned from Grandma Mia, but Harry was more concerned about the fact that his mum made better Indian food than every restaurant he tried.

"We need to go see, Mum," Harry lamented, "I miss good food."

Ginny laughed, "I'll be sure to let Lily know that you only want to see her because of her cooking."

"Mum knows I love her," he grabbed his water bottle and took a drink, "and I think my parents love not having kids at home. I mean, they didn't really get the chance to do what we're doing now with the war and everything."

"Have careers?" Ginny looked skeptical.

"No," Harry shook his head, "getting to enjoy time together without kids. I mean, they had me pretty quick after they got married, and all the time before having me was spent on edge because Mum is Muggle-born and they were fighting against Voldemort and everything. I don't think they really got to just enjoy each other much."

"And is that what we're doing?" Ginny's smirk was spread wide across her face.

Harry chuckled bitterly, "When I'm not being an arse and catching the Snitch to lose the scrimmage."

"Harry," Ginny's smirk disappeared and she gave him a pointed look, "I thought Alex already pulled your head out of your arse."

Harry threw his head back and groaned.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny pushed his shoulder, "You did what needed to be done so that we didn't have the score run up on us. Losing by 10 points is better than losing by 300 points. And if you hadn't caught the Snitch that's exactly what would have happened. At least this way we've shown that the Wasps second string team isn't going to blow everyone out of the water."

Harry brought his head back up, "No, and I get what you're saying, I just thought I had won us the scrimmage and suddenly I hadn't," He pulled a hand through his hair, "And that feeling sucks."

"I know," Ginny nodded, "but you can't dwell on it, love."

"You're right," he shook his head and tried to push the frustration away.

"You know, I think we should plan time to go see both our parents." Ginny changed the subject. "I'm missing my mum's shepherd's pie."

Harry gave his girlfriend a smile, "Alright, and we should make time to go see Ron and Hermione and Neville and your friends too. How's Luna and everyone else?"

Ginny grinned, "Luna's good, she's doing some reporting for her dad right now until she decides what she wants to do next. Oh, did I tell you I heard Neville started dating Hannah Abbot?"

"Really?" Harry felt the easiness of talking to Ginny starting to pull his mind away from his current bout of self-loathing.

"Yeah, I guess he fancied her when you all were in seventh year, but didn't get up the nerve to ask her out till recently."

"Wow that feels like forever ago," Harry ran a tired hand over his face. "It doesn't feel like just two years ago."

"Old man," Ginny laughed and threw her napkin at him. He caught it right before it hit his head and they both chuckled.

"You're not even a full year younger than me!" Harry poked her side and smirked when she jumped.

"I've kept my youthful spirit," Ginny grinned at him before flicking her wand and sending their containers to the rubbish bin.

"You can't honestly tell me that first kiss we shared feels like yesterday," Harry grabbed her hand and tried to pull Ginny on to his lap.

"That kiss feels like last night," she flipped her hair but didn't budge from her seat.

Harry smirked, "Then you'd have no problem jogging my memory?" He gave her hand one final tug and Ginny finally let him pull her over to him.

She straddled his lap and sighed when Harry pushed his hands under her shirt. "If you need me to remind you I'm sure that could be arranged."

"I'm just so old," Harry drug his lips up her neck as he spoke and grinned when Ginny arched into him. "I can't be expected to remember what happened nearly four years ago."

He started to pull away when Ginny's hands grabbed his face and brought her lips to his. Her passion was accompanied with a frenzy that Harry was very happy to accommodate.

Much later they were curled in Ginny's bed, her red hair splayed out behind her as she rested against his chest. Harry was finally starting to see that she and Alex were right. It sucked losing the scrimmage that day, but with Ginny dozing next to him and plans made to spend time with their families and friends, he couldn't help but see the bigger picture. The picture where he's honest to Merlin in love with the most amazing woman on the planet. The picture where he plays Quidditch for his career. The picture where Ginny could be a part of his life forever.

When the Catapults' first-string team played against the Wasps in their match the next day, Harry took a great deal of satisfaction when Alex caught the Snitch and beat the Wasps by 160 points. It felt like fitting retribution.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I love all of you! You're amazing and it floors me any time I look at how many of you are reading my story and from the bottom of my heart know that I thank you! I'm so happy to be a bit of sunshine in your week. :)

The next few months flew by. The Catapults first string team proved to be a force to be reckoned with, and the second string wasn't far behind. Their loss to the Wasps seemed to be a fluke more than anything and second string found themselves down by only three games when Christmas hit.

But misfortune snuck up on them.

Anastasia, as many do, went home for Christmas. The Catapults lucked out and didn't have a game scheduled the week between Christmas and New Years and a few days after the New Year practice picked back up.

The team was surprised when out of the blue Gordon blew his whistle in the middle of drills.

"Babin!" He yelled and beckoned Anastasia over.

Harry turned to watch Anastasia fly up to where Gordon was watching them. He was confused to see her looking so exhausted. They'd only been at it for three hours.

The team watched as Gordon motioned a medic over and sent Anastasia off with her.

"Anastasia looks to have caught some sort of cold." Gordon hollered for the group to hear him. "I expect the rest of you lot to be vigilant and not catch it too. Now back to work!"

He grinned at them and blew his whistle. They'd all laughed as they went back to their drills.

But no one laughed when Cynthia came down with the illness the next day. Nor when the team doctor told them it was a strain of the flu and Anastasia and Cynthia were only going to get worse before they got better. The new year seemed to be getting off to a rough start for the Catapults, but the team was convinced they'd be fine. Anastasia and Cynthia were reserve players and it sucked for the second string team to have to practice and potentially play without them, but their matches weren't counted for anything other than being scouted for first string teams. So it wasn't really a big deal. They'd all be fine.

But then Jeff caught it.

And then Sam.

Then Zach.

And within one week of Anastasia being pulled from practice, the entire second string team was sick with the worst case of the flu Harry had ever experienced. Harry was vaguely aware that every first-string player still living in the flat building had, at Gordon's insistence, been relocated so they'd all be well enough to play the Kestrels. But Harry knew there was no way any of the second string would be playing that Friday.

Harry groaned as he rolled over on Ginny's little love seat. Ginny had fallen ill about six hours before he had. Harry had rushed to his girlfriend's side with every intent to nurse her back to health. But as he'd sat down on her sofa after feeding her dinner, he felt exhausted and passed out. When he woke he felt like he was going to die. Everything hurt. His head throbbed and he couldn't breathe through his nose. He was sweating but he couldn't stop shivering. Harry felt parts of him ache that he didn't know existed until that moment. And he couldn't find any level of strength to move himself to his own bed. Ginny's twin bed, not ten feet away, though small was at least long enough for him to lay flat, but even it felt too far for him to reach.

Harry groaned again. "Gin?"

"No," his girlfriend's hoarse voice groaned back.

"I'm making sure we're both still alive." Harry winced as he felt the rawness creeping into his own throat.

"If this is living, I don't want to be alive." Ginny coughed and Harry shut his trap. He wanted to make sure she was still there, not make it worse.

He drifted in and out of fitful bouts of sleep and during one of those semi wakeful spells he came up with a plan. He'd let Molly know Ginny was sick and he couldn't take care of her. Ginny needed someone and if he couldn't be there he knew Molly could. He groped around the floor for his wand, finding his glasses in the process. It had been years since he's sent a Patronus and with how sick he was it took several attempts, but finally, his dad's stag erupted out of his wand and ran out the door towards wherever Molly currently was. Harry smiled, at least Ginny would be taken care of now, and maybe Molly would be nice enough to levitate him back to his own bed.

When Harry awoke again he was lying in a very uncomfortable bed, in a room he did not immediately recognize. He sat up in a panic before the Chudley Cannons paraphernalia oriented him to the realization that he was in Ron's old room at the Burrow. Sitting up so quickly had made him light headed and Harry quickly laid back down before trying to remember how he'd ended up at the Weasley's. He remembered taking care of Ginny, then waking up feeling like death, and he thought he remembered his dad showing up as Prongs, but that didn't make sense.

What did make sense was Harry's throat was parched and he needed a drink - preferably tea but he'd settle for anything. He grabbed his glasses from the side table and slowly sat up. That had every muscle in him screaming but not enough to deter Harry from a drink. Standing up was nearly enough to stop him, but he reasoned that if he could simply make it down to the kitchen he could pass out on the living room couch until he could manage to get back up the stairs. He stumbled considerably and nearly fell down the stairs once, but when he came to the landing outside of Ginny's door his world flipped upside down for a moment. Panic bubbled in his stomach. How could he forget that he hadn't know where Ginny was? Quietly he opened her door and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Ginny tucked neatly in her bed, sleeping soundly. The sight pulled a smile from his lips before he quietly shut the door and moved down the final flight of stairs.

When Harry made it to the kitchen he swore that his very bones were screaming and he determined that he'd collapse in a chair and simply use magic to get his water. But two happy faces greeted him behind the counter as he stumbled into the room.

"See," Lily smiled, "I told you he'd make it down the stairs."

"Lily," Molly shook her head, "He looks like he's about to pass out."

"Nonsense," Lily laughed and walked around the counter to where Harry stood dumbfounded. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Thirsty," he croaked out. Harry smiled as his mum's hand found his forehead; there was a soothing familiarity there.

"I can imagine," Lily pushed him into a kitchen chair before flicking her wand, levitating the tea tray and presenting Harry with a steaming cup of tea. The smell seemed to be breaking through some of his congestion and when the honestly too hot liquid touched his throat he sighed at the relief it provided.

"Thanks, Mum," he sighed and leaned his head against her.

"Of course dear, that's what Mum's are for." She ran her fingers through his hair and Harry thought he might fall asleep right there leaning against her. But a thought occurred to him.

"So I don't remember how I got here," he looked up at Lily questioningly.

Lily looked over at Molly and they both burst out laughing.

"Well, my dear, dear son," Lily laughed.

"Oh no," Harry groaned, realizing that he had somehow made a fool of himself. "Did you already tell Marlene and Sirius or do I have time to bribe you not to?"

"Two days ago dear," Lily gave him a pitying look.

Harry buried his face in his mum's side. "What did I do?"

"I've always said you're a wonderful young man, Harry." Molly chuckled. "You sent me a rather garbled message via Patronus that told me Ginny was sick and you kept apologizing because you couldn't take care of her."

"So Molly called me over and we stopped by to check on the two of you. Ginny was more or less passed out cold through the whole thing. But we got to you before you hit the sleeping part of this flu." Lily laughed harder and Harry felt it more than heard it as he groaned at the thought of what he may have said in his delirium.

"You kept telling Molly and I that we should just put you in your bed like good mums do because you couldn't get us sick. Every time I handed you something you'd remind me to wash my hands so I wouldn't get sick."

"So how did I end up here and not at home with you and Dad?" Harry finally looked up.

Molly and Lily shared a smile before Lily answered. "You told us you had to be where Ginny was, in case she needed you."

Harry stared at the pair, "And you complied with me in my flu crazed state?"

"It was too cute not to, love," Lily smiled.

Harry took another drink of his tea to buy him time. He was too tired to think of anything to get him out of the imminent razzing he was sure to receive as soon as he felt better.

"I was flattered if you care to know," a familiar but hoarse voice sounded behind him.

Harry felt his chest warm, "Hey, Gin," he turned to face a very ragged looking Ginny, "how are you feeling?"

"Like death rolled over," Ginny fell into a chair next to him.

Lily set a cup of tea in front of her and Ginny smiled her thanks as she brought the cup up to her lips.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder, "For the record, it does matter to me to know that you liked me wanting to be near you."

Ginny sighed and rested her head against Harry's hand.

"Good, now," she coughed and Harry winced. "I know how uncomfortable Ron's bed is. So,"

Harry braced himself for what he was sure was going to lead to a fight between his girlfriend and her mum.

"I think you should go home with your mum today."

Harry paused as Ginny's words sunk in, "What?"

"I don't mind taking care of both of you," Molly assured Ginny as she pulled bowls down for some broth.

Ginny rolled her eyes but laughed, "Mum, you wouldn't mind taking care of an army on your own."

"So why send me home?" Harry turned toward her in his chair.

Ginny's slightly pale skin tinged pink and Harry stared in confusion until Lily chuckled quietly.

"Molly," Lily pulled attention away from the young couple, "you were going to show me that blanket you finally finished knitting."

"Oh yes," Molly set bowls of broth in front of Harry and Ginny, "it's just in the cupboard in the sitting room."

Lily winked at Ginny as she followed Molly out of the kitchen. Harry felt like maybe this flu was making him more oblivious than he normally felt.

"What does Mum know that I don't?"

Ginny bit her lip, "My mum is pretty traditional and knowing you're two floors above me and that I can't do anything about it is driving me crazy."

Harry blinked. "Wait, you want me to leave because we can't shag?"

"Merlin! You're such a boy!" Ginny groaned. "I was more so thinking cuddling in the same bed but sure Harry, shagging while we have the flu sounds lovely."

Harry laughed, immediate regretting how it made both his throat and head scream in pain.

"Sorry," he winced, "but I get it. I'll go home with Mum and then once we both feel like we can manage we'll go back to our flats and then we can cuddle in bed all you want."

Ginny grinned and pulled her hand up his inner thigh and laughed at Harry's sharp intake of breath. "Don't worry love, as soon as we feel better there will be shagging again."


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a bit short. I've been handling some resurfacing PTSD and my writing has suffered from it (this is the only story I've forced myself to work on for a couple of weeks). I'm in a good place now and I think things should be back on track for my version of "normal."

Harry's decision to call in reserves seemed to be the right one. While it took two weeks before he and Ginny were well enough to return to work and their flats, they were a full week and change ahead of the rest of second string; recovering even before Anastasia and Cynthia.

The team doctor passed both of them to play, but they were intercepted on their way to the lockers.

"Weasley! Potter!" Gordon's voice called from behind them, "My office."

Harry and Ginny exchanged confused looks before turning back down the corridor.

"What's up, Coach?" Ginny leaned against the door frame as Harry came to stand behind her.

"Were you both cleared to practice?" Gordon looked up intently from his chair.

Harry nodded, "We were on our way to the pitch now."

Gordon gestured to the seats opposite his desk, "Good because you'll be practicing with first-string."

Ginny nodded and sat down with Harry, "Dr. Draper said we're the only members of second string who are over the bug."

Harry stared back at Gordon; the intensity of this stare was puzzling, and just a fraction unnerving. Gordon seemed to sense Harry's unease and got right to the point.

"I sent Alex and Minal home an hour ago."

Harry felt his heart rate increase tenfold. "Do they have this flu?" He tried to swallow but his throat was suddenly too dry.

Gordon nodded. "So you'll be practicing with first string because you are their reserves and you'll play first string matches until they can return to their posts."

Harry felt his stomach drop through the floor as his heart tried to see how fast it could beat without flying out of his chest. He would be playing Seeker in a real match, a match where winning and losing mattered, where the total points scored were important, where his opponent would have been playing for years longer than him.

"I have full confidence in you. Jason and Eva will work directly with you Ginny. Desmond was a Seeker before he started working as a Scout so he's going to work to help you be ready, Harry. We're going to be doing a lot of cramming over the next five days to be ready for Saturday's match, but I don't doubt the two of you are up to the challenge."

Harry felt numb. Gordon's words seemed to only be semi-processing; his mind wasn't really taking them in. Ginny seemed to be feeling similarly, as the woman whom Harry thought would always have something ready to say sat speechless next to him.

"I know this is a lot, especially just coming off this illness," Gordon took a deep breath before leaning forward over his desk, "but I trust you to make this happen. Without you two playing, specifically you Harry, we might as well forfeit every match until Alex and Minal are able to play."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak yet. He was vaguely aware of Ginny nodding as well.

"Great, I'll be out to help you both once I track down Desmond. We'll see you on the pitch."

A portion of Harry's brain understood they'd been dismissed, so he stood and instinctively reached for Ginny's hand. He needed something to ground him, and he knew that would always mean Ginny. They walked silently, hand in hand down the corridor before Harry finally found words to put to the chaos running through his mind.

"Merlin, Gin, we're playing an actual match on Saturday."

"Yeah," she breathed. "I'm torn between feeling excited and feeling sick."

"Me too," Harry squeezed her small hand in his. "At least you've got Jason and Eva to help you."

Ginny nodded, "I'm sorry you don't even have Alex to help you. Did you know Desmond was a Seeker?"

Harry thought back, "I think he mentioned it at one point while scouting me. I guess we'll see what he remembers."

Harry held open the locker door for Ginny before following her in. They didn't dawdle to get out on the pitch.

"Ginny!" Eva flew over and threw her arms around Ginny. "I'm so glad you're well enough to play! Gordon wasn't sure when he sent Minal home if we'd have a backup or not."

"I'll do my best to be better than no one," Ginny chuckled.

"You'll be fine," Jason smiled as he pulled up next to Eva. "We'll be working really hard the next few days, but I'm sure you're much better than not having a third Chaser."

"And Harry, thank goodness you're here!" Eva smiled reassuringly at him. "I was really worried that Jason and I would have to be scoring ridiculous numbers to give us even a chance at winning. With you here too we can breathe."

"Alright," Jason interrupted, "let's get to work. We've got a lot to catch you up on, Weasley."

Ginny gave Harry an encouraging smile before flying off with Eva and Jason.

Harry looked around and didn't see Desmond or Gordon. Taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, Harry settled on flying laps. He could lose himself in the feel of flying as fast as he could round the pitch. The wind whipping past him as he pushed his broom to its limits was calming, soothing, and everything else faded into the background.

When Desmond and Gordon pulled him out of his meditative state, Harry finally felt like he could breathe again.

"Ready to train me?" Desmond laughed as Harry leaned over his broom handle breathing heavily.

"I thought that was what you were supposed to do to me." Harry panted.

"Desmond hasn't played in over ten years Harry," Gordon chuckled. "He's going to be helping you but he's not going to be able to work with you the way Alex does. We're going to get the practice Snitch out and Desmond will be there to coach you through anything he notices you need to work on."

Harry felt some of the nervous energy he'd just flown off starting to build back up.

"You've got this Harry," Desmond nodded. "I wouldn't have pushed for you to be Alex's reserve if I didn't think you were an equal match to all those first-string Seekers on the other teams."

"Exactly," Gordon looked down at his watch, "So let's get going, we've only got till Friday night to have you ready."

A thought occurred to Harry, "Wait, I've lost track, who are we playing Saturday?"

Harry followed Desmond and Gordon's eyes as they landed on Ginny running drills with Eva and Jason.

"The Holyhead Harpies," Gordon sighed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some Valentine's plans that ended up needing to happen on Saturday, so you get an early update! Hooray!

Cramming. That was the only thing Harry could describe this as - cramming before an exam. It was Thursday night, and he and Ginny were pouring over all of the articles they could find about how the Harpies were playing this year. They were going to go to bed in an hour, so they could be fully rested but until then they sat on his couch reading and making notes about how most of the Quidditch journalists felt about how the team was playing, where their strengths were, and what weaknesses they had.

Harry ran a tired hand over his face and sighed as he realized his eyes had read the last paragraph but his brain had not. This was awful. He stood and moved to the kitchenette for a glass of water. He leaned against the counter and drank deeply before simply sliding down onto the floor, pressing his back and head into the cupboard.

"Must be nice," Ginny said pulling Harry from his rather dead state of mind, "to feel so confident that you don't need to do this anymore."

Harry glared at her. "You know I don't feel that way. I'm giving my brain a moment is all."

"Well, some of us don't have a moment," Ginny shot back.

"What the hell is your problem?" A voice in the back of Harry's mind told him they were both exhausted, and they should probably not be having this conversation in the state they were both in, but it was too late.

"My problem?" Ginny glared at him, "My only problem is seeing you give up before we've even started playing the match!"

"I have not given up!" Harry felt his blood boil at the comment. "You really think a few seconds of me breathing is going to decide the match tomorrow? Be real Gin!"

"At least I'm doing something!" She slammed the magazine down on the coffee table.

"Sure," Harry rolled his eyes, "because fighting with me is so helpful to our preparations."

"Fuck off, Potter," Ginny turned back to her magazine and Harry glared at her.

What the hell was going on? Why was she lashing out at him? What did he do? Harry pushed himself up off the floor and set his glass down on the counter before approaching his obviously fuming girlfriend.

"No."

"No, what?" Ginny didn't even look up at him.

"No, I'm not going to fuck off." He sat next to her on the couch and pulled his wand, sending the small stack of magazines and newspapers flying over to his nightstand, including the one in Gin's hand.

"Are you determined to have us lose?" Ginny stood to retrieve her magazine but Harry grabbed her arm.

"No, I'm determined to make sure we can actually play the fucking match tomorrow. So if you really care about beating the Harpies then let's fix this so we aren't spending the entire match working against each other!"

Ginny glared at him but sat down. "Fine, Dr. Potter, tell me what's what."

Harry shook his head, "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Ginny shook her head.

"Bollocks," Harry snorted. "What the hell is going on Gin?"

"Are you that dense?" Ginny nearly screeched at him. "This isn't just my first time playing a real match like it is for you. This is the first time I'm playing the Harpies! Remember? That team that I spent my whole childhood wanting to play on and then they told me 'no' and they'd only paid me any attention because Gordon pestered them into it." Ginny gave a humorless laugh.

Harry hung his head, "I'm sorry, Gin. I know it killed you to have to settle with us."

Ginny froze, "What the hell are you on about?"

"You're unhappy here," the words killed him.

Ginny hung her head in her hands and groaned, "Merlin, Harry! That's not it at all!"

Harry felt the exhaustion clouding his ability to think this through, "Then explain it Gin because we've spent the last week trying to be ready for this stupid match tomorrow and I'm worn to the bone over it."

Harry could hear the same weariness in her voice that he felt.

"First let's make one thing very clear, I am not unhappy. I love our team. But that doesn't mean I don't want to prove something. We're not just playing the Harpies second-string team, we're playing the actual team, the team where I know every player's name, and I want to show them exactly what they gave up on, show them that they're idiots for refusing to take on rookies." Ginny shook her head, "And that won't happen if we lose tomorrow."

Harry stared at his girlfriend; she felt like she had something to prove, and she was determined to prove it on her own.

"Gin," Harry paused thinking how he wanted to phrase this, "does the Seeker win every match?"

Ginny looked over at him like he was speaking a foreign language. "What?"

"When a team wins a match, is it the Seeker who won?"

Ginny shook her head, "Of course not."

"The Keeper then?"

"Harry," Ginny groaned.

"The Chasers?"

"No one player wins a match," Ginny sighed.

"Right," Harry reached across the couch and put a hand on Ginny's back, "and by that same logic, you can't win the match on your own tomorrow. You won't prove anything if we win because you won't be the reason we win."

Ginny swallowed hard and Harry quickly pulled her into him as he saw the threatening tears standing in her eyes.

"Gin," he pressed his lips to her head as she pulled in a shuddering breath. "I'm not saying you can't prove something to them tomorrow. I'm just saying to focus on what you can really show - your own skills and abilities. Show them how well you work in a trio you've only spent the last five days training with. Show them how well you fair against a first-string goalie. Show them how much you've improved in five months of professional training. But don't kill yourself over something like winning the match."

Harry felt Gin's tears on his t-shirt and he squeezed his arms tightly around her, wishing desperately he could take this all away. That he could somehow make all of this easier on her, and still the tears that were falling off her cheeks.

It took a few moments, but Ginny's tears subsided and her breaths became even again. "Thank you," she sighed, "I needed to hear that."

"I always want to help love," Harry brushed her hair from her face. "Come on," he pulled them to standing and led them over to his bed, "Let's get some sleep."

Ginny grabbed a tissue from the little side table before climbing onto his bed, Harry directly behind her.

"I love you, you know that right?" She smiled up at him as she burrowed into his arms.

Harry couldn't help himself. He dropped his lips to hers and kissed her, running his hands under her t-shirt and up her stomach.

"I love you too," he murmured into her ear when his lips traveled that way.

"Are you really that tired?" She ran a teasing finger just below the waist of his track pants.

"I think I have enough energy to be up a little while longer," Harry growled, pulling her over him.

Ginny smirked against him, "Me too."


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm helping my sister-in-law and her family move this week, including Saturday, so you get an early update!
> 
> This was so much fun to write and I can't wait for you to read it and everything that's coming after! It's going to be so fluffy!

Harry couldn't think of a time he'd been more proud to call Ginny Weasley his girlfriend. She had been given less than a week to fly with Eva and Jason, but as the game played on you'd think she'd had far more time than that. It wasn't perfect, but the three of them were giving the Harpies a run for their money.

Harry was doing his absolute best to live up to the idea that he could be a real second to Alex Kerring. No easy task as the Harpies' Seeker seemed intent on making an example of him. She was far better than her second string counterpart but her style was familiar enough that Harry held his own. Still, they were seven hours into the game and he hadn't managed to catch the Snitch. Harry wondered if footballers had it right with their ability to swap out players throughout the match; he definitely could go for a moment's rest.

The crowd cheered as Ginny scored another goal. Harry grinned; they were up five goals now. If he could catch the Snitch now they'd win the match by 200 points. That seemed to give him a small boost and Harry started another practiced lap around the stadium searching for the Snitch. As he knew she would, the Harpies' Seeker flew right next to him. She said something, but one thing Alex had worked with Harry on was ignoring your opponent, so her words didn't even register. Harry wished he'd been better at that when he played at Hogwarts. He zoned in, looking for all the tell-tale signs of the Golden Snitch. Four laps around the stadium and finally Harry saw it!

Harry kicked his broom into full speed, zooming towards the Snitch, which promptly began trying to outrun him while the Harpies' Seeker pushed her broom forward to catch up to him. Most of Harry's catches were quick ones, a couple of minutes at most. But today the announcer put all their efforts into giving the play by play as Harry fought for 10 minutes to catch the Snitch. At last, the Snitch began plummeting towards the grass and Harry felt like he was right back in one of his first Quidditch matches, diving after it. This time, however, Harry had a better broom, better control, and a lifetime of experience. He pulled off a magnificent catch, hurtling towards the ground faster than the Snitch could ever hope to fly, before grabbing the little gold ball and quickly changing course for one fiery redheaded Chaser.

In all their second string scrimmages, Harry hadn't made a big show of kissing her when they won as he had at Hogwarts, choosing chaste kisses as they entered the stadium. He'd been worried about what Gordon might say, and he wasn't completely positive it would be appropriate. They were adults now, after all. But as Harry caught the Snitch, the underdog victory bubbled inside of him and instinct took over. He brought his broom up next to a cheering Ginny and cupped her face as he leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

When Ginny pulled back, laughing at him as she gripped her broom with one hand and brought the other up to the nape of his neck, Harry was struck by how perfect this was. Not the winning, though that was brilliant, but Ginny and him. He couldn't think of any other way he'd want to spend every day than knowing he'd fall into bed with her at the end of it. They basically split the week between their flats these days. He couldn't remember the last time he slept by himself. And they worked through everything, every time an argument arose, they pushed through, talked it out, and always found ways to soothe any unintentional harm done. Harry kissed Ginny again. He was completely positive in that moment, that everything was Ginny, and even all of this, even playing Quidditch and winning matches, was secondary to how he felt with her, kissing her, thinking about her, being with her.

"I love you," he murmured against her smile.

"I love you too," Ginny laughed as their team began to encircle them.

"Merlin, Potter!" Jason cheered, "That was brilliant!"

"I told you!" Eva whooped, "I told you they were going to be amazing!"

The congratulations were put on hold so that they could congratulate the Harpies on a game well played. Then the Catapults headed to the lockers.

"Ready for the Press?" Cassidy asked as she pulled off her Keeper helmet.

"Press?" Harry looked over at Ginny who looked like someone had just reminded her of an awful forgotten task.

"Of course!" Phil smacked him on the back. "First-string has a press conference after every game. And since you're filling in, you count as first-string until Alex and Minal are well again."

Harry assumed he looked as nervous as Ginny did.

"Hey," Eva put a comforting arm around Ginny's shoulders, "we'll field most of the questions and we'll help make sure you don't make fools of yourself."

"But just be prepared that they're going to ask about that kiss you gave Ginny, Harry." Ryan laughed but winked at him.

"It's good press though," Jason defended them. "They'll be too focused on that kiss to ask about the Harpies being jackwads to Ginny last year."

Harry gave Jason a grateful smile before pulling on a clean jersey and moving to Ginny.

"You alright?" He asked in a low voice, trying to cut down on the echo so prevalent in locker rooms.

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded, "We'll be alright." Then she grinned and leaned in close to whisper. "And as soon as we can head home I want to continue the conversation you started after the match ended."

Harry smirked, "It was a rather riveting topic, wouldn't you agree?"

Ginny purred and Harry thought he might die right there.

"Come on you two," Eva called as the rest of the team started closing up their lockers.

Harry barely kept back his groan of protest. They followed the team into the press room and found it packed. Gordon was already sitting in his chair and gestured to Harry to take the seat next to him. Harry held fast to Ginny's hand and as she took the seat next to him, Eva sat protectively to her left. Harry took a deep breath. They'd be alright, with Gordon their to keep him in check and Eva there to help Ginny the press wouldn't be able to make them say anything ridiculous.

Then Ginny gave an excited gasp, "Harry! Harry! Look! Luna's here!"

Harry turned and felt relief wash over him as his eyes met Luna's. There was a friendly face in the crowd and suddenly everything felt better as he waved at her.

Ginny leaned across him and spoke to Gordon. "Harry and I will answer any question that comes from the woman from the Quibblr."

Gordon gave her a confused stare, "Er, why?"

"Because she's my best friend," Ginny turned and smiled at Luna who waved back excitedly. "I told her I was playing my first real match today!"

Gordon chuckled but nodded, "If you're sure."

Harry grinned, "Definitely, Luna's amazing!"

It was a few moments longer before Gordon motioned that they were ready. But Harry finally felt the nerves starting to ease just a little.

"We're ready to begin, and we'd like to take the first question from the Quibblr reporter."

Gordon winked at Ginny as she jumped a little in her seat in excitement.

"Thank you," Luna's voice had that singsong quality she always had and Harry grinned.

"Hi Ginny, Hi Harry, what was it like to play in a first-string match?"

Harry gave Luna a quirked eyebrow. He'd been fully prepared to answer what his current thoughts on the nargle epidemic were. But Ginny jumped right into the question.

"It was exciting! There was an energy that the second-string matches lack."

Harry nodded, "It was brilliant. I was nervous but I'm really happy with how everything turned out. It was a great experience!"

Gordon nodded for Luna to continue and her smile seemed a bit more excited at the special treatment.

"How much time did you have to prepare for today's match?"

"Five days," Ginny smiled at the collective gasp that ran through the room. Harry had to agree that stoked his ego as well.

"Last question, can you confirm your relationship status?"

Harry grinned, "We've been dating for nearly four years."

The buzz through the room was louder than before and Ginny grinned at Harry as he rolled his eyes. Luna winked at them before nodding her thanks to Gordon for the exclusive first few moments. The rest of the time passed in a blur of questions, thankfully directed at all the team members rather than just Harry and Ginny.

When the thirty minutes were finally up, Cassidy grabbed Ginny's arm as they headed out the door. "My husband and I are hosting everyone for Chinese takeout and drinks to celebrate. You two should come."

Ginny looked up at Harry with questioning eyes. He chuckled and nodded, "I'm in if Gin is."

"Perfect!" Cassidy's smile lit up her face.

"Just let me say hi to my best friend," Ginny nodded to Luna who was standing near the press door.

Cassidy looked over and grinned, "You have one amazing best friend. I'll wait by the floo so we get you to the right grate."

They walked quickly to where Luna waited and Harry briefly let go of Ginny's hand so she could throw her arms around her blonde friend.

"I love you!" She gushed, "You were absolutely brilliant!"

Luna laughed, "I spent this week determining what the Quidditch reporters would likely ask and then thought if I asked those questions first they'd leave you alone."

"It was brilliant, Luna," Harry smiled and put a friendly arm around her shoulders briefly, "Thanks for that, really."

Luna grinned, "It wouldn't have gone so well if not for the help I got from my friend."

Ginny tilted her head, "You mean Rolf?"

Luna nodded, "Yes, he's quite perceptive of things. He was able to see exactly what I needed the questions to be. He even suggested the relationship question just in case, because I was musing about whether it not you two would kiss like you had after all of those matches our sixth year."

Ginny bit her lip as she grinned, "Remind me, how often do you and Rolf hang out?"

Luna considered the question, "Maybe once or twice a month. He's been helping his grandfather lately with research which puts him out of the country frequently."

Ginny smirked, "Well I hope for you that changes soon."

Luna laughed and shook her head, "It's not like that at all."

"Sure," Ginny nodded, but Harry didn't miss the twinkle in her eye. "We have to get going, but I'll see you Tuesday right?"

Luna nodded and gave Ginny a hug, "Of course."

Harry pulled Ginny close as they walked through the door, "You told me Luna was dating Rolf," he whispered quietly.

Ginny grinned, "I told you Rolf was dating Luna."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Ginny laughed at his perplexed stare, "Not quite. I met Rolf and he has fallen hard for Luna, but Luna is, well Luna. She has no idea how absolutely gorgeous she is with her dirty blonde hair and silver eyes and perfect figure," Ginny shook her head, "And she can't seem to wrap her head around the concept that someone would be interested in her."

Harry considered it a moment before nodding, "Can you blame her? You were probably the first person outside of her dad to show interest in who she was. I can see how she'd prepare for the rejection in advance."

Ginny groaned, "I know, I know, but Rolf adores her, hangs on her every word. And I just want to see her have some happiness."

Harry pulled Ginny close and kissed her, stopping all progress towards the fireplaces. He couldn't help it. This woman before him was just everything, and each moment with her made him need to show her how amazing she was. To make sure she knew that this was it for him, she was it.

Ginny laughed against him, "Cassidy is waiting."

Harry didn't bother to hold back his groan this time, "Right, let's go be social."

"I promise it'll be fun," she dragged her lips up to his ear to whisper, "and then we'll go home and have a more private sort of celebration."

Harry's breath hitched and he instinctively pulled her into him, placing a searing kiss on her parted lips. Ginny moved into him only to pull away and give him one of her silvery laughs.

"Remember that move," she winked before moving down the corridor.

Harry watched her for a moment. He loved Ginny; he knew he did with every fiber of his being. But today, something was shifting to a deeper level. Somehow today and the past week had brought him further into his relationship with her. The air had shifted and he realized that it was never going to shift back. He was committed, and there was no backing out, ever.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's going to be two Friday updates in a row because life. Not that I think you mind, so enjoy!
> 
> I promise it's all going to be ok...

There weren't many days where the Catapults didn't hold at least a half day of practice. Usually, Harry and Ginny would take those days to grocery shop and tidy up their flats. But not today.

Today, Harry needed the Marauders, and he needed them minus the love of his life. It had been three days since their match and each day made it all the more clear that he wanted, needed, his relationship with her to be more than simply dating. He'd tried to bring it up with her, but eloquence was never his strong suit. He had asked Ginny what she thought of where they were right now. She'd responded that the flats wouldn't due forever but they were alright for the time being. He had no idea what to do with that answer, but he wasn't sure how to ask a better question either.

The Marauders would know.

So Harry made up a rather vague excuse of needing to help his dad with something or other, shouldn't take long, be back in just a bit, and hurried down to the floo with Ginny's brow quirked behind him, her eyes burning into the back of his head even after the damned door had closed. He loved this woman but Merlin he was hopeless.

Soon enough he was sitting on his parents' sofa, father on one side, godfather on the other, and Moony in the armchair across from him.

"So," James leant back into the cushions, "what do you need the reserves for?"

Harry tried to put his thoughts in order but everything felt completely mixed up. "I, er, I, Ginny, we, and..."

"Is she pregnant?" Sirius asked as he leant forward.

"What?" Harry's eyes went wide. "No! We use protection," he paused, "I mean we, er, we, I..."

Sirius laughed and smacked his back. Harry was sure his face was redder than Ginny's hair.

"Calm down, mate, I'm not her father. But good to know you're not going about that the wrong way."

Harry groaned, but he felt his dad's hand rub his back soothingly.

"Harry," he chuckled, "why don't you start at the beginning?"

Harry took a deep breath and tried again, "We played a first-string match on Saturday."

Moony laughed, "We were there, Harry, remember?"

Harry smiled; he remembered his whole family in bright red paraphernalia screaming for him.

"Right, so when I caught the Snitch, I wanted to find Ginny."

"And snog the daylights out of her," Sirius snickered and James gave him a gentle shove, but Harry shook his head in agreement.

"That's it though, I was more focused on Ginny than I was about the fact that we'd just won the match. And I've realized that's how everything is. The last three days it's like someone gave me a new glasses prescription and I'm realizing that I always want to find Ginny, we do whatever during practice or on our free days and then I'm turning to find her at the end."

Harry fisted his hand in his hair as his thoughts finally started falling into place.

"And I want her to be there, I don't ever want her not to be."

The three men sat quietly around him for a moment before James finally spoke.

"So, you do know what that means, right?"

Harry felt his heart start beating hard against his chest. He knew what it meant.

"Say it out loud, Harry," Moony smiled at him encouragingly.

Harry tried to steady himself, to speak calmly, but his voice still ended up wavering as he spoke. "I want to marry Ginny."

"Well that was convincing," Sirius teased.

"Padfoot!" James scolded.

"Beg your pardon, but he is your kid, Prongs. Excuse me for expecting him to shout it from the top of the astronomy tower."

James glared at him, "I was right though, I did end up marrying Lily."

"Why don't you say it again, Harry?" Moony cut across his friends, winking at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath, "I want to marry Ginny."

He smiled, his voice firmer this time, surer. His chest warmed and he felt his smile growing goofy.

"I want to marry Ginny!" He laughed and turned to his dad, finding the same goofy smile on James' face.

James pulled him into a hug, laughing with Harry. Soon Sirius and Remus were laughing too. It was one of those moments he was sure looked ridiculous from the outside. They were more or less dogpiled on the couch and laughing and Harry would deny to his dying day that there were tears on everyone's cheeks.

Finally, they calmed and Harry noticed James and Sirius sharing a meaningful look.

"I can just send Marly a Patronus," Sirius hedged.

"It would be faster if you just took him with you after I show him what I have." James countered.

"And give you the opportunity to spend time without me there to correct you? Not on your life Prongs."

"What're you two on about?" Harry interjected.

Harry watched as James and Sirius tried to speak through exaggerated facial expressions, while Moony chuckled in the background.

"Fine," Sirius broke first. "We'll show him the Potter-Evans collection first and then we can all head down to Gringott's and look at the Black-McKinnon collection."

"You keep it all in Gringott's?" James rolled his eyes. "Could you be anymore posh? I swear, Pads."

"What are we talking about?" Harry interrupted, feeling slightly annoyed at this point. He'd just announced he wanted to get married and his dad and godfather were arguing about who knew what and Moony was quietly laughing in the background.

"The ring of course," Sirius waved him off like it should have been obvious. "Now come on then, Jamesie, show us where Mum and Dad taught you to keep all their precious heirlooms."

James leveled his brother with a glare before smiling and beckoning Harry to the master bedroom, Sirius and Remus in tow. James waved his wand in front of a blank space of wall and Harry gaped as the wall shimmered to reveal what looked like a Muggle safe without the dial. Instead, there was what looked like a piece of parchment. James wrote the words Giant Squid on the parchment with his wand and the words burned green before disappearing and the door swung open.

"No one ever went for these," James shrugged, "but I was pretty proud of them. They didn't like that you had to have the wand and the passphrase to open them."

Then he conjured a tall table and began pulling out old boxes, ring boxes, Harry realized.

"These all come from Mum's family," James started creating two piles, "and these from Dad's."

With trembling fingers, Harry picked a box at random from Grandma Mia's pile and opened it.

He laughed. The ring before him was the most ostentatious thing he'd ever seen. The gem was so large it covered over half of the box that held it.

James glanced over, "Oh, yes, that was one of my great aunt's, I don't remember much other than that she was loud."

Moony chuckled, "In more ways than one obviously."

And that was how it started. Harry looked at every piece of heirloom jewelry his family had, with constant reminders from Sirius that they had his collection to look through as well.

"Harry," Remus gave a pointed look at Sirius, "let's agree that you'll pick the one or two you like best from here and then you'll do the same with Sirius' vault. Because if Sirius reminds us again that he has rings too I'm going to pretend to get an urgent message from Dumbledore and leave."

Harry chuckled but nodded. Remus might pretend to get an urgent message, but he definitely wouldn't go back to Hogwarts, he was skipping school with the excuse that he was doing field research for an upcoming lesson.

A little more than an hour later, Harry had two rings from his Grandpa Monty's family heirlooms picked out and in his cloak pocket. Harry felt their weight one thousand-fold as they Apparated to Gringott's. These were priceless, and Harry felt like maybe his dad should have carried them.

The ride down to Sirius and Marlene's vault wasn't nearly as long as going down to where Harry understood the old pureblood vaults were. Harry got the impression that his godparents made a lot of adjustments after the war, though it wasn't something anyone really talked about. But soon enough they were standing in front of a small table as Sirius went through nearly one hundred different rings. Harry was nearly ready to tell Sirius he'd simply decide between the two rings he'd found in Grandpa Monty's heirlooms when Sirius opened a box and grinned.

"This one was Marlene's mum's."

Harry took the box gently and smiled at what was obviously a Muggle-made ring. He'd been sort of sad that there hadn't been much from his mum's family in the way of heirlooms. He was vaguely aware that his estranged aunt was to blame for that. The ring was a simple, beautiful, three stone design, and it took his breath away, just like Ginny.

"I thought Marlene's parents were both magic," Harry asked as he reverently ran his fingers over the ring.

Sirius sighed as he looked down at the ring, "Marls' parents were a bit like Arthur, though much less intense. They worked in the Edinburgh office for Muggle Relations."

Harry quickly handed the ring back, "Sirius, I can't."

"Why not?" A familiar voice sounded behind him. Harry turned to face Marlene and his mum.

"Marlene, this was your mum's," Harry protested.

"And I'd be honored if Ginny wanted to wear it," Marlene finished for him. "Harry, you and Gracie, and Teddy are all Sirius and I have in the way of posterity. You don't have our blood, but we promised your parents we'd be there if anything happened, and we view you as much our children as if we'd been able to have our own. That ring reminded me of everything I'd lost, but I think it's time for it to have a new connotation. I think it could remind me of everything I've gained." Marlene smiled at him but Harry could see the pain in her eyes. The war always brought pain to his family, even after it had been over for nearly two decades. "Don't get caught up in keeping what was lost locked up in vaults because they  _mean something_ ; if you truly believe that ring means something, then it should see the light of day, don't you think?"

Lily put a comforting arm around Marlene's shoulders as she let out a shuddering breath. Harry looked back down at the ring, gently pulling it from the box. He couldn't look away, it was as though someone had taken Ginny and found a method to put her essence into a ring. Harry startled when his mum put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You know, that would make a lovely engagement band," and she pulled out another thing from her pocket, "and this would make the perfect wedding band for it."

Harry felt just a bit blindsided by the amount of jewelry his family seemed to own. But his mum was right, the rings looked like they belonged together.

"I don't remember this one."

Lily shrugged, "Because it's one I wear from time to time, so it isn't locked up with the rest."

Harry pushed it back into her hands, "If you like it you should keep it."

Lily looked like she was going to scold him, but Moony spoke first.

"Harry," he chuckled, "do you remember when I told you that we weren't sure what was going to happen in the midst of the war?"

Harry nodded silently. His family was speaking more about the war now than they had in years.

"Harry what we're doing today, with you, is something none of us allowed ourselves to even dream about. We didn't think we'd last the first year, or the second, or the third. And then many of us weren't sure we were all on the same team, and we ultimately found out we weren't. Harry, we put our lives on the line and we lost so much for this moment here and so many others. Let us enjoy these moments, let us bask in what we didn't lose."

Lily put her ring in Harry's hand next to Marlene's. "Your dad bought me this when everything was over and you were safe and Gracie was on her way. It was for new beginnings and a new world and starting a life we could be proud of."

"And how drop dead gorgeous you are," James smirked as he commented.

Lily rolled her eyes, but Harry's attention was on the ring his dad gave his mum. It had small stones inlaid along the top in an alternating pattern, and when he held it up next to Marlene's mum's ring, something inside of him clicked. He'd never find anything so Ginny if he searched every jewelry store in the United Kingdom.

"Thank you," he swallowed as a lump threatened to form in his throat, "it's perfect."

James cheered loudly which echoed off the vault walls, causing everyone to laugh. The laughing led to more laughing and then to hugging and laughing and then to crying and hugging and laughing. And in a whirl of laughter and joy, Harry found himself celebrating with his family at Fortescue's, Tonks and Teddy having met them there.

"To growing up with our children," Sirius raised his milkshake.

Harry clicked his glass and smiled because he couldn't imagine a life where this didn't happen. He couldn't imagine not having his family surrounding him, not having Gracie in her last year of Hogwarts, not holding these perfect rings in his cloak pocket, making plans to ask the woman of his dreams to marry him.

And there was a fair amount of planning done over their milkshakes for how Harry was going to propose. And once the details were set, everyone headed home.

Harry felt light as he stepped through the grate and made his way up to his flat. When he walked in and Ginny wasn't there, he simply turned to go into hers.

"Gin," he called out as he touched his wand to her door and pushed it open.

Ginny sat at her table, a piece of parchment trembling in her hands.

"Gin?" Harry moved quickly to get side, worried at the look of shock on her face. "What's wrong?"

Ginny pushed the parchment to him as she answered with a shaking voice. "The Harpies are offering me a position on their second string team," she swallowed, "starting Monday."

Harry stared at her dumbfounded, the rings in his cloak burning through the fabric to his skin.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because anon on Tumblr asked, and also because I do have a heart and I know I left all of you hanging on the edge of a cliff. Please accept the rope. ;)
> 
> Shout out to nesciamema on FFN who totally called this two chapters ago! And to speedsONEandONLY who really wanted to see Ginny have it out with the Harpies.

Harry collapsed into the chair next to her as his eyes scanned the offer letter from the Harpies. Sure enough, they wanted her to start Monday, and they wanted an answer by morning. He slowly set the letter down on the table and looked over at the woman he had just made plans to ask to marry him.

"Do, do you think you'll accept?" Harry felt his stomach clench in anticipation of her answer.

"Merlin, Harry," Ginny threw her head down onto the table, "I don't know which way is up at the moment."

Harry's anxiety was in no way eased by this response.

"What do you think of all of it?" Ginny's voice was muffled through the table and her hair.

A part of Harry desperately wanted to beg her to not join the Harpies. They'd treated her like nothing more than an inconvenience her entire seventh year and all of the sudden they were asking her to join their reserve team because their first-string Chasers lost to her and Eva and Jason. But the larger, better part of Harry knew this was Ginny's childhood dream. This was what she wanted at seven-years-old. This was probably her dream come true and he couldn't take that from her. He loved her too much.

"Gin," Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "you have to do what's best for you and your career."

"But what about Gordon?" Ginny heaved a sigh. "What's he going to do being short a reserve Chaser?"

"Well," Harry paused. He wasn't actually positive what Gordon would think. "I know he'd manage alright. And it's not like we have to have three reserve Chasers. The odds of Eva, Minal, and Jason being out at the same time are pretty astronomical."

"I think it's pretty likely our whole team would hate me," Ginny hedged.

Harry wasn't sure at this point if she was trying to find an out or what, but he did know that he didn't want to be the reason she said no to playing on her dream team. What sort of way is that to start off a marriage?

"They're you're friends, Gin, and they get it. This is not just a game, it's our careers, and we have to think ahead."

Ginny finally looked up at him, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you hate me?" Her voice was quiet but she held his gaze, determined to see exactly what his reaction would be.

"Merlin, Gin!" Harry pulled her into him and crushed her against his chest. "You could literally do nothing to make me hate you. I love you and I'm with you no matter what. We could end up playing on separate teams for the rest of our careers and that would change nothing. I'm never leaving you and I will stand by whatever decision you make about this."

Ginny held tight to him and Harry kissed the top of her head. "To quote Hermione, it's just Quidditch."

Ginny laughed and looked up at him, "Sorry, I know that was dramatic. I, I've just been staring at that damned letter for almost three hours and I, I guess I needed to know you were there for me either way."

He rested his forehead against hers and smiled, "Gin, you have to do what's best for your career. I know you want to end up on a first-sting team, we both do, and that means being willing to make jumps and going with the teams that are willing to help you advance." Harry shifted his seat closer to hers to drape his arm over her shoulders.

Ginny leant into him and chuckled, "Well, by that logic, you agree with my decision to reject the Harpies' offer."

Harry was glad he was sitting down because he would have fallen to the floor if he'd been standing when she dropped that comment. He took a deep breath, he must have misunderstood her.

"Would you mind expounding on that?"

"Harry, do you know what thought I haven't been able to get out of my mind?"

He shook his head.

"What about the reserve Chaser they're throwing out? Harry, I know who all three of their reserve Chasers are. I know what teams they jumped from to have a shot at playing for the Harpies. Trust me Harry, not one of those witches is willingly walking off the team. They're kicking someone off if I accept the spot. Regulation only lets them have one reserve player for every first-string player." She gave a hollow chuckle. "And if someone comes along who's better than me, what then? I could be the next one booted from the team halfway through the season and end up with no place to go until next season. And then I'm less likely to be picked up because I'm out of practice. It could end my career in an instant."

Harry tried to beat down the part of himself that wanted to dance in relief at her words. He first needed to make sure this was what she wanted before he really let himself feel anything.

"What about your dream, Gin? You've wanted to be a Harpy since you were seven."

"I also wanted to marry my stuffed elephant, Harry." Ginny snorted and turned to face him, his arm falling from her shoulders onto the back of her chair. "But I'm realizing now that my dream has changed. I want to play Quidditch, and I want to play professionally on a first-string team, but most importantly, I know I want to play for a team I can be proud of. I want to feel good pulling on my jersey, like I stand for something worthwhile. I don't want to be worried that every time I pull on my jersey will be my last. I only saw the Harpies through these rose-colored glasses that showed me what I wanted to see. But I'm realizing now that they aren't what I wanted them to be."

Ginny's eyes burned fiercely as she spoke with conviction. Harry stared down at her in awe, and then he kissed her. He couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful at that moment, sure, strong, powerful. She was everything, and he almost proposed to her right there. The only thing that stopped him was the part of him that wanted to ask Arthur's permission. He knew it was a bit dated and that Arthur would completely agree, but he felt he owed it to the man, after all, Ginny was his only daughter. And his mum and Marlene and Tonks had all agreed that he should. So with a great deal of self-restraint, Harry settled for just kissing Ginny and not proposing to her.

Ginny pulled away after a moment, "Come on, I want you with me."

She stood and grabbed her Catapults cloak from its hook, throwing it on.

"With you where?" Harry looked at her confused.

"Holyhead, when I tell them no," Ginny looked at him like it was obvious.

Harry gawked at her, "You're not just going to owl them?"

"Of course not," Ginny stepped into the loo and walked out brushing her hair back into a ponytail. "After I went to their office and embarrassed myself trying to get on their team when they didn't send an offer last year, there is no way I'm going to simply send an owl for this."

Harry swallowed, he forgot sometimes how scary his girlfriend could be, "Just let me check something in my flat."

Ginny nodded him on as she stepped back to the mirror to finish with her hair.

Harry quickly tried to think of the best place to hide the rings. But he was a bit scattered with how the day had been such a roller coaster. So even though the wives of the Marauders had all told him that the sock drawer was not a suitable place to hide the rings, Harry stashed them exactly there before switching his plain black cloak for his Catapults one.

He'd find a better spot for the rings later, he thought as he went back to Gin's flat. Besides, it wasn't even four in the afternoon and he already felt like it had been two whole days with everything that was happening.

Gin was folding up her offer letter as he entered, "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Harry tried to keep the nerves out of his voice, but he was very nervous. He didn't really think this was necessary, but if Ginny wanted to give these pretentious stuck-ups a piece of her mind then he'd make sure she had him there to back her up. He wondered for a moment if this was how Remus felt some days with his dad and Sirius. The thought brought a smile to his face, but then Ginny was grabbing his hand and the next thing Harry knew they were stepping out of the grate to the Holyhead Harpies headquarters.

Ginny pulled him as she walked directly to the reception desk. The receptionist looked up at them and raised her eyebrows. Their bright red Catapults cloaks were a stark contrast to the dark green and gold that covered the room.

"May I help you?"

Ginny handed the receptionist her offer letter, "I'd like to speak with Diane regarding the contents of this letter."

The woman opened the letter and immediately her demeanor changed. Her cold shoulder attitude shifted and she smiled warmly at Ginny.

"Of course, Ms. Weasley, give me one moment."

The receptionist stood and walked down a corridor. Harry was about to ask Ginny what her plan was when Diane came nearly running out to them.

"Ginny," Diane smiled at her and held her hand out.

"Diane," Ginny shook her hand, "I'm sure you remember my boyfriend, Harry."

Diane gave Harry the quickest nod of acknowledgment he'd ever received, her eyes not leaving Ginny.

"I was expecting you to simply send an owl, but I'm glad you chose to come accept personally." Diane was smiling and Harry realized she thought Ginny was here to accept the offer. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"It didn't feel right to send an owl," Ginny smiled confidently and Harry almost felt bad for Diane.

"I can show you around headquarters and take you to our pitch. I have all the paperwork prepared in my office." Diane turned towards her office but Ginny stayed rooted to her spot.

"Oh, that's not why I'm here," If you didn't know Ginny, her voice would have seemed sweet. Harry knew Ginny, and he was the only one there who knew that tone was her condescending tone, one that made you feel like an idiot because you had missed the obvious.

"I'm sorry," Diane stared at her.

"I'm not accepting the offer, Diane, I've come to give you my regrets."

Diane's eyes went wide as she stared at Ginny.

"You see, I don't think I'm at the Harpies' level after all." Ginny's voice was level, calm, and Harry wondered if he should seek shelter behind one of the chairs.

"Because I really can't imagine which of those talented witches you're throwing to the curb to bring me on."

"Don't worry about that, Ginny," Diane seemed to gain back her voice as she rushed to explain. "We're more concerned about having the best. You don't need to worry about whom you're replacing."

"But that's where you're wrong, Diane," Ginny cut her off. "Because unless you can tell me that poor girl isn't just being thrown to the curb then it means that not only are you willing to ruin her career, you're willing to ruin mine if someone better comes along after me."

Diane went back to gaping at Ginny.

"Diane, I came here over the summer because I thought I had what it took to be a Harpy. But now that I know how the team functions, cutting players the moment someone better comes along, I'm realizing I was wrong. I'm not nearly ruthless enough to be a Harpy."

Diane kept opening and closing her mouth at a loss for how to respond. Harry glanced over at the receptionist and saw a similar look of shock on her face. Ginny gave Diane a full minute to respond, but the woman just stared at her, gaping like a fish.

Ginny gave Diane a sad smile, "But thank you for the compliment; it was a pleasure to show you a rookie has just as much value as any other player."

With that, Ginny spun on her heels, grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled them both into the green flames.

Harry expected them to come out at their building. The thought that they'd come out anywhere else didn't occur to him. And when he felt his feet hit solid ground he immediately wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and kissed her.

So when a familiar voice cleared her throat Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. His eyes shot opened and he found himself not in the Catapults' flat building lobby, but the Burrow's sitting room.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry tried to duck his head to hide the blush he felt. He realized he hadn't actually heard where Ginny had sent them when she pulled him out for her dramatic exit, he'd been too focused on Ginny's display, he'd simply assumed they were going home.

Mrs. Weasley just laughed at him, "So glad you could join us for dinner, dear."

Harry looked down at Ginny who gave him a small smile. "Sorry, I got sort of wrapped up with the whole Harpies thing and forgot to tell you Mum invited us to dinner tonight."

Harry chuckled, he had sort of hoped to show Ginny what he thought of her display, but this interruption did provide him with the opportunity to talk to Arthur sooner than he thought he'd be able to...

"What Harpies thing?" Molly interrupted.

Ginny went through a retelling of the Harpies offer letter, fretting for hours over it, and finally going to Holyhead to reject the offer in person. Harry couldn't help looking like a lovesick fool as she talked. He would have married her no matter which team she played for, but he was so glad she saw her own worth as a Chaser now. That now she knew she was good enough to play for whoever she wanted, including the Harpies, but that she knew she deserved to be on a team that would value her too.

Ginny told the story again over dinner when Arthur got home, and dinner revolved around the topic for a time before moving on to less intense ones. But Harry spent most of it trying to figure out how he was going to get Arthur alone to ask for Ginny's hand. When Molly and Ginny moved into the kitchen to start on the dishes, Harry jumped at the chance to snag Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley," he said it quietly with a cautious glance towards the kitchen, "I wonder if I might have a private word."

Arthur smiled and nodded to towards the sitting room, "Of course, Harry, come."

Harry tried to maintain a calm exterior. He wasn't positive why he was so nervous. He was sure that Arthur would tell him yes. He shouldn't be nervous, but he felt like his heart was going to explode from beating so quickly and his lungs might implode from his inability to draw air.

"So Harry, what can I do for you?" Arthur asked as he sat in one of the old chairs.

"I want to marry Ginny." Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Harry kicked himself.

"Sorry, I mean," Harry tried to salvage anything but Arthur cut him off.

"I'm glad to hear that, Harry. I think you'd make a fine husband for her."

Harry met Arthur's eye and took a deep breath; he was going to do this right. "Mr. Weasley, I love Ginny, and I promise I will spend my life doing everything I can to make her happy. Do I have your blessing to ask her?"

Arthur chuckled, "Yes, Harry, you do."

Harry felt like he took his first real breath since they sat down for dinner, "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"I think Arthur will do now, Harry," Arthur chuckled.

Harry grinned at him, that was going to take some getting used to.

They stayed another hour or so before it was time to head home. Molly sent them with containers of food and sweets. Harry was grateful, especially because he hadn't had a chance to run to a market today. Harry followed Ginny into her flat and sighed as he set their bags on the table. It had been such a long day.

"Tired, love?" Ginny chuckled as she started putting the food into her fridge.

"It's been a long day," Harry pulled his cloak off and set over the back of a chair.

Ginny was bent in front of the fridge rearranging to fit everything. "What did your dad need?"

Harry froze. Why had none of his family given him an excuse? He bought himself a fraction of a second by stretching his back, and then decided he would just tell her the truth.

Well, part of it.

"Dad and mum were going through some old stuff from my grandparents. I was helping them sort through it."

Ginny smiled up at him, "That sounds like fun. Next time bring a girl along, yeah?"

Harry closed the distance between them, gently pulled Ginny up to stand, and kissed her. His kiss was slow, deliberate, and she melted into him, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Sounds perfect," he smiled against her.

Later, drifting off to sleep with Ginny pressed against him, Harry made a mental note to let his family know his proposal needed to be moved up to as soon as possible. Because he was pretty sure he was going to burst if he had to wait much longer to propose to Ginny.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Saturdays :) I rewrote this SO many times! I hope the final version is fun!

Lily Potter was very aware of how much her son was like her husband, no matter how much he favored her personality. James was impulsive. He had planned an elaborate proposal and then was so caught up in Lily he accidentally asked her over dinner.

Harry suspected all of this contributed to the letter she wrote in response to his owl that morning, telling her he needed to propose as soon as possible. Minnie the owl sat at his window as he walked into his flat after practice. Ginny had stopped by Gordon's office to relate the previous day's excitement, leaving Harry the opportunity to read the letter immediately and without having to fabricate contents of the letter. His mum's advice was to throw the Marauder style proposal plan out the window and let her know if he needed their help.

Harry read the letter twice before walking over to his sock drawer and pulling out the rings. Just looking at them made his chest warm. But how did he really want to do this? The plan his dad and uncles had concocted was brilliant, it was probably good enough for the history books, but it didn't feel like him and Ginny. His relationship with Ginny was so natural, even when they argued, Harry found himself turning towards her. It was like...

He knew. Right then and there he knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Harry?" Ginny called out as she opened the door.

Harry quickly slid the ring box on his pocket before welcoming his hopefully soon to be fiancée.

"Hey, sorry, when you stopped to meet with Gordon I thought I'd just head home and wait here."

Ginny smiled as she snaked her arms around his waist and brought her lips to his. "I just wanted him to be prepared for any awfulness the Harpies may send him. He was actually really moved that I stayed on the team. Guess who got a nice little bonus this month for team loyalty?"

Harry laughed and pulled her closer, "Congratulations are in order then! That's great, Gin!"

"It was really surprising, I knew Gordon thought I was talented, but I didn't realize how much he cares about all his players. He told me we're like his second set of children." She grinned wickedly up at him. "I told him that he'd have to find a new way of looking at you and me because I was not going to be accused of incest."

"Merlin!" Harry shuddered as he laughed, "What did he say to that?"

Ginny chuckled, "Told me you and I could figure that out and deal with it."

Harry considered it a moment, "Technically, Gordon is _adopting_ all of us after we're of age, and since our birth parents aren't the same people, and we spent our entire childhoods living in different homes, I think we can rightly argue this isn't incest."

"I like the way you think, Potter," Ginny slid her hands teasingly under his shirt.

Harry suddenly had the vision of slipping his marriage proposal in the middle of snogging, or shagging, this beautiful creature before him, and it gave him a mild panic attack. He hadn't manned up to ask Arthur's blessing just to have a proposal story that wasn't safe to repeat in front of Teddy.

"Are you busy?" Harry asked as his mind raced with how to pull this off.

Ginny laughed. "I haven't eaten yet but I'm up for a bit of fun beforehand, if that's what you mean."

Harry forced a chuckle, "Actually, I was thinking of something a bit more public."

"I'm not a voyeurist, Harry," Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

Harry felt his face grow hot, "No! I wasn't, I mean, no!" He took a breath, desperately wishing to start over. "I meant flying," he sighed, "I was thinking about how I haven't been on a broom for fun since the summer between my sixth and seventh year."

Ginny's face lit up, "Merlin, I'd completely forgot about flying for fun. We've been training so hard and all, it just stopped being important."

Harry nodded, encouraged by her enthusiasm, "So should we grab dinner and then maybe we could go fly around the forest near the pitch, or Godric's Hollow, or the Burrow, or Hogsmeade, or wherever?"

Ginny slid her hands further up his back and Harry felt his own hands tighten around her of their own accord. "Sounds perfect, as long as after you get your public flying, I get some private flying."

Harry grinned, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

They settled on grabbing a quick bite from a local pub they had found and grown immediately fond of. The atmosphere was just homey and they loved it.

"You know," Harry smiled as he passed her a few of his chips so she'd stop reaching across him to take them, "I'm really proud of you and happy that you decided not to sign with the Harpies."

"Of course you're glad I didn't sign," Ginny bumped his shoulder and gave him a teasing grin. "You get to keep your girlfriend on the same team as you."

"Sure, that's brilliant and all," he kissed her cheek, "but I'm glad because they never saw what you're really worth, and they never treated you like you mattered."

"Up until I kicked their arses with Eva and Jason," Ginny's grin turned vicious and Harry laughed.

"Exactly," Harry nodded emphatically, "and you're so much more than all that! You're an amazing person, Gin! You love so deeply and you care so much about making sure other people are taken care of and you have a fight in you that's just like fire. And you deserve to be with people who see that in you too."

Ginny stared at him, "Wow, Harry, that was beautiful."

Harry didn't even blush this time, "Every word is true, Gin. You need to know that no one should treat you like less than you are."

"Did," Ginny cut him off and paused a moment before deciding to continue. "Did you feel this way from the beginning? Back when Diane first showed up?"

Harry sighed, "Yeah, I've felt this way from the first moment I laid eyes on the woman."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why haven't you  _ever_  said  _anything_  about it at all?"

Harry laughed, "Ginny, this had been your dream, remember? Would you have really listened to me? Or would you have made excuses for the Harpies and tried to tie those rose-colored glasses to your face?"

Ginny was quiet and looked down at her food. Harry reached out and pulled her into him, kissing her softly. "Ginny, I love you, and I know you. You wanted to believe that your team was still the same team they had appeared to be when you were seven. Nothing I could have said would have changed that. You had to come to see it on your own."

"This has to have been the most frustrating two years of your life," Ginny's voice was bitter and Harry had a moment of panic.

"No! Ginny these have been two of the best years because I've learned how to support you even when it's hard! I've come to know that I love you even if we play on separate teams! It's made me be honest with myself in that you're it, Gin."

Ginny locked eyes with him, blazing brown eyes holding his emerald green, and Harry felt the rings burning a hole in his skin. But he had a plan, the perfect analogy of how he felt about their relationship, and they needed to be on brooms!

So he kissed her and didn't give himself the option to talk and say things too soon and ruin his perfect plans.

Ginny's growling stomach pulled them up short and Harry smiled against her lips.

"Ok," Ginny sighed, "food and then a quick fly because I really want to continue this," she kissed him greedily before pulling back, "and because you're it for me too, Harry."

Harry felt his heart soar as all doubts about her answer to his later planned question for that evening went flying out the window. They were it for each other, and he knew they always would be.

Dinner didn't last much longer past that as they retrieved their brooms and stepped out of the team's designated grate at the pitch. They'd never flown around this forest, just the pitch and Harry was taken aback by how absolutely beautiful the Wernddu was. Dark lush trees were everywhere and the stars' light was bright and clear in the evening sky above them as they flew out into the forest.

"This is amazing!" Ginny breathed as they sat on their brooms above the trees, cloaks pulled close to ward off the chill.

"It's breathtaking," Harry grinned, "just like you."

Ginny giggled, "Very smooth, Potter."

Harry looked back out at the view before turning to Ginny, determined to get this right. He only had plans to propose once in his life and he wasn't going to screw up his only chance.

"You know, I've always loved how natural flying is." He smiled over at her, "It never feels forced and even when we're working on speed and complex maneuvers, flying always seems to make it worth the work to get better at it."

Gin nodded, a soft smile playing on her lips. "I know exactly what you mean."

"I've realized it's a lot like our relationship." Harry pressed on, holding her gaze. "When we finally started dating, it felt as natural as flying. It felt like everything was in sync. And as we've dated and worked through those complex maneuvers and high-speed moments, I've learned that the work that goes into those hard moments makes me love you more. I don't ever want to be without you."

Ginny's breathing had shallowed as he spoke and Harry tried to keep his level as he pulled out the ring box and opened it. "I love you, Gin, and I want to spend the rest of my life learning to fly with you. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Merlin, Harry, yes!" Ginny leant towards him and crashed her lips into his, one hand gripping her broom, the other tangled in his cloak.

Harry laughed as the pounding in his chest finally slowed and he relaxed into kissing his fiancée. After a moment he poured back just a hair.

"Did you want to wear your ring?"

Ginny laughed, "Of course I do!"

Harry pulled out the engagement band and slid it on her finger with hands still trembling from adrenaline.

"It's beautiful, Harry," Ginny marveled at it a moment before slipping out her wand and making it the perfect size.

Harry brought her hand up to his lips and pressed her fingers to him. "It was Marlene's mum's ring, and this," he held up the box still holding the wedding band, "was my mum's. Dad gave it to her after the war ended. We thought it could be the wedding band."

Ginny stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before asking in a small voice, "They, they're ok with me having these?"

Harry ran a gentle hand along her face, "They wanted you to, love. They adore you. I think they would throw me out for you every time."

Ginny laughed a clear silvery sound that made Harry's heart soar. "Let's get out of here, yeah? I'd like to have a fly off a different sort now."

Harry didn't have to be told twice. He rather liked the idea of taking his fiancée to bed.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Update because I'm hoping to start my garden tomorrow. We'll see if Mother Nature agrees with me...
> 
> I had a Tumblr anon ask to know what the Marauder style proposal was, and I thought they were so sweet that I wrote a missing scene from chapter 39. It'll be at the bottom of this chapter or you can copy this URL and read it on my Tumblr. https://matrixaffiliate.tumblr.com/post/183533684806/what-was-the-marauders-style-proposal-i-loved-the
> 
> If you noticed, we have a total of 46 chapters. ;) Only four weeks left and I can't believe it!

One of the realities of being adults was that Harry's alarm came as a jarring wake up after spending a great deal of the previous night not sleeping, and the reality that the newly engaged couple still had their jobs. It was quickly decided that their mothers would kill them if they told their team of their engagement before telling their mothers. And so reluctantly, Ginny slid the ring off her finger for practice.

Once practice finished, the chaos began. There was no way they would get away with telling some family today and some family tomorrow and some next week. And so with her engagement ring back where it belonged, and Harry's hand holding tight to hers, the couple began the rounds and another long evening.

First stop was the Burrow.

"Mum," Ginny called out as they opened the front door after Apparating a hundred or so yards out

"Ginny?" Molly came out of the sitting room and stopped dead as Ginny raised her left hand. After a moment to regain control over her mobility, Molly rushed Harry and Ginny, crushing them both in a breath-stopping hug, a few happy tears staining her cheeks.

Harry tried to reposition himself and take in a better breath when Arthur caught his eye and smiled warmly before winking at him. Harry felt a sense of kinship with his almost-father-in-law that hadn't been there before. He felt closer to him. Harry wondered if being closer to Ginny brought him closer to her family. He suspected it probably did.

Molly wanted to jump right into the wedding planning, but Ginny quickly explained they still hadn't told the Potter's.

" Well, what on Earth are you still doing here?" Molly exclaimed. "Off with the both of you! I'll expect you two here on your next day off though. I'll ask Lily over as well and we'll start planning everything out."

Harry chuckled. That sounded like it would be quite the afternoon. He wondered if they'd be able to plan it all out in one day or if they would need to schedule two in order to cover it all.

Before he could comment, they were out the door and on to the second stop, Godric's Hollow.

Lily was surveying the front garden; pen and notebook in hand as she planned for her dinner flowers when the couple Apparated in front of the house.

"Congratulations!" She smiled and moved to give each a hug. "And thank you, your father owes me a foot rub."

"Are you lot still gambling on my relationship?" Harry huffed, but returned his mum's hug.

Lily only laughed, "At least your father and I only put foot rubs on the line. I believe your godparents are betting acts in the bedroom."

"And that's the end of that conversation," Harry pulled Ginny towards the front door as she laughed along with Lily.

"James," Lily called out, "I won."

James came out of the study, a book in hand, and a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the family!" He gave Ginny a hug before hugging Harry separately.

"You didn't slip and ask over dinner, right?"

Harry chuckled quietly, "Nope, managed to restrain myself."

"Sirius owes me a pint then," James smirked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Next you'll tell me Professor Lupin and Tonks are in on the betting too," Ginny teased but James only nodded.

"Actually yes, but I don't recall what they had on the line, probably changing nappies." James turned and sent two Patronus stags galloping out the nearby window. "We'll make it easy on everyone and just bring them all here."

"Thanks," Harry fell gratefully into the couch and sighed. "You're our second stop and being able to have the Marauders all checked off on one stop means I'm two visits closer to being able to sleep."

Just as Ginny sat next to him the front door burst open, "I literally live NEXT DOOR James! Remember? After the war Marls and I deliberately bought out that little old couple so we could live NEXT DOOR to you lot, and you can't even be bothered to walk 20 yards?"

Harry burst out laughing at Sirius' dramatics. It had been so long since he lived at home he had forgotten about some of the continued faux fights that went on between Prongs and Padfoot.

Marlene chose that moment to give the seated couple a hug as she knelt on the floor in front of them. "I'm so happy for you!"

"You're only mad that you have to buy next round," James laughed.

Sirius stuck his nose in the air, "You're lucky I love my godchildren. Which I do by the way," he gave Harry and Ginny a genuine smile, one without all the bravado that Sirius normally carried. Harry could count on two hands the number of times that smile had fallen on him, and each one brought a warmth to his chest, especially this one.

Remus, Tonks, and Teddy showed up shortly after that and Harry laughed when Remus pointedly told Ginny he would no longer respond to Professor Lupin from her. Tonks had brought a batch of cookies she'd been baking when James' message came. She told them their engagement was good luck because she hadn't burnt herself at all while baking them. Harry brought Teddy up on his knee and introduced Ginny as the little toddler's newest cousin. Harry wasn't positive if the little guy understood, but he loved the squeal Teddy gave at the news.

Their next stop was Luna, who they were surprised to find out was on a date with one Rolf Scamander, at least according to Mr. Lovegood. Ginny promised to be by the next day and gushed about how excited she was for her best friend.

Harry Apparated them to the street Ron and Hermione's flat was on near Diagon Alley. They'd moved in together recently and Harry had only been here the one time to see it before having to get back to Quidditch.

"Where are we, precisely?" Ginny asked as they mounted the stairs to the flat.

"Five or six streets down from Diagon Alley I think," Harry checked the address again before knocking on the door in front of him.

"That's brilliant for them," Ginny yawned.

Harry felt the exhaustion just as keenly. And they still had three more stops and two owls to send before they could pass out, only to have an early scrimmage tomorrow, at least after that they'd have Sunday mostly off, and Monday off. Harry tried to focus on those two coming days of relative peace as he knocked again. Then Ginny grinned and knocked after him, mimicking his rhythm. They began tapping out a beat together on Ron and Hermione's door, oblivious to how obnoxious it probably was, and how long they were able to continue. It should come as no surprise that when the door finally swung open, Harry and Ginny burst into laughter at the sight before them.

Ron answered the door in his boxers.

"Bloody hell," he groaned.

"Ron?" Hermione stuck her head out of the bedroom and froze before ducking back in and re-emerging in a purple cotton robe.

"Honestly you two it isn't that funny," Hermione huffed.

Harry and Ginny continued to laugh, having fallen to sitting on the steps going up to the next floor.

"Why are you even here? I know you have a scrimmage tomorrow." Ron glared at them.

Still laughing too hard to breathe properly, Ginny held up her left hand.

Ron's eyes went huge before Hermione cheered and rushed to hug Ginny and then Harry.

"Congratulations! That's so exciting!" Hermione gushed.

Harry regained enough control to speak at least and smiled, "Thanks, we'll probably do something to celebrate with everyone at one of our parents' homes. So we'll let the two of you get back to shagging."

This comment just made Ginny laugh harder and Hermione's face blush profusely. Ron, however, chuckled.

"Congratulations, we won't bother you with our fake explanations and let you get on to telling everyone else." He pulled on Hermione's hand before winking at Harry and closing the door behind him.

They chose to walk to Fred and George's home above their shop, finding they needed the time to calm down from their visit to Ron and Hermione. The shop was still open, but the floor associate told them the owners had clocked out for the day. Heading up the back stairs to their front door, they heard what sounded like fireworks coming from inside.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sent a Patronus rather than bother knocking. There was immediately the sounds of quickly opening and closing crates and a lot of scrambling before finally, Fred swung open the door. He gave Harry a very confused look before looking back at Ginny.

"What's up?" He asked, not bothering to ask them in.

Ginny glared at him. "Not even going to invite your only sister in?"

Fred glared at Harry and Harry looked back confused.

Ginny seemed to lose patience, "Fine, if you and George don't care that your ONLY sister is ENGAGED then we'll leave you to it!"

Fred turned to Harry again as George burst out from behind the door. Both speaking at him in turn.

"What in the bloody hell!"

"Why are we currently making custom fireworks?"

"What sort of game are you playing at?"

"Merlin, make us look like sodding idiots!"

And then it dawned on Harry, the Marauders' proposal plan had included custom fireworks to read "Marry me Ginny" and they'd been at Fortescue's when they'd planned it out. The three men probably came and talked to Fred and George that day, while Harry went with Ginny to Holyhead. And since the loan that got Weasley's Wizard Wheezes off the ground had come from his dad and godfather, he was sure the twins had chosen to take this order on themselves.

"I'm sorry," Harry hung his head, "I didn't know Dad and Sirius got to you right at the start."

"Can we please go inside where it's warm and then you three prats can explain what in the world is going on." Ginny gave the three a direct look before marching passed them into the flat.

The three men followed her in, the twins giving Harry identical exasperated looks.

Ginny's expression told Harry he'd better be the prat to explain, and quickly.

"So the way I proposed last night was not the first plan I had."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and Harry rushed to explain.

"Gin, I didn't grasp until three days ago that what I'd been feeling for a while, which only intensified after we beat the Harpies, was that I wanted to marry you."

"You had more than one plan made up in less than two days?" George and Fred shared equally perplexed looks. "Blimey, Harry, it's a good thing you're only playing Quidditch. Can you imagine if he had a Ministry job? They'd never be able to keep up."

"Anyway," Harry cut them off, "my family helped me plan a pretty elaborate and expansive proposal after helping me pick out the rings."

"Wait! My rings were why you were gone when I got the letter?"

Harry nodded, not sure if Ginny's wide eyes were a good sign or a bad one so he pressed on. "But after I picked them out, Dad and Sirius and Remus got pretty into the idea of helping me plan the proposal and it was brilliant, fireworks and Quidditch, but I just," Harry paused, looking meaningfully at Fred and George and mentally making a note to give the Marauders a bit of hell for making him confess this in front of the twins, "I realized after everything that happened that evening with you that I couldn't wait that long. So I sent Mum an owl that morning and she told me to do what felt right and so I proposed to you that night."

"You proposed to her yesterday?" Fred groaned. "We could have been doing literally anything else but instead we were making custom fireworks for you that you didn't need."

"I didn't know Dad and Sirius had already been here! I'll pay you for the supplies and the time you wasted."

"Don't be a little shite, Harry," George shook his head but smiled. "It's a good business idea, fireworks that say things like 'marry me' or 'Happy Christmas' or perhaps show a dancing leprechaun that moons you before it fades away. We'll call it even because your family has some good ideas, we just ended up spending all day yesterday and today working on them."

"Buy us a pint next time we're all out and we'll call it even," Fred corrected, earning an eye roll from his twin.

"You got it," Harry nodded absently, searching Ginny's face for any sign of what she was thinking.

"You only decided to marry me the day before you proposed?"

"I finally realized that's what everything I felt meant the day before," Harry nodded, "and well, Potter's are known to be impulsive."

Ginny's face slowly morphed into a grin, "That's the sort of pull I have over you, huh?"

"This is not the place for kink talk!" George announced loudly.

"Yes," Fred nodded, giving Ginny a quick hug before passing her to George and shaking Harry's hand as they pushed them towards the door. "Now go hump like rabbits or whatever it is you're into and we'll see you at whatever party the family throws for this. Congratulations!"

And with that, the door shut behind Harry and Ginny.

Harry stood momentarily perplexed before chuckling and turning to Ginny. "To answer your question, yes, you have the kind of pull over me that takes away all my Seeker patience and makes me act and speak before I think. Honestly, it's a miracle I haven't made a fool of myself in front of you more than I have."

Ginny's grin was slowly creeping into a smirk, "It's funny, you do the opposite. With you, I'm more sure, stronger, braver."

"And happier?" Harry asked, his hand reaching out to hold hers.

Ginny's smirk quickly became a soft, almost shy smile, "Yes, much happier."

The last stop was Bill and Fleur, who happily congratulated them but didn't invite them in on about of poor Vic being sick. She looked miserable and cried any time Fleur so much as shifted her, let alone set her down. So Harry and Ginny left them to it, knowing there was little they could do for the little family at this point.

When they walked into Harry's flat it took everything in him to sit at the table and not collapse in his bed, but he needed to write Gracie and Ginny needed to write Charlie and then they could sleep. The letters weren't long, but as they sent them out into the night Harry felt a huge weight off his shoulders. He wondered if maybe telephones would ever really take off in the Wizarding world. Merlin knows that would have made their night easier, and shorter.

Curling around Ginny as they crawled into bed, Harry pulled her closer. "Forgive me if I sleep tonight, I promise to make it up to you after the scrimmage tomorrow."

Ginny snuggled against him and shoulder in a sleepy mumbled. "Just so long as we get a nap in there somewhere yeah?"

Their engagement seemed to stoke their teammates and they won the scrimmage by almost three hundred points. There was the good-natured razing as they celebrated with pizza at their usual spot. Harry and Ginny had a lot of fun, but they welcomed the end of it. After returning to Gin's flat, they didn't emerge aside from having to watch first-string play the real match until practice resumed Tuesday.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 39 Missing Moment**

"Have you thought about how you'll ask her?" Tonks asked as she fed Teddy another spoonful of her ice cream. Harry wondered if she knew Marlene was also feeding Teddy from her bowl. The grin on Ted's face under his bright turquoise blue hair was pretty cute, so Harry chose to leave it be in exchange for his smiling little cousin.

"Er," Harry tried to find the best answer that didn't equate to 'no damn idea'. "I haven't had much time to think on it."

Remus chuckled, "He only figured out he wanted to marry her this morning, Dora."

"So he's ahead of you," Dora kissed Remus' cheek. "Good, I like to see the next generation learning from their elders."

"Rems came around in the end," Sirius glanced obviously at Teddy before dipping his spoon into Marlene's ice cream and smirking when she tried to knock his spoon away.

"Anyway," James cut in, "how are we going to set this up for him?"

"I think he should be able to make these decisions on his own." Lily gave James a pointed look but Harry interrupted. Having his family's help on this felt comforting, secure.

"I'd actually love the help, Mum. I'm feeling a bit in over my head, and you six can make sure I get this right."

Lily eyed him for a moment before finally nodding. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to bounce ideas around with us."

"Right," James nodded, "Now, Quidditch is obviously a huge part of your lives, so we'll want to include that."

"They started dating at Hogwarts, so we could have Moony convince Dumbledore to let us use the Hogwarts' pitch," Sirius added.

Remus nodded, "That should be fine, I just have to have Hootch tell me the training schedule so we know when it's available."

"What about a picnic on the pitch?" Tonks suggested.

"That would be good, a valid reason to get her there," Marlene nodded.

"Oh-ho! I've got it!" James slapped the table. "After your romantic picnic, you can grab the Quaffle and have her score in each hoop. Each goal sets off fireworks to say the words, 'Marry' 'me' 'Ginny'. We can hire Fred and George to make some custom fireworks for us."

"And what if those rings were in an enchanted Snitch?" Sirius added excitedly. "Once she scores the third goal the Snitch flies up to her and when she reaches out and grabs it, the Snitch opens and there's her engagement ring!"

"We can use Lily's Muggle camera and film it all too," Remus nodded enthusiastically, "That way they can go back and watch it on anniversaries."

"That's really sweet, Remus," Lily gave him a warm smile.

Harry took a deep breath as some of his nerves calmed. This all sounded amazing, and Ginny deserved an amazing proposal because she was everything. He smiled; with his family there to help him pull it off, Harry was going to give Ginny everything they could think of.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know that you're a beautiful human being with value beyond anything else in this world. :)

"Don't worry about it, love." Ginny chuckled as Harry lamented the burn marks on his table for probably the millionth time in the last two weeks. "I'm sure Mum knows the spell to fix it."

Nothing Harry tried worked to remove the burn from Gracie's Howler. He had sent her an owl the evening they told their families of their engagement. He thought that since Ginny was just going to owl Charlie, he would owl Gracie as well.

Gracie obviously disapproved of that decision, if the Howler that exploded on his table while he and Gin were otherwise occupied was any indication. It had scared the couple to death when it exploded and Harry had tried everything he knew to mend the table top to no avail.

"Come on," Ginny took his hand, "our mums are waiting for us."

Harry took one last look at the burn mark, wishing there was a simple spell that could fix things with his sister, before letting Ginny lead him to the lifts.

Molly hadn't been terribly surprised when Harry and Ginny hadn't shown up the first day off they had after their engagement, but when she found out they wouldn't have another full day off until just over two weeks later, she made it very plain that she expected the pair in her home in time for breakfast on that day off.

And so Harry and Ginny walked through the grate into the Burrow and the smells of breakfast wafting through the house.

"Mum," Ginny called out as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh good!" Molly greeted them as they walked in to find her and Lily chatting. "Grab a plate, everyone, and we'll step right to it at the table. I already have the lists ready for us to start filling in."

Harry grinned, between Molly and his mum they'd have this sorted out in no time.

"Mum," Ginny asked as they all sat down, "What's the spell to remove burn damage from a Howler?"

"Who on Earth sent you a Howler?!" Molly looked shocked.

Harry groaned, "No one sent Gin a Howler." He looked at his mum, "I'm afraid I've upset Gracie."

Lily furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"I sent her an owl about our engagement."

"Yes I know," Lily nodded, still confused, "she's very excited for you. Why would she tell you she wasn't?"

Harry felt similarly confused until understanding dawned on him and he groaned. "I don't think she did. I didn't open the Howler; hence the burn marks on my table from when it exploded. I bet what the Howler said was probably far from chewing me out."

"Why didn't you just open it?" Molly asked as she started sitting lists.

Ginny nearly choked on her bite of eggs while Harry blushed furiously, "Well, er, I, we."

"Ah," Molly cut him off and glanced up at Lily with what Harry thought looked like a devious grin, "I think I get the idea, dear, I'll write down the spell for you before you leave. Now then," she placed the list down, "let's start with setting the date."

And so began the process of wedding planning and Harry realized that he was terribly mistaken in his original assessment of how long wedding planning would take. As far as the date went, they were left with the option to either have a short engagement and get married before the next season started or have a long engagement and get married after next season ended.

Harry felt overwhelmed by simply trying to help set the date.

"Do you think we could pull off the wedding around my birthday?" Ginny asked as she looked over her mum's lists.

Lily and Molly shared a long look.

"Probably, how big of a wedding are you hoping for?" Lily asked.

Harry met Ginny's eyes and shrugged his shoulders. Aside from Ginny being the woman he married, he'd never spent much time considering what his wedding would be like.

Ginny bit her lip, "I don't want a production like we did with Bill and Fleur. I want something smaller, and I don't want it in a tent either."

Harry bit his cheek to keep from laughing. He was rather in agreement with his fiancée; getting married in a tent didn't appeal to him either.

"Venues are expensive, dear," Molly hedged.

"You know," Lily gently cut in, "our family knows a few people. Why don't you let me ask around and we'll see if we can't find something that isn't a tent but also won't cost as much as Buckingham Palace?"

Ginny tilted her head in confusion but before she could ask Harry answered.

"It's one of the Muggle Queen's homes."

Molly chuckled, "Merlin knows we can't afford that."

Ginny grinned, "I have some money saved up, and maybe the exchange rate is in my favor."

Everyone laughed and Harry made a mental note to take Ginny to see the Palace at some point. Sure it was ridiculous, but she fell in love with him so she must enjoy a bit of ridiculousness on occasion.

The planning continued and after several hours Molly and Lily decided that not much else could be done until the venue was set. Harry was stunned by how many lists Molly had that they hadn't even looked at.

"How long is this planning actually going to take?" Harry asked as he and Ginny packed up their things.

"Right up to the last couple of weeks before the wedding, dear," Lily chuckled.

Harry gaped at her, "Seriously?"

The women laughed at him, "Don't worry, love," Ginny kissed his cheek; "we'll only include you when needed. You'll just be lacking my company on several of our days off for the next little while."

Harry frowned, "How is that supposed to make it better?"

"There's the wonderful man I raised," Lily beamed and gave him a one-armed hug.

Ginny smiled, "I'm sure you'll live."

As it turned out, Ginny was right. Aside from the one day where he was invited along to help look at venues, where they picked out a little place near the White Cliffs of Dover that was owned by someone Marlene knew, Harry spent most of the following non-training days without his better half. He tried to fil them by spending time with Ron and Hermione or the team, reconnecting with Dean, Seamus, and Neville, and he even was able to have breakfast with Gracie and Denis when the stars aligned and the first-string's match was later in the day on a Hogsmeade weekend. Gracie found his story about her Howler hilarious and laughed at him for nearly ten minutes straight. She was sad he didn't send her a picture of the now mended burn mark. But by the time Easter had come and gone and Harry hadn't had a full day with just Ginny in nearly two months, he decided enough was enough.

"You're all mine tomorrow," He grinned at Ginny as they packed up after practice.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Harry, I'm planning with Mum tomorrow."

"Nope," Harry came to stand right behind her as she placed the last few things into her locker. "I went and talked with your mum yesterday and she agreed I could have you tomorrow." He braced his arms against the lockers as she turned to look up at him.

"Is that so," Ginny's voice was low and her eyes blazed fire up at him.

Harry nodded and dipped down to kiss her lips, intent on showing her how persuasive he had to be to get Molly to agree to let him have her on their day off.

"Ugh, really you two? We're all still in here!" Zach groaned.

Harry raised his hand to flip him off when another, firmer voice, spoke up.

"Potter, Weasley, I need a word."

Harry turned to see Gordon smirking at them.

Harry pushed down his frustration and settled for taking Ginny's hand in his as they followed Gordon out of the locker room the team giving them some good-natured jeering as they left.

"What's up, Coach?" Ginny asked as they moved into the conference room down the hall.

"I wanted to talk to the two of you about some team publicity." Gordon motioned for them to sit down as he too sat.

"Publicity, but we're second string," Harry quirked his brow.

"Yes, but you're also two professional Quidditch players getting married," Gordon clasped his hands and pushed them forward over the table. "That's the kind of story that could get our name out in the magazines in the best light. I have some friends at Quidditch Magazine that would be willing to do an interview, which you'd get paid for, and write a story that would not only put your names out there again but also put the Catapults in the spotlight a bit. What do you think?"

It took Harry a moment to catch up as he tried to comprehend why in the world anyone reading Quidditch Weekly would care that he and Ginny were getting married.

"Would we get paid the same as the first-string players get for their interviews?" Ginny asked, pulling Harry from his internal confusion.

"Of course," Gordon nodded.

"Wait," Harry cut them both off, "I don't understand why our engagement is something that anyone would care about."

"This doesn't happen very often, love." Ginny squeezed his hand.

Gordon nodded, "You two are the first in almost twenty years."

Harry frowned, "I'm honestly not too keen on having a reporter ask us about our personal life like this, Coach. It's one thing for a reporter to ask if we're together, it's another to sit there and broadcast our wedding to Wizarding Britain."

"We can set parameters on what the questions are, Harry," Gordon reassured him. "Remember, these reporters are friends of mine. I can go over the questions with them beforehand and you can always decline to answer."

Harry still felt uneasy and turned to Ginny. "What do you think?"

Ginny smiled, "Wouldn't it be better to have control over the article that goes out rather than have some low-level reporter make something up?"

Harry's gut clenched, "You think someone would write a story on us without an interview?"

"It happens all the time," Ginny nodded, "and we're the first pro players to marry in quite some time. Someone is definitely going to pick up on the story when they find out. I think I'd rather have the story that goes out first go out on our terms."

Harry didn't feel any better about the possibility of an interview, but now he felt like it was the lesser of two evils. "Well," he sighed, "I guess we're doing this."

"Great!" Gordon was grinning like a kid on Christmas. "Would tomorrow work for the interview?"

"No!" Harry said a bit too forcefully, earning him a very confused stare from his coach and fiancée.

"Sorry," Harry coughed, "I just, tomorrow I've made plans for Ginny and I. We can't do the interview tomorrow."

Gordon chuckled, "Alright, not tomorrow, how about after second-string's scrimmage then?"

Harry turned to look at Ginny who nodded as she attempted - poorly - not to laugh at him.

"Sounds like a plan, Coach." Harry chuckled, feeling a little foolish for his outburst.

"Good, I'll have all the details for you after next practice," Gordon stood and the couple followed suit. "Enjoy your day off tomorrow," He winked at them and turned towards the lifts while Harry and Ginny moved to head home.

"So what are these big plans tomorrow?" Ginny bumped his shoulder with hers as they walked.

Harry swallowed hard, "Well," he took a deep breath, "after we spend tonight and tomorrow morning without any interruptions, I set up an appointment with the estate agent Mum and Dad work with. I thought we could look for a place."

Harry braced himself for her reaction, but it turned out he should have been more focused on having a braced stance because Ginny threw herself at him, kissing him and nearly sending both of them falling to the floor. He managed to direct his stumbling into the wall to his left before they both ended up on the floor. Then he focused on kissing her back.

"We should go home," Ginny murmured against his lips, "because I think Gordon will fire us if I shag you in the corridor."

Harry laughed and pulled her closer, "Good point." Then he turned and Apparated them into his flat.

Ginny pulled back and looked around. "I thought we couldn't Apparate in and out of our flats?"

Harry shrugged and gave her a cocky smirk before pulling her back to him, "Turns out Jeff is full of useful information."

"I want to know more," Ginny ran her fingers into his hair, "but maybe later?"

Harry moaned as her fingers tugged gently on his still slightly damp hair. "Later," He agreed as he walked them back towards his bed.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Update!!!
> 
> I love when parts of my life sneak into my writing. I can't believe we only have two more chapters!

Harry was absolutely positive that they were crazy.

The Catapults had made the playoffs and were in the final four, which meant Gordon was going insane. They no longer had full days off, only half days, and practice was more intense than it had been up till now.

Harry and Ginny had bought their first home together and were supposed to be moving in, while in the middle of playoffs and Gordon's bout of insanity.

The article about their engagement had gone out with the June release and had become a huge hit. Everyone wanted an interview and Gordon promised to pay them for every interview they did, and then insisted that they take the interviews. The couple had seven interviews lined up in June and July. It would have been more but Harry put his foot down that they had to be Quidditch reporters. He was not doing an interview for Witch Weekly, no matter how much they pestered him and Ginny.

To top it off, they were planning their wedding for the week between their two birthdays, which was getting closer.

es, Harry thought, he and Gin had gone stark raving mad.

He sunk to the bench in the locker room; hair still wet from his shower after another grueling practice and winced at the pain from the Bludger hit to his side.

"Sorry about that," Cynthia frowned.

"Don't be," Harry sighed, "I should have been paying better attention."

"Harry," Ginny shook her head, "give yourself some leeway here. We're under a lot of stress right now."

Cynthia laughed. "I love you both, but what was wrong with a long engagement? You more or less act married already, what was wrong with waiting?"

"You don't know my mum," Ginny chuckled. "I'm her only daughter and I want a small wedding. If I gave her a whole year I would have ended up with the wedding she never had. Forcing it to happen quickly keeps her from thinking she can get away with too much."

"Not to mention Gordon decided to make us the fucking mascots," Harry added bitterly.

"How are those interviews going?" Jeff laughed.

"Don't let Gordon know when you get married until the day before." Harry shook his head.

"Or just don't marry a Quidditch player," Ginny chuckled.

Harry thought he saw Jeff look at Cynthia but then Ginny took his hand and gave it a gentle pull, "How about some dinner?"

"Aren't we meeting with the Prophet reporter?"

"No that's tomorrow after we go with your family to collect Gracie. Today is our night to get more of our things ready at the new place."

Harry felt the anxiety shift. He still had to do the stupid interview, but at least it was tomorrow.

"Dinner sounds great."

They'd decided on a house in a little magical area outside of Newport where several wizards and witches had created a little oasis. It wasn't far from the beach and had the same air that Godric's Hollow had but was close enough to the Muggle city that they could easily live in both worlds.

The flats that the Catapults provided were furnished by the team, and so Harry and Ginny found themselves buying basically everything. They had quite a bit saved up, but it still took Harry by surprise how much everything cost, and how little of it arrived at their home assembled. As such, after the simple dinner that they made at Gin's flat, Harry found himself assembling a bed frame and trying to pull a mattress out of far too much plastic wrapping.

"I swear, Gin, they could have wrapped a whale in all this," Harry huffed while his fiancée laughed at him from the dresser she was assembling.

"Why are you doing it the Muggle way?" She laughed harder as Harry wrestled the wrapping further off the plush mattress they'd picked out.

"Because," Harry growled, "I'm ninety percent sure I'd break the light fixture if I tried to levitate this and un-wind the wrapping." He gave the plastic one last forceful pull, "and you said when we first looked at this home you loved the light fixture in here."

Harry threw the rest of the wrapping against the wall and grabbed his wand, sending the bed gently onto its assembled frame. Then he collapsed onto it.

"We're crazy, you know?"

Ginny scoffed, "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm not joking; we've gone round the damn bend Gin. We've bought a home and are trying to move in during playoffs while also trying to plan our wedding, and the whole fucking press thinks we're their next big story, and Merlin, I'm exhausted!" He pulled his hand through his hair and closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the anxiety.

The bed shifted and Harry felt Ginny's hands gently grab the hand he'd fisted in his hair.

"It is a lot," she murmured as she snuggled against him. Instinctively, Harry wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"But it's only a lot for right now," she continued. "Once we get through the wedding, things will slow down and we can breathe. Just take it one step at a time."

Harry sighed. He knew she was right. This wasn't a permanent situation.

"That doesn't mean we couldn't find ways to help us handle all this extra stress." Ginny's voice whispered directly behind his ear.

"You're a goddess," Harry pulled her over him.

* * *

"Can you have a walk of shame from your own house?" Ginny laughed as they entered the lift to their flats the next morning.

Harry leaned down and kissed her, "Not when you're walking with the person you slept with."

"None of that," Ginny pulled back. "We only have thirty minutes before we have to be on the pitch, and from there we're picking up Gracie and having an early dinner with your family, and then we have the interview after that."

Harry rested his forehead against Ginny's, "I was quite happy before you reminded me of all that."

Ginny brought her hand up to run through his hair, "I'll make it up to you somehow."

They made it to the pitch right on time, and Harry had never been more grateful for a day of flying drills in his life. He and Alex spent the majority of the practice flying as fast as they could running maneuvers and giving Harry a chance to focus on something other than avoiding Bludgers, along with the rest of the crazy happening in his life.

By the time he stepped out of the shower, Harry finally felt excited to see his sister.

"You look cheery," Alex chuckled. "I didn't see Ginny come out of your shower stall."

"Does your girlfriend know you talk like that?" Ginny teased from behind him and laughed when Alex jumped.

"We're picking up my little sister from the platform today." Harry chuckled.

"And we need to get going, love," Ginny slipped her wand in its holster.

"Did your sister get scouted?" Alex asked as Harry threw his bag in his locker.

"No," Harry shook his head, "I don't know what her plans are, but she told them she wasn't interested in playing pro."

"Shame, it's been a while since siblings were playing pro together."

"In that case, thank Merlin she doesn't want to play pro," Harry holstered his wand, "Gordon would probably make a deal with the team she ended up on to have us give interviews every two weeks."

Ginny laughed and took his hand as they bid their team goodbye.

Harry was happy to see his parents in a realm that didn't involve wedding planning. The majority of what he needed to be involved in was taken care of at this point, the last major thing had been what he was going to wear. Harry had always felt more comfortable in a Muggle suit than in dress robes, so Lily, James, Marlene, and Sirius had taken him to get a tuxedo and suits for his groomsmen. It had actually been a lot of fun.

"Harry!" Lily pulled him into a hug, "I told Gordon if you weren't here I was going to use him as my test subject for our latest potion."

"Maybe you could do that anyway?" Harry chuckled and then jumped out of reach of both his mum and fiancée.

"Those interviews still causing you anxiety?" James laughed at the red-headed pair of ladies eyeing Harry.

"Harry wasn't made for personal interviews," Ginny grinned. "He does just fine when they ask about Quidditch, but the minute it's about us he freezes."

"It's not any of their business really," Harry defended. "I'm well aware how many prats are out there wishing they were the ones with you. We don't need to give them any more information."

"I read the article in Quidditch Magazine, son," James laughed, "Nothing you gave in that interview was very personal."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You changed my nappies some twenty odd years ago, I don't think you're the expert in what's too personal here."

Just then the train whistle sounded in the distance and everyone turned to watch the Hogwarts Express pull up to the platform. They watched as students poured out of the cars and families rushed forward to be complete again.

"Harry!" A voice sounded behind him and Harry jumped before turning to see Colin Creevey, holding a hulking camera, and his parents standing next to him.

"Told my parents I'd find you, knew you wouldn't miss picking up your sister. This way they both come to the same spot. I've got my camera ready for it too. Their photos have given me an amazing portfolio! I've got a position with a Muggle photography studio and I've been doing contract jobs for Witch Weekly and Quidditch Magazine and Wizarding Wardrobe and..."

"That's great Colin," Harry chuckled before pointing to the left, "but here they come."

Colin spun like a top and immediately began snapping photos of Dennis and Gracie as they approached.

Gracie threw herself into Lily's outstretched arms before the women were quickly enveloped by James' hug. And for a moment, Harry was eight years old again and he wrapped his family in his arms and basked in the feeling of being loved and loving in return.

"We're so glad you're home!" Lily choked out as they all released their grips on each other.

"Definitely," Ginny added from a few steps away. Gracie turned and squealed with delight before throwing her arms around Ginny.

"You're here! Harry didn't say you'd be here! Oh! I want to see the rings!" Gracie pulled back just enough to see Ginny hold up her hand.

"She's only got the engagement band on," Harry came to wrap his arm around Ginny. "She has to wait for the wedding band."

"Congratulations," Dennis smiled from behind Gracie.

"Thank you," Ginny grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Gracie released Ginny to give Dennis a hug.

Dennis gave her a quick kiss and nodded. "I'll be at yours by 10."

The Creevey family bid them goodbye before heading towards the barrier.

"We should get going too," James looked at his watch. "Our love birds have an interview in two and a half hours and a scrimmage in the morning."

"You're doing more interviews?" Gracie looked at Harry.

Harry huffed, "More like I'm being forced into more interviews."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Come on, we'll fill you in over dinner."

Gracie chose a Muggle restaurant that had become a family favorite over the years. And after filling Gracie in on everything and setting a time for her to get her bridesmaid dress fitted and other wedding things, Harry finally got the chance to ask Gracie about her plans.

"Well," Grace grinned, "I got the letter two days ago and wanted it to be a surprise for today." She pulled the folded parchment from her bag. "I got the internship with Nimbus Racing!"

James whooped and threw a fist in the air. "I knew you would!" He beamed. "Merlin, Gracie, I'm so proud of you!"

"That's amazing! How does the internship work?" Harry asked excitedly. "And if you ever need a tester, I'll fly for free."

Gracie laughed, "I won't be able to do anything that cool, but I have a guarantee of six months. After that, I'll have enough experience for an entry-level position and hopefully, I can stay with Nimbus and just start moving up from there."

"We're so proud of you, sweetheart!" Lily pulled her into another hug that Ginny happily joined in on.

"You're going to be amazing! Dennis won't know what to do with such an amazing girlfriend!"

Harry chuckled at Ginny's comment, "He'll treat her like the amazing person she is, or he'll find himself on the receiving end of a Potter/Weasley collaborative prank."

"Ah, yes," James nodded sagely, "Potter's distribute justice via pranking."

"What are Dennis' plans?" Ginny asked, laughing at Lily's eye roll.

Grace smiled, "He's going to Muggle university. He wants to mix Muggle technology and magic and says he needs a Muggle degree to do it. He thinks it'll help with Muggle-Wizarding relations."

"Wow, that's ambitious," Lily smiled, "I love it! Tell him I'd be happy to help. There're several things I can think of that could help."

"Harry," Ginny sighed looking at the clock on the wall, "it's time to head to the team offices for our interview."

Harry was surprised that his anxiety didn't hit him full force. Being surrounded by family seemed to give him a bit more strength, and a better attitude about it. He still didn't like it, but he felt more like he could do the interview and not let it ruin how wonderful it had been to have his sister back.

"Tell Sirius and Marlene we love them," Harry stood to give everyone a hug.

"Good luck, dear," Lily kissed his cheek, "You'll do fine."

Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked out of the restaurant and towards the small alley that they had used to Apparate.

"You seem less unhappy about this now," Ginny commented as they walked.

"You know," Harry smiled down at her, "it occurred to me that I have an amazing family and the perfect fiancée." He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. "How can I let some nosy journalist make me forget how good I have it?"

"We really are lucky aren't we?" Ginny sighed and leaned against him as they stepped into the alley.

"Well," Harry chuckled, "I definitely am, you on the other hand and getting saddled with me."

Ginny smacked his chest, "And you've been spending far too much time with Sirius."

Harry laughed as he wrapped her in his arms and Apparated them to the team offices. He really did have it good, and he wasn't going to let anyone push that from his mind again.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would have 46 chapters but chapter 45 got LONG so I broke it into two. And now the story has 47 chapters. I didn't think you'd mind. ;)

The Catapults took third in the playoffs and Harry was grateful. It gave him nearly three weeks before the wedding to not be working. Which was fortunate, as Harry found out he hadn't quite nailed down the honeymoon...

"What do you mean you don't have the honeymoon figured out?" Ron stared at him as they sat at the bar to eat their lunch at a little cafe near Ron and Hermione's flat. "You and Gin planned that out months ago."

"We did have it figured out and planned, but," Harry shook his head in frustration, "I got a notice the day before we played our last match and the resort we had booked folded."

"Folded?" Ron tilted his head.

Harry chuckled despite his frustration, "It's a Muggle term that means they aren't in business anymore." Then he huffed and took a long drink from his glass, "We didn't even get the money back."

Ron sat silent for a long moment. "Does Ginny know?"

"I haven't told her yet, no." Harry felt the guilt like bile climbing his throat.

Ron took the last bite of his sandwich and was silent again until he swallowed. "Do you need money then?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I think I can make it work, I just have to find someplace that can take us last minute."

"What if you could have someplace for free? And you could stay there as long as you like?"

Harry eyed his friend, "I'm not taking Gin to the Burrow for our honeymoon."

Ron laughed, "Come on," he threw a couple of bills on the table before standing, "let's go tell Fred and George I'm taking the afternoon off and then we're going to go talk to Hermione's parents."

* * *

Harry had never like dentists' offices. They always smelled weird and the few times that his mum had taken him to a dentist - so he could better relate to Muggles - he had hated having someone else's hands in his mouth. And when his dad taught him all of Grandma Mia's spells to heal teeth, Harry saw very little need to include that part of the Muggle world in his life. But Hermione's parents were dentists, and that meant he was in a dentist's office again.

"Well hello there Bianca," Ron slid up to the receptionist's desk and smiled, "would the distinguished Doctors Granger have a few moments for their daughter's boyfriend?"

The woman smiled at him and shook her head, "Both Doctors are having a quick lunch before their one-o-clock appointments. Go ahead and run on back to their office."

"You're the best, Bianca," Ron motioned Harry to follow him and Harry smiled at the receptionist as he passed her desk.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked, feeling on edge as he didn't have a ton of time to be wasting. He was getting married in less than three weeks.

Ron didn't answer but instead knocked on the closed door at the end of the corridor.

"Come in," Mr. Granger called out.

"Hello," Ron opened the door and grinned at Hermione's parents. "I didn't bring your wonderful daughter, but I did bring someone you may be able to help; you remember Harry?"

Ron plopped down in the chair across from Hermione's dad, so Harry sat across from her mum.

"Of course," Mrs. Granger smiled at him across her desk. "Harry, what can we do for you?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not sure, ma'am, I'm getting married in 19 days and told Ron about how the resort I booked for the honeymoon folded and I'm struggling to find someplace on my new significantly smaller budget. Then he brought me here."

"Right," Ron nodded and then turned to Hermione's dad, "and I thought maybe you would be willing to let him use your vacation house in Australia."

"It's not quite Spring there yet, Ron," Mr. Granger reminded him, pushing his bag of carrot sticks across his desk toward Ron, who gracefully pretended not to notice.

"You took Hermione and me there in the dead of winter and it was still a right side nicer than it was here."

Mr. Granger laughed, "That's true. We have no plans to be there until December for Christmas. As long as the property manager confirms it isn't being rented out, you're welcome to use it."

Harry furrowed his brow, it wouldn't be hard to change the portkey location, and this would be free lodging, which gave him the rest of the budget back.

"Where in Australia?"

"About an hour up the coast from Sidney by train, we're a five-minute walk to the beach."

"And there are some lovely markets nearby," Mrs. Granger added. "We'll call our property manager tonight if you like."

It wouldn't be too different from the original honeymoon he and Gin planned. One of the islands in the Aegean Sea had tried - and apparently failed - to set itself up as a resort destination. Australia was significantly further from home, but still gave them access to a beach, although a cold one at the moment.

"It's a lot of fun, mate," Ron pulled Harry from his thoughts, "and Hermione can write up a whole list of things to do there along with maps and directions and all that."

Harry pulled a Post-it note and pen from Mrs. Granger's mug full of pens that read  _World's Best Mum_  and wrote down the dates. "Let me know if it's available for these dates." He spoke as he wrote. "When you know, just give Hermione a ring. She'll be able to get in touch with me and I can pop over to finalize things with you."

"And you can owe me one," Ron smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "We can talk about that later. I now need to talk to Hermione about what she thinks Gin would enjoy down there because I need to have this all figured out before I tell Gin that our entire honeymoon has been flipped on its head."

"Hermione has learned some of the magic things to do down there as well," Mr. Granger smiled proudly.

"Brilliant," Harry grinned back at him. "And we'll let her know to expect your call. Thank you. You're really saving Gin and me if this works out."

"It's our pleasure, Harry," Mrs. Granger looked up at the clock and stood. "We'll be in touch soon, but now we have patients to look after."

* * *

Ron and Harry Apparated to Hermione's office and were greeted by Dobby at the door.

"Masters Weasley and Potter!" He clapped his hands together. "Miss Granger will be so pleased! Come, come, Dobby wants to be the one to tell her you're here!"

Harry chuckled. He thought that suits and dress ties suited the house elf, made him look distinguished and respectable.

Dobby led them back to Hermione's office and excitedly opened the door. "Miss Granger, look, look who has come to see you! Dobby knew you'd be pleased to see your friends!"

"Ron! Harry! What brings you here?" Hermione pulled them into a hug and laughed when Dobby decided to join in by hugging her leg. Ron eyed the elf before kissing Hermione for good measure.

"I need your help," Harry chuckled at his best mate. "The resort Gin and I found for our honeymoon folded."

"What?!"

"I know, right," Harry nodded at Hermione as she gaped at him.

"You only have 19 days until your wedding!"

"Don't worry, love," Ron pulled her to his other side, putting himself between her and Dobby. "I took Harry to see your parents. As long as no one has it rented out for those dates, Harry is going to take Ginny to your family's vacation home in Australia."

"That's very clever, Ron," Hermione grinned up at him before turning to Harry. "Does Ginny want to know what there is to do?"

"Gin doesn't know yet." Harry grimaced as he said it. "I'm trying to get this plan B all figured out before I tell her. She's got enough to worry about right now."

Hermione pursed her lips. "You really should tell her, Harry. What if she doesn't want to go to Australia?"

Harry fisted his hand in his hair, "Honestly, with how stressful things are with getting the last of all the wedding things figured out, I don't think she's going to care as long as it's figured out for her."

Hermione eyed him a moment before sighing, "I still think you should tell her. But I will write up a full itinerary for you, not that you'll need it being on your honeymoon and all..." She winked at him.

"Can you not," Ron groaned. "Ginny is my sister, and no matter how alright I am with her and Harry being a couple and being married, I really don't want to have to think about it."

"Here," Hermione laughed as she sat down at her desk and flicked her wand. An old chest opened and a typewriter came floating out and landed gracefully on her desk.

"What's with the ancient technology?" Harry laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "My computer doesn't work here, so I found an old typewriter and it's better than having to enchant a quill and dictating." She pulled a sheet of white type paper from another drawer. "Let me type out everything that you and Ginny might enjoy."

Fifteen minutes later, Harry had four typed pages of things he and Ginny could do while in Australia, then Hermione summoned her photo album from home and made copies of pictures for Harry to show Ginny of the vacation home and the surrounding area.

"That ought to give you everything you need to present this all to Ginny." Hermione smiled proudly at the little stack of papers and photos.

"You should create a brochure for your parents' property manager," Ron said smiling proudly at her. "I bet they would get a lot more business if they had something like this to advertise with."

"When do you think your parents will know if I can use the house?" Harry asked as he looked up at the clock. It was already getting late in the afternoon, and Ginny was going to ask why his lunch with Ron was running on four hours now.

"Harry they won't be able to call their agent until ten-o'clock tonight."

Harry groaned, "I'm going to have to face Gin without a solid back up?"

"It won't be so bad, mate," Ron smirked, "It's just Ginny, less than three weeks before her wedding, and her honeymoon may be scrapped, nothing to worry about I'm sure."

Harry barely resisted the urge to shove his friend.

"I'm sure she'll be happy you told her now, and not later," Hermione smiled. "It might stress her out a bit, but it would stress her out more if you wait to tell her till closer to the wedding."

Harry didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. Gin had enough going on right now, she didn't need this stress on top of it, but Hermione was right. She needed to know, she had the right to know, and he had the obligation to tell her.

"Alright," Harry sighed, "If you don't hear from me then know that Ginny killed me in her pre-wedding stress."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Potters."

"Thanks again," Harry picked up the stack of papers and photos, "Send me a Patronus when you know if the house is an option."

He bid the couple goodbye, raised his hand to Dobby's enthusiastic waving, and Apparated to his and Gin's new home.

"Gin," He called out as he walked in the front door.

"In the bedroom," Ginny called back.

Harry climbed the steps and tried to breathe as he did. The sight of Ginny sprawled on their bed, lists and lists of parchment spread around her, brought a smile to his face. Soon they could burn the parchment and just call each other husband and wife and be done with it all.

"I thought maybe you had run off and eloped with Ron," Ginny grinned up at him.

"Hermione would never allow it," Harry chuckled, "she's far too possessive."

"What were you and your best man up to then?"

Harry took a deep breath and forced his feet to move to the bed and his body to sit down.

"Our honeymoon," he started, "is going to need to change a bit."

Ginny's whole posture stiffened and her eyes widened, "How so?"

"I got a notice last week that the resort we'd booked with has shut down, and we aren't getting our money back."

Ginny groaned and threw herself back into the pillows.

"But," Harry set the papers down, "I think I have a solution."

"I'm listening," the edge in Ginny's voice told Harry he was walking on very thin ice.

"Hermione's parents have a vacation home near Sydney, by the beach, lots of little markets and train access to Sydney. I have pictures and four pages worth of things that we could do while down there. The Grangers will hopefully know by tomorrow if we can use it but it would give us our whole budget back for food and sightseeing."

Ginny didn't respond and just kept staring up at the ceiling.

"I know you were really looking forward to Greece and if you want to still do that I'll make it happen for you, Gin."

Harry reached out for her hand as she remained silent.

"I bet Sirius could help," Harry felt her silence like a weight pressed against his chest. "He probably knows someone in Greece that could help us find a hotel on short notice."

Still Ginny said nothing.

"Gin, please say something," Harry pleaded; her silence was killing him.

"As long as I'm with you we could spend our honeymoon camping in the orchard behind the Burrow."

Harry gaped at her, "There is no way I'm taking you honeymooning at your childhood home."

Ginny laughed and continued to laugh, gripping her stomach as she looked at Harry's indignant expression. It didn't take long for Harry to fall into his own fit of laughter.

"Losing our money kind of sucks, though," she managed to wheeze out.

"Seriously, though," Harry nodded, his glasses sliding up the side of his face as he leant back into the pillows with her.

Finally, they both calmed and Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms. "So, what do you think of the Australia idea?"

"It could be fun, but I'm not crazy about the million hour time difference."

"Hermione says its nine hours difference," Harry chuckled.

"Same thing," Ginny shrugged, causing her to borrow further into his embrace.

"I'll go find Sirius right now and figured out Greece again if that's what you want." Harry kissed the top of her head. He meant it; he'd move the Earth for Gin if that's what she needed him to do.

Ginny tilted her head up to look at him, "No, if this doesn't work out then let's just go to Fleur and see if she can help us get something in France. She'd be thrilled too."

"You're sure?"

Ginny smiled, "Like I said, I'd camp at the Burrow with you if that was all we could do. We can always go to Greece another time."

Harry shook his head and laughed, "We should get your ears checked. I specifically remember telling you I was not going to do that."

"Or..." in one fluid movement Ginny moved to straddle him, "you could just show me what you had in mind that would be so inappropriate for anyone who knows us to be subjected to."

Harry ran his eyes over Ginny's body as his hands moved to grip her waist.

"You always have the best ideas," he growled before pulling her lips down to his.

The next day Hermione sent her Patronus to tell them the house was theirs for their honeymoon, and by noon Harry and Ginny were back to being on top of things. Well, as on top of things as one can be when they're only 18 days away from their wedding.


	46. Chapter 46

Harry closed his eyes and smiled when the unbidden image of Ginny in her wedding dress filled his eyes. It had actually happened a few hours ago, but the image of her standing at the end of the aisle, her white lace dress illuminating her in the light of the late afternoon sun, her eyes pinned on him with a smile that Harry was sure would blind him and everyone in attendance, still seemed surreal, like a dream.

It wasn't - a dream that is. He had, less than six hours ago, married Ginevra Molly Weasley. He was hers in every sense of the phrase now, and she was his. He couldn't think of a time when he'd been happier. Maybe exchanging their vows, maybe that moment was happier than the rest of the day after he'd kissed his bride.

He'd felt like everything today revolved around those two minutes where they told each other how much they loved each other. Harry swallowed his emotion as he remembered exchanging those precious words of commitment to one another.

_"Ginny, you are everything to me. You make me want to be a better man. You make me want to be deserving of your love, your time, of everything that you choose to give me because you make every moment one to be cherished. I will always work to love, cherish, and support you. I will be there to catch you, to hold you up, and to trust you as we spend our lives learning to love each other in every stage of life. I love you, Gin."_

_"Harry, I am in awe at your goodness. You are my constant reminder that goodness and love worth working for, that selflessness is more rewarding than selfishness, and that love makes all the difference. I love you, and I want to spend forever showing you how much I love you and how you help me be better. You deserve to be loved, Harry, and I'm so grateful you've chosen to let me be the one to love you."_

Harry blinked his eyes quickly and managed to stay any tears that threatened to fall. He scanned the room to distract himself and chuckled when he saw Ron and Hermione playing peekaboo with Teddy. Ron was collecting on the favor of helping with the honeymoon tonight, and Harry smiled at the plan he and Ginny had helped Ron concoct. It was going to be a lot of fun.

The summer sun had finally slipped below the horizon. They had already cut the cake and danced all the dances. The last thing to do was the bouquet toss and then the reception would wrap up as Harry and Ginny caught their portkey to Australia.

Harry looked out at the dance floor where Ginny and Luna were spinning each other in circles while Colin snapped picture after picture. Having Colin as the photographer had been a good idea; he was getting both Muggle and Wizarding pictures of everything and Harry sort of loved that he'd be able to show anyone wedding pictures, regardless of who they were.

"Everything's set when you two decide to do the bouquet toss and then you can whisk your bride away," Harry's dad slid into the seat next to him. "Fred and George's fireworks are going to be spectacular!"

Harry chuckled. Fred and George were testing a new product tonight, fireworks that supposedly only Wizarding folk could see and that didn't make the huge explosion sound when they went off. Ron was positive it would work.

"Good, because I'm exhausted," Harry yawned.

James grinned, "I remember being dead on my feet after your mum and I got married; by the time I took her to the little bed and breakfast up in the Highlands I was questioning if I could even perform as expected."

Harry groaned, "Must you?"

"I'm teaching you, son, so that you can do this to my grandchildren." James teasing grin shifted into a soft smile, "I hope you know how proud I am of you and how much your mum and I love you."

Harry returned his dad's smile, "I do, and I love you both too."

James nodded, "Good, now we can keep you in the will."

Harry laughed as James stood. "I'm going to go find Grace and Dennis. I haven't seen them for the last two minutes." He winked and sauntered off towards the doors.

Harry smiled and went back to watching Ginny dance and spin with Luna. Merlin, he was a lucky man. At some point, she must have felt his eyes on her because she locked eyes with him and smiled. Harry was exhausted, but Gin's smile made him feel like he could stay awake for hours more as long as she kept looking at him like that.

Ginny gave Luna a hug and kiss on the cheek before gliding to the head table where Harry sat. Her eyes never left his as she walked to him, and her smile never faltered. Harry felt breathless when she finally reached him, and he immediately stood and pulled her into him. His kiss was instinctual. That blazing look in her eyes, the one that had so captivated him since his he was a teenager, was commanding and Harry had no choice but to obey its summons. He was so thoroughly gone for this woman, and he never wanted it to be any other way. He wanted to spend forever under her pull, this spell of greater magic than any he'd ever learned at home or at Hogwarts. He wanted to always be hers.

"We should wrap things up here," Ginny pulled back to murmur against his lips.

"I'll let Ron know," Harry captured her lips once more for good measure before reluctantly stepping back. Ginny winked at him as he moved away towards his best man.

"Ron," Harry called him over, waiting to speak further until Ron was next to him. "Ginny wants to toss the bouquet, are you set?"

Ron took a deep breath, "Yeah," he swallowed hard, "yeah, I think I'm ready."

"You got this, mate," Harry grinned at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to love it, and you know she'll say yes. For some reason, she's head over heels for you."

Ron gave Harry a light shove but laughed. "Right, you just do your part and I'll do mine."

Harry nodded, "We've got this."

Sirius had dubbed himself their Master of Ceremony and amplified his voice to gather all the witches together for the bouquet toss. Harry stood out of Hermione's eyesight and pulled his wand. Ginny caught his eye and winked before turning around and gently tossing the bouquet up in the air.

Harry flicked his wand and gracefully guided the bouquet till it rested in front of Hermione who tentatively reached out and took it in her hand. Harry grinned as Ron walked towards her with determination written all over his face.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice was tight as Ron took her hand in his and bent on one knee.

"Hermione, you are my entire world, I'm nothing without you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you I'll always work to deserve being your choice because I've chosen you and I'll never choose differently." He pulled the ring box from his pocket and opened it. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione dropped the bouquet and threw herself into Ron's arms, tears running down her face. Ron caught her and managed to keep them upright as he wrapped her in his arms. All the guests were cheering when the couple finally stood and Ron slid the engagement ring on her finger. Harry crossed quickly to Ginny, pulling her into him as she cried happy tears for her brother and friend. Harry kissed the top of her head and allowed the emotion to take him for just a moment. How could he not? He was married to the most amazing woman in the world, and his best friends were going to get married. The level of happiness in the room was overwhelming and he was happy to see the tears of happiness in everyone's eyes.

These were the moments that reminded everyone how wonderful life is. Yes, the mundane and stressful will always be present, but it was moments like these that served to remind everyone what was most important, and why the mundane and stressful are worth it.

"If everyone will proceed outside we'll celebrate Harry and Ginny's wedding, and Ron and Hermione's engagement, with a special display, courtesy Fred and George Weasley." Sirius' voice sounded above the cheering and chatter that had broken out after Hermione's acceptance of Ron's proposal.

Harry kept Ginny close to his side as they filed out with all their guests. Harry grinned as his eyes found those most important to him. His mum and dad were wrapped around each other with an easiness about them that's only won with years of working towards always loving each other. Sirius was whispering into Marlene's ear about some private joke between the two of them as Marlene laughed. Their devotion to each other won over years of life's disappointments and losses. Remus and Tonks holding Teddy as he tried to climb between the two of them, their smiles tired but immensely happy in the way that only first-time parents understand. Gracie and Dennis, their arms wrapped around each other, their love still young and full of promise. Ron and Hermione, stealing kisses constantly, just as Harry and Ginny had been doing since they got engaged. Molly and Arthur holding hands, their love like a warm knitted blanket, made over years of dropped stitches and purls where there should be knits, making something unique and infinitely precious. Each couple had their own love story, and Harry realized they were all a part of his story with Ginny, all of them had shaped how he viewed love to some extent, and what he wanted as he and Ginny moved forward.

Fred and George's fireworks were a huge hit, and it appeared that they worked exactly as planned. Harry and Ginny bid everyone goodbye at the end of the display, collecting their bags from Luna and Ron and taking hold of the white satin flower that had been set as their portkey.

It was still reasonably early in the morning in Sydney, but Harry thought that a nap was definitely in order as the property manager showed them around the Granger's vacation home. When they were finally left alone, Harry was about to collapse onto the bed before he noticed Ginny swipe her hair over her shoulder and reach behind her to unzip her party dress. He quickly changed his mind and moved to help her unzip her dress.

"Allow me, Mrs. Potter." Harry pressed a kiss to her neck as he slowly slid the zipper down.

"Why thank you, Mr. Potter," Ginny sighed, melting back into him.

"I have to pinch myself that this isn't a dream," Harry murmured as he slid the dress down her arms and body to pool on the floor at her feet.

Ginny slowly turned in his arms and brought her hands to the buttons of his dress shirt. "I know what you mean; it feels sort of surreal still."

"Well, we have two weeks to prove to ourselves that it actually happened and this isn't just a really good dream." Harry chuckled as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he shrugged it off.

"I don't know if I'm willing to sleep," Ginny smirked, "I might wake up and it's still two months till the wedding."

Harry chuckled and started walking them back to the bed. "I can think of a few things to keep us awake for a while longer, help solidify that we're really married and not dreaming it."

Ginny moaned as he brought his lips to her neck and his hands up her chest. "Make it really good then, Potter, because if I wake up and this is a dream I'm going to need some really good memories to help me deal with the disappointment."

Harry smirked, "Oh, we'll make some good memories, but there will be no disappointment for my wife."

Ginny laughed before it slipped into a moan again as Harry returned to caressing and kissing her. Her moans filled the room and Harry was certain he was the luckiest man in the world because he got to hear those amazing sounds coming from the most perfect woman, and he called this woman his wife.


	47. Epilogue

Harry looked over the last of his things before waving his wand and sending them all to Hogwarts. He and Remus had been planning this out for five years now and they were finally transitioning Remus out and Harry in as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He and Ginny were both transitioning out of professional Quidditch after playing for ten years. They knew they needed to start to transition after Jamie was born nearly six years ago now. He checked his cell phone again, Dennis having managed to figure out the secret to mixing muggle technology and magic and creating a very nice living for him and Grace out of it. The Marauders wanted to have a night out before Remus turned over the reins to Harry, but so far the group text was mostly bickering about where they were going to eat dinner.

"Arthur Gordon, did you take a cookie off this tray?" Gin's voice sounded from the kitchen and Harry tucked his phone away as he chuckled. His second son was a learning every trick Jamie had to teach him and inventing his own too.

"Arty got a cookie?" Jamie whined. "I want one too!"

"Cookie! Cookie!" Lily's little voice chimed in.

Harry quickly moved from his and Ginny's office to the kitchen.

"Are you three giving your mum a hard time?"

"Arty stole a cookie and Lily and I want one too!" Jamie crossed his arms indignantly.

"Mum is making those cookies for her new team." Harry smiled at the cookies covered in green frosting and gold sprinkles.

He and Ginny had played on different teams once during their time in the pros. But they had both ended up finishing their careers together, just as they had begun them, with the Caerphilly Catapults. They had won the playoffs this last season too. It had been hard to call it quits, but they had a family now, and they wanted to be there for their kids more. So he had finally given in to Remus' insistence that he replace him, and Ginny had accepted the offer from the Holyhead Harpies new management to be their team scout.

"But Arty got a cookie!" Jamie insisted.

Ginny sighed, "Alright, you and Lily can have one too and that's it."

Harry shared a smile with Ginny before winking at her.

"Who wants to go with dad to the beach and play in the sand so Mum can finish up her work?" Harry smiled as all three of his kids jumped up and down excitedly.

Harry guided them into their shoes and gathered all the buckets and shovels that would be necessary for playing at the beach before walking them all down to the water's edge.

They were on their second sand castle when Ginny came sauntering down the sand to them. Harry watched her approach, captivated as she stared at him with blazing eyes and love for him and their crazy brood. The kiss she planted on his lips as she knelt next to their sand castle was searing and left Harry wondering how quickly he could get all of them home and down for a nap, never mind Jamie hadn't taken naps since Arty was born and Arty had recently given them up as well.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered as she pulled away.

"You're more than welcome," Harry pulled her back for another kiss, his lips touching hers just as Lily jumped on them. Harry determined that there's something about every two-year-old child that makes them overjoyed to see their parents kissing, and leads to them jumping on their parents. At least in his experience as a father, that's what he'd found.

Ginny laughed and scooped Lily up in her arms. "I'm glad you can live away from Hogwarts and teach there now. I don't know how we would have managed all three kids in those little living quarters."

Harry smiled, "I wouldn't have accepted if they were going to make me live there. I like it here, near the water, and after we convinced Ron and Hermione to move down here I couldn't very well desert them." The last comment earned him one of Gin's silvery laughs and he smiled.

"Now we just need to convince Luna and Rolf to come down here and I'll call it perfect." Ginny handed Arty a piece of shell and he looked critically at their castle before placing it carefully in the molded sand.

Harry nodded and smiled as he looked at his little family building a sand castle on the beach as a late summer breeze blew gently around them. He was looking forward to more times like this. Saturdays spent doing things together instead of playing matches or preparing for matches; lazy Sundays making pancakes and cookies and games of hide-and-seek and make-believe; nights wrapped around Ginny without the exhaustion that comes from long hard days of training while parenting three small children. He wouldn't give up all those years of playing professional Quidditch, he loved that part of his life, but he realized that he was going to love this part too. He was going to love teaching the curriculum that he and Remus had written together. He was going to love spending time with his family and coming home to hear what they did at primary school that day. He was going to enjoy watching Ginny's plans bring the Harpies back from their slump as one of the poorer teams for the last six or so years. He was going to enjoy going to Quidditch matches at Hogwarts with her as she found rookies to bring to the Harpies' second string team. He was going to enjoy teaching his kids to fly and play Quidditch with Ginny. He was going to enjoy this new chapter where he could focus on being a husband and father and teacher.

He was going to enjoy life, because honestly, he had an amazing life, and amazing kids, and the perfect wife, and he'd be a damned fool if he let it slip away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is over! It has been an amazing ride and I've grown so much as a writer. This little story is now my longest and at 80K words I feel so proud. Thank you ThisIsMegz, who first requested this story back in July, this never would have happened without you! And it would have never been so wonderful without all of your amazing comments and input and I am so grateful for the support that you showed by following, favoriting, and commenting on this. I am truly humbled by your kindness. From the bottom of my heart, thank you!


End file.
